Children of the New Kingdom
by Misty Glow
Summary: Gilraen, second child and first daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, has a thirst for the knowledge of her ancestors. She also harbors a secret love for Prince Legolas, old friend of her fathers. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**The focus of this story is on Gilraen, the daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen in the Fourth Age of Middle Earth. Tolkien has only mentioned that the royal couple had a son, Eldarion, and daughters. He makes no mention of how many daughters and their names so I took the liberty of giving them three daughters and naming them after people that would have been important to Aragorn and Arwen.**

**Perhaps if you enjoy this story of Gilraen, the eldest daughter, if would be encouraged to write about the others. Please tell me what you think! Here is the first chapter...**

_**Italic writing **_**= telepathic communication**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Lord of the Rings Books or the Movie. I can claim no ownership the characters or the places. If I could I would be drinking fruity umbrella drinks on a beach in Tahiti.**

**Gilraen**

Gilraen, the eldest daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, was named after her paternal grandmother. She never met her namesake, a Dunedain, who died long before she was born. Her father had told her about her ancestors and their long struggles against very dark forces. These dark times were foreign to her, for she was born in a time of peace.

People were prospering under the reign of her father and mother, and the few places in which you could still find scars of war were being rebuilt. People traveled without fear throughout the lands for the most part. It was true there were still bands of orcs to be found, hiding in mountains or forests. Yet, they were without any real leadership or direction. At times they made themselves known by attacking small villages or travelers. The king's patrols would descend upon the orcs in great numbers wherever reports of their camps were made. King Elessar kept a close watch on his kingdom, careful to never let evil flourish again.

Middle Earth had suffered enough.

The King and Queen were content that times had become more stable. At the beginning of their reign, there was so much rebuilding, restructuring, and strengthening of the borders to do. The kingdom was very large, encompassing both the North Kingdom and the South Kingdom of old. The remaining forces of Sauron's armies had to be pursued off the lands and pockets of resistance had to be dealt with.

Finally, it felt as though the governing was starting to fall into an easier phase. Lesser Kings and territory leaders were people the High King trusted and he kept in contact with them through a messenger system he had put in place.

The Queen had bore four children during these times. The first was their son, Eldarion, a strong and intelligent boy. The next three were beautiful daughters, Gilraen, who looked much like her mother, Celebrian, named after her maternal grandmother, and Galadriel, named after the Queen's grandmother. The children were all half elven, half Dunedain, but they were all varied in which side they embraced more.

Eldarion was very much like his father, though he had the superior hearing and sight of his elven kindred. Now that he was twelve, his father took his son everywhere with him. Eldarion loved being with his father and took extreme pride at how the people loved him and shouted his name with cheer when they rode anywhere. His father would often ride with him down into the forests of Ithilien, where Prince Legolas was building an Elf Haven with a number of his kindred from the Woodland Realm. Some Dwarves had even taken up residence nearby. People had told Eldarion that it was a strange alliance, dwarves and elves, but one that was made possible by the friendship of Prince Legolas and Gimli the Dwarf. Eldarion knew all the stories of that friendship, for the elves at the haven had very lengthy storytelling banquets where he learned much of the past. The stories of his father, Aragorn the Ranger, he loved the most. Best of all, whenever there was time, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would teach him all about weapons and how to use them. Eldarion believed he was starting to become very good at the sword, the bow, and the ax. He wished he could become a ranger and kill orcs. However, he knew his responsibilities were to be much more than that of a ranger. He had to learn how to be a king, though that seemed so far off.

Gilraen, the first born daughter, favored very much the elven side of her parentage. She closely resembled her mother, except her hair was a slightly lighter shade of brown. She had many of the elven gifts of her mother's kin, including the ability to communicate telepathically. She had a love of learning all elven lore and histories. However, the gift she was most known for was her beautiful voice. Even now, at the young age of ten, her songs could put a trance on all that heard. People who heard the princess singing would stop and shut their eyes, for her music would carry their imaginations and their hearts to various heights of emotions. She was always in demand to sing at royal banquets. She preferred singing in her garden, among the trees, flowers and birds. But she never refused a request from her mother or father to sing for guests.

There was one guest in particular that made her insides flutter, who made her want to do her very best. He happened to be a very frequent guest as well. Gilraen had harbored a very secret love for Prince Legolas for as far back as she could remember. He was always bringing her new seedlings for her garden whenever he visited. He knew of her love of nature because he too shared the same love. Her garden had grown very beautiful over the years and it seemed that her love for the prince had as well. She was careful to hide these feelings though. She knew he was a lot older than she was and to him she was just a child. But she also knew that she wouldn't always be a child and she harbored a secret hope for the future.

Celebrian, the third daughter, was six years of age and very different from Gilraen and her mother. Her hair was as dark as the Queen's, but her mannerisms were more Dunedain than elven. She was precocious and quick-witted. She loved to laugh and dance and play pranks on unsuspecting servants. King Elessar found himself scolding her many times, but he was never harsh. He had a soft spot for his daughters and this one in particular knew just when to put on all her charm and get herself out of a tight spot. Besides, her laughter ringing throughout the halls was contagious to many besides the King. She was forgiven quickly for her mischief.

Galadriel, the youngest, was only one year of age. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like her namesake. Intelligence shown in her small eyes, yet she was still too young to reveal all her gifts. The Queen spent much of her time caring for the infant, as she preferred to nurse them herself rather than have a wet nurse. Caring for her young was a joy she did not want to give away. The King loved this aspect of Queen Arwen. She was everything he could possibly want. The best mother, wife, friend, lover and queen that could ever be had. He felt as though he was living in a dream when he was with her.

Yes, times were very good now. With no pending wars on the horizon, the King and Queen turned to finding joy within their home and family. On a lovely spring evening, they had invited Legolas and Gimli to dine with them. The next day, the pair were setting out for the North and would be gone for some years. Legolas had received word from his father of bands of orcs and goblins roaming the outer edges of Mirkwood and through the mountain pass towards Rivendell. The King would be sending some troops under Prince Legolas's command to help crush the problem once and for all. Tonight would be a farewell feast and Gilraen was asked by her father to sing.

Gilraen was building the courage to sing in the outer hall of the banquet room as she was saddened tonight. Prince Legolas would be leaving tomorrow and he would not return for a long time. Mirkwood was so far away. Her heart felt heavy when the door opened and a servant bowed her in. The children were still too young to dine with the adults at banquet, but Gilraen was always welcomed to sing. Normally, she enjoyed having a peek at the world of adult banquets with the bright cloths and banners, silver tableware, and large variety of foods. Everyone was dressed in their finest and would be very cordial. Her parents always looked at her with great pride when she entered.

She wore her best dress and her maid had carefully arranged her soft brown locks. She hoped Prince Legolas would think she was pretty. She stood in the middle of the chamber until all attention was focused on her. A slight frown of concern formed on the Queen's face and words came into the princess's mind. "_Gilraen... I feel sadness in you."_

Gilraen looked at her mother and concentrated. "_Do not worry for me, mother."_

Gilraen shifted her gaze away from the concerned face of her mother, and started a plaintive song filled with the sorrow of farewell. The company drifted in its haunting beauty that changed the mood in the room to a sad affair.

When she had finished, the silence in the air belied the mood she had created. King Elessar was the first to speak. "Gilraen?" Her downcast eyes rose to meet his. "Your voice is beautiful, but the words sadden the heart. Do you feel such sorrow tonight?"

"Yes ada, I sorrow that our friends leave Gondor on the morrow, and will not return for many a long year."

All seemed touched by her sorrow. Prince Legolas smiled at her kindly and said, "I, too, shall miss you, Princess. But I shall bring you some plants from the North that you do not yet have in your garden."

"Aye, lass. And I shall bring you a necklace of jewels fit for a princess from the caves of my kin," added Gimli.

Gilraen nodded and smiled at the dwarf but was careful not to look at Legolas, least he read her true thoughts. The Queen, however, knew her daughter very well. "My Lord, can we not let our daughter stay for the banquet, perhaps that would cheer her. She may sit quietly on the end."

"Would you like this, Gilraen?" asked the King. He felt there was nothing he wouldn't offer his daughter to see her smile.

"Oh, yes, thank you, ada." Gilraen made a slight bow to her father and smiled as she took her place at the end of the table. Servants immediately set a plate and cup before her. As she was offered one platter after another, she heard the Queen continue speaking.

"Legolas... will you be traveling to Rivendell to meet with Elrohir and Elladan?"

"Yes, my Lady, after we have analyzed the state of affairs in Mirkwood, we will be setting up a line of defense around Rivendell as well. We don't want to chase orcs away from Mirkwood only to have them flee to the mountain passes. If they do, we will corner them in from both sides."

The King looked at his queen. He had the feeling she wanted to say something else. "Arwen, did you want to send messages to your brothers?"

Legolas happily added, "I'd be honored to deliver them for you."

Arwen glanced over to where Gilraen was sitting and gave her a slight smile. "I was thinking that perhaps Gilraen could go to Rivendell to stay with her uncles. She has a deep love of history and my father's library at Rivendell is the best place to have her curiosity satisfied."

Gilraen was suddenly filled with disbelief and hope. Go to Rivendell? How she dreamed to go to this place she had heard so much about. And she would be taken there by Legolas! She would get to spend weeks, if not months, in his presence. Her father's voice dampened her hopes.

"Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous, considering the trouble in the mountains lately?" He didn't fail to catch that look of hope on his daughter's face. He could see that she really wanted this. He let out a long sigh. "Legolas... what is your opinion? Would it be safe for her?" He loved the two females looking at him with expressions of hope on their faces. It was difficult to deny them anything.

Legolas inwardly smiled at this dilemma within his friend. His family was definitely a soft spot with this king. "I think with the number of troops you are sending with me, protecting one princess should not be a problem. The bands of orcs also fight amongst themselves, so they have not joined forces with each other in any great number. They would be foolish to attack such a large number of soldiers."

Elessar looked at Gilraen who was trying to repress a smile, waiting for his reply.

"Daughter, is this what you want? You wish to go to Rivendell?"

"Yes, ada, that is my dream."

"You realize it is a very long journey. You would be gone from us many years, two, perhaps three?" "_And I would miss you," _the King added.

Gilraen heard that last comment in her head and felt again the sorrow of parting, this time from her family and the only home she had known. She nodded, looking at her father in longing. "_I would miss you, too, ada. But, I really want this. I need to know my ancestors. I want to meet my uncles and see where you and mother were raised. I am not a baby anymore."_

Elessar smiled at these last words. Children always wanted to grow up too fast. "_No, not a baby. But always my beloved daughter."_

He turned to the Queen. "I suppose Gilraen has much to do before leaving on the morrow."

The Queen gave him a smile of admiration for his ability to trust that everything would work out for the best.

Gilraen popped out of her chair.

"Oh, yes, I must prepare. Forgive me for my haste." She bowed to the company and turned the most brilliant smile upon her parents before she left the hall.

She skipped and danced all the way back to her room, her feet tapping out the rhythm: "I'm going to Rivendell! I'm going to Rivendell!"

OOOO

**In case anyone was wondering, Gilraen's love for Legolas is a child's crush at present. There will be no weird underage stuff going on. She will advance in age as the story goes on.**

**Coming up next: The journey begins as Gilraen travels with the troops toward the North. What adventures shall befall the travelers and what old and new friends will they meet along the way? Will Gilraen be a hindrance or a help? Find out soon.**

**Please review this first part of the story. Thanks!**


	2. Echo of the Past

**Thanks to those of you who gave reviews. They really do encourage me to continue. Eventually, this story will follow Gilraen into young adulthood. What you see here, at the young age of ten, is the beginning of her adventures. The characters that she encounters, including the ones she meets here in Chapter Two, will become important later in the story. In future chapters, time may pass more swiftly, focusing only on the significant events of her life as she grows into womanhood.**

**And now... the plot thickens: **

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

**Chapter Two: Echoes of the Past**

Prince Legolas gave a prayer of thanks to Manwe and Varda for the lovely days provided for the journey north thus far. His black stallion whinnied softly as they trotted along at a steady pace. Legolas glanced over his shoulder to see how the princess faired. Her young chestnut mare was gentle but swift. Legolas knew the horse was a perfect mount for Gilraen. Gilraen proved to be an excellent rider, comporting herself like an elven maiden.

If Legolas did not know of her parentage, he would swear she was Eldalie. Her ears, skin, body structure, gracefulness, and abilities were very elven. She definitely took after her mother, he thought to himself as Gimli was keeping her entertained. For much of the journey, Gimli rode next to Gilraen telling her story after story.

It had been five days since they had set out from Gondor. They traveled at a steady pace, making sure not to over tire the horses. They would stop two hours every afternoon, during the hottest part of the day, to rest the horses and have the main meal. When evening came, they would make camp. Legolas had brought along a small tent for Gilraen and set it up for her each night. Being the only female amongst soldiers, she needed her privacy. Legolas and Gimli always rested nearby Gilraen's tent. If she needed anything, she would find a familiar face among this crowd.

Gilraen did not mind the long days of riding. She loved being outdoors and seeing the landscapes. Gimli and Legolas made her feel safe and tended to all her needs. She made sure she was not demanding. She wanted Legolas to see she was a good rider. Even when her backside ached, she never complained.

The princess thought back to the morning she left. She tearfully hugged her brother and younger sister. She kissed the baby. Last of all, she approached her parents, who were waiting by her horse. She spoke to them on a mental pathway, lest the soldiers nearby over hear. _Do not look so sad or I will not be able to leave._ They stood on either side of her, arms wrapped around her, and foreheads touching her head. They kissed the top of her head.

_We will miss you daughter. You will always be in our hearts and minds. _The king's words echoed in her mind.

_You shall always be in mine. I shall send you messages whenever I can._

_We know you will. May the Valar protect you and bring you back safely. _

With last kisses she mounted her horse and waved goodbye to her siblings. When she turned toward the front companies of troops, she saw Prince Legolas on his regal stallion and her heart skipped a beat. He looked every inch a prince. His rich riding robes, his long, smooth golden hair and the authority in which he sat, made her forget her sorrow at leaving. He turned to look at her and smiled warmly. When he waved her to his side, she had to shift her gaze slightly away. It would not do to have the prince see her so smitten.

Prince Legolas and Gimli raised their arms in farewell to the royal family and the journey began.

Now, five days into the journey, they were expecting to reach Edoras. A swift rider was sent two days earlier to King Eomer to tell of their impending arrival. Towards mid-afternoon, a group of ten riders were approaching from the northwest. Legolas and the contingent of other elven riders spotted them from afar and signaled the captains of his troops to the rear. The troops slowed to a halt and waited. The signal was that of a friendly approach, so no one became alarmed. Gilraen trotted up along side Legolas.

"Are those the Rohirrim?"

"Some of them, an escort I presume." Legolas smiled down at her. She was so eager to learn about everything.

Legolas and Gimli both dismounted as the riders approached and so Gilraen thought to do so as well. It was a welcome relief to stand again.

The party of riders dismounted as well and walked toward Legolas and Gimli. The young captain was one they had never met before. He spoke first. "Greetings, my Lords, I am Herefara, captain of the East Horse Guard. My men and I are here to welcome you to Edoras and to show you the encampment. Cook fires are being made ready and supplies of ale for your men. We also have an area for your horses, which you will find free of wind. Feed and water you will find there."

Legolas nodded lightly. "We thank you for your hospitality. It is most welcome, Herefara. I believe I remember your father. Did he not fight at Pelennor?"

"He died bravely that day, as did many," replied the captain.

Just then, two boys ran up from behind the captain. Herefara quickly grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts and pulled them back. Legolas lifted his eyebrows in recognition of the two rascals. Prince Elfwine, son of King Eomer and Queen Lothiriel, thirteen years old and rumored to be quite a handful. The other was Barahir, son of Lord Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and Lady Eowyn. He was twelve years of age and had been fostering in Rohan for the past three years.

Herefara looked abashed. "Pardon, my Lords, these two have spent so much of their time on horses, they have had no time to work on manners. Perhaps that needs to change." The young captain directed an angry look at the two.

King Eomer had put Herefara in charge of the boys, as they were so anxious to ride out with them. They heard Gilraen was to be there and thought to surprise her. Their embarrassed gazes slid from Gilraen, who was standing behind Legolas and Gimli, to the ground before them.

"Forgive us, my Lords," mumbled both boys.

"It is good to see that you two are well." Legolas politely replied. "I have letters from Gondor for you, Barahir. I will give them to you when we arrive."

Barahir bowed. "Thank you, my Lord." He dared a glance at Gilraen and saw her small smile. He smiled back.

Gilraen stepped forward. "I am pleased to see you again Prince Elfwine and Lord Barahir." She bowed a formal bow of greeting and they bowed back. Herefara looked pleased at the improved manners.

Gilraen knew Barahir very well. He was a childhood friend and companion. She had missed him when he left for his fostering, even though he did visit twice a year. For the longest time it was just her, Barahir, and Eldarion playing games of imaginary heroes and villains. Then things changed when the boys turned nine. Barahir was sent to his uncle, King Eomer, to learn the ways of the horse lords. Eldarion was then expected to learn the ways of his father. Gilraen was left alone then. She filled her days tending to her garden and creating songs for the birds. The birds seemed to listen to her songs and more and more would come. It felt magical to her.

All horses were mounted and the procession continued toward Edoras. Barahir and Elfwine positioned themselves on both sides of the princess.

Elfwine was the first to break the silence; "Your mare looks to be of good stock. Would you like to see the horses in the royal stables? I think you will agree that they are the finest."

Horses were another of Gilraen's interests. She had heard of the horses of Rohan many times and had already thought she would like to see the stables. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Elfwine looked pleased at her comment. They had met last summer when he accompanied Barahir home on one of his visits to Minas Tirith.

When he saw her that summer, it was the first time he had been taken with the beauty of a girl. Never before had a girl made such an impression upon his young mind. Now she was even more beautiful, sitting proud upon her horse.

Barahir was next to fill the silence. "How go things in Gondor, with Eldarion?"

"I do not get to see Eldarion most times, except at breakfast and the evening meal. He spends most of his time with my father or yours. When he does have free time, he spends it at the harbor, watching the boat builders. He says that when he is King, he will be a Sea King like some of the Gondorian kings of old."

Barahir pondered these words and smiled. "I think I would like to sail. I would sail to far off lands that have not been discovered yet. I would be the first to put them on a map."

Gilraen smiled at his musings, "Perhaps you will."

Elfwine did not like Barahir to receive all the attention and smiles of Gilraen. He quickly interjected, "Tomorrow there will be archery contests. Will you come watch, Gilraen?"

"I shall. But I do not believe anyone can best Prince Legolas in archery."

Elfwine did not enjoy how she said those words. They were words of admiration. Elfwine knew of the legendary skill of Legolas with a bow. He knew she was probably right. It was just that he wanted to hear her say those words about him. He wanted her admiration. He decided he would just have to show her his skills.

Legolas, Gimli, and Gilraen were shown to the Golden Hall as the rest of the troops were led to their campsites. King Eomer and Queen Lothiriel greeted them warmly as old friends. The Queen led Gilraen to the women's quarters and showed her where she would be sleeping. "You can use this time to wash and rest before the banquet."

Gilraen looked surprised. "I am to attend a banquet?"

The Queen thought about how different some things could be in other places and smiled. "In Rohan, children may attend banquet when they are old enough to sit still."

Gilraen smiled and bowed as the Queen left her alone. It was nice to have a bed to sleep in again. She dropped down and immediately fell asleep.

Later that evening, the eating portion of the banquet was coming to an end. Gilraen was seated at the head table with the King and Queen, Legolas and Gimli. She sat quietly eating and listening to the adults talk of the plans for the rest of the journey. Elfwine and Barahir were seated at the table next to hers. Barahir would occasionally make faces at her, trying to get her to laugh, when he thought no one was watching him. Elfwine had a different look on his face. He watched her too, but he did not care if anyone was looking.

Gilraen did not like the feeling he was giving her. He seemed like a cat, watching a mouse, ready to spring.

Elfwine could not help himself. She was so breath taking. It seemed an aura of magic surrounded her. Why did she not look his way? He noticed that she seemed to watch Prince Legolas with that same admiration he heard in her voice earlier. A jealousy was building in him which made him more determined. "I will prove myself to you tomorrow, you will see." he declared in his mind.

As the evening wore on, Legolas thought of asking Gilraen if she would honor them with a song. He changed his mind when he noticed how uncomfortable she seemed. _Gilraen? Is something wrong? _he projected mentally.

Gilraen was startled by his voice in her head. _I am only tired, _she lied.

Legolas knew that was not the whole truth but he did not want to interfere if she did not wish to tell him. He gave her a concerned frown then spoke to the Queen. "I fear the trip has been tiring for Gilraen. Perhaps she can retire?"

"Yes, you must have your rest, my dear. Come, I will walk you to your quarters." Gilraen bowed and bid goodnight to the company.

She breathed a sigh of relief in her rooms. "I do not know if banquets are so wonderful after all," she decided.

**Coming Up: Can Elfwine control his jealousy or will he make a huge mistake? Also, the journey continues past Fangorn Forest and into Lothlorien. What has become of a Lothlorien without Galadriel, Lady of Light?**

**Please review, review, review... Thanks from the bottom of my heart.**


	3. Beware the Red

**This chapter will bring in the more "fantasy" aspect of this story, as you'll see near the end. Thanks to those of you who have mentioned the absence of Elboron, son of Faramir and Eowyn. He does not really come into this story right now because he is the eldest brother and not a contemporary of Gilraen. I created Barahir as a second brother because that would give him the freedom to leave Gondor and be fostered in Rohan. He would not have to worry about being heir to his father's title and would have more choice of what to do with his life.**

**I realize Barahir is also the name of Faramir and Eowyn's grandchild. Hey, it could happen! After all, Aragorn is not the only one. He is actually Aragorn II. Names do get passed down.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Beware the Red**

Prince Elfwine of Rohan never enjoyed dressing for the day. His chambermaid would sigh in frustration at how he ignored the beautiful tunics she would set out for him. He would choose only from his well-worn chest of clothing. "I don't want to look like a prissy girl," he would say. Getting him to comb his hair properly was another challenge. His mother would try to catch him before he left for breakfast to see that his grooming was proper, but he had devised all methods of escape from that torture.

This morning, however, the Queen walked into her son's room and discovered a sight she had never seen before. He was admiring himself in his looking glass as the maid arranged his hair carefully. He was also well dressed and not complaining of it.

He spied his mother in the mirror and turned to look at her. "Well mother, how do I look?"

"You are a very handsome, younger version of your father," she smiled. What could have gotten into her son's mind today!

Elfwine smiled at her and turned back to the mirror. "Do you think I am handsome mother?"

Before she could answer, Barahir popped his head through the door and stared open mouthed at his cousin. A smirk came over his face as he slowly walked in. "For a moment, I had thought there was a girl in here."

Elfwine glared at him. "You are lucky I'm am in such a good mood today Barahir or I would make you a girl with the tip of my sword."

The Queen gasped, "Elfwine!"

Barahir laughed, "It is all right aunt. I am use to Elfwine's ill humor. Did you know that even Gilraen is ready before you are? She awaits us in the hall. She wants to see the stables before breakfast."

The Queen did not miss the expression on her son's face when Gilraen was mentioned. "Ahh..." she thought, "so this is what drives him today." She smiled at him and smoothed out a wrinkle in the back of his tunic. "You mustn't keep her waiting." she encouraged.

Gilraen stood in the hall admiring the banners and tapestries. There was so much of Rohan's history here before her and she wished that she had more time to study it. She knew that they would be leaving at dawn tomorrow, however.

The boys strode into the hall and caught sight of her. Elfwine suddenly felt very self conscientious. He slowed his pace as he approached so that he did not appear over eager. He gave a formal bow of greeting, "Good morn to you Gilraen." She inclined her head in acknowledgement.

Barahir looked at Elfwine as if he did not know him. "Come on, the morning wears away." He pulled them both toward the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the cool crisp air of dawn was beginning to show signs of a warmer day. Legolas, King Eomer, captains from Gondor and Rohan, and the elven guard were grouped together in discussion. The three children passed them by on the way to the stables. Legolas glanced at them and then signaled a member of the elven guard to follow. King Eomer noted the exchange.

"The children are perfectly safe in Edoras. No one would dare harm them."

"I believe you." replied Legolas. "However, I can not let the king's daughter wander unchaperoned. Not while I am responsible for her care."

The guardian elf made sure to remain a discreet distance from the trio as they approached the large complex of stables. Gilraen was amazed at the beauty of the stables. She had heard from her father of these stables but it was nothing to what seeing them for herself did to her imagination. She thought that if she were a horse, this was exactly were she would like to be. Even the inside was painted with designs and gold leaf. When she stopped looking at the ceilings and walls, she noticed how beautiful the horses were. There were plenty of grooms around, tending to the needs of all the horses, brushing, washing, feeding, and braiding tails and manes. She stood watching with interest all the activity and she forgot her companions in that moment.

"Gilraen?" came Elwine's voice. She turned her head and noticed him. "Would you like to see the best horse of all?"

"Yes, please." She followed him and Barahir to the far end of the stables, her eyes filled with all the sights along the way. Elfwine stopped and unlatched a gate. He turned to smile at her like he had a well kept secret. She stepped slowly into the pen.

There was the most magnificent white horse she had ever laid eyes on. It's white mane gleamed in the morning sun. It nickered and stamped its front hoof lightly in greeting.

"Oh... she's so beautiful. What is her name?" she asked in awe.

"She is called Sunrise. She is a direct descendant of Shadow Fax. Heard you of Shadow Fax?"

"Yes, of course. I have been told many tales of Shadow Fax. Oh... Elfwine, she is magnificent!"

Elfwine was pleased that he could impress Gilraen. He smiled at her pleasure and started to think of other things he could show her. His thoughts were interrupted by a small servant boy who came running up to them. He bowed and said, "The Queen has sent me. She says you need to attend breakfast."

"Come." said Barahir. "Archery is to follow breakfast. Let's hurry and finish." They closed Sunrise's pen securely and left the stables at a quick pace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilraen sat on a log bench that was set to the side of the archery field with the other ladies and young girls in attendance. Her mind started to wander as she saw contestant after contestant shoot at the targets. She knew how to use a bow. Why could she not participate? This did not seem fair to her. Elfwine and Barahir would wave to her occasionally from across the field.

Behind her bench she could hear the gurgle of a brook and the chirping of birds. She thought what a lovely day it would be to wade in the water and sing. She had not sung for the birds since she had left Minas Tirith and she missed that private time.

Then she noticed Prince Legolas had stepped up to the mark for his turn and she gave him all her attention. Everyone seemed to take more notice, as they wanted to see the legendary elf in action. Someone near the farthest target drew a small dot with a coal and Legolas took aim.

Gilraen stood and clapped when he hit the mark on the first shot.

Elfwine saw Gilraen's reaction to Legolas and anger began to build. King Eomer said, "Elfwine, your turn will be next."

Elfwine spat out, "Yes father." and stepped up quickly to the mark behind Legolas, he notched his arrow in a hurry.

"Wait! Elfwine, not yet!" the king lunged for Elfwine, but he had already released his arrow before Legolas had left the field. The arrow zinged passed Legolas, tearing a hole in his sleeve and causing a deep scratch. Legolas whipped around and stared at Elfwine. Elfwine looked very angry and Legolas had no idea why.

Everyone stared at Elfwine, wondering what would transpire next.

Elfwine was not the only angry one. King Eomer strode up to his son. "What is the meaning of this?" Elfwine did not answer but looked at his father. "To your rooms. You will remain there until I decide what is to be done. Do you understand?" The king was very angry and Elfwine knew he had gone too far. He spun around without looking in Gilraen's direction. He strode quickly back towards the hall.

King Eomer turned to face Legolas. "I do not know why he would do such a thing. I hope you can forgive him for his childish moods."

Legolas did not understand it either. He tried to think of what he might have done to offend the young prince but he could think of no reason. "There was no real harm done. A shirt is easily mended." he replied as he could see the king was very disturbed over Elfwine's behavior.

The king nodded and gestured to the other contestants to continue the games. He then turned towards the hall. Elfwine had better explain himself he determined.

Barahir, who stood silently by and watched, had lost his enthusiasm to continue the games once his cousin had left. He did not know what came over Elfwine. He knew Elfwine was competitive, but he never thought he would do something as foolish as shooting the competition. He walked over to where Gilraen was sitting, she too looked stunned at what transpired. He was at a loss for words.

Gilraen finally said, "Let's go to the brook. The sun is now too full." Barahir was glad to be able to leave the field. He quickly agreed to her plan.

The two children had pulled off their footwear and started to wade in the cool, refreshing water. The water lifted their spirits as they looked for the most colorful pebbles.

"Why does Elfwine dislike Prince Legolas?" Gilraen inquired after a while.

"He has never said anything to me about it. I do not know why he did that." Barahir replied as he picked up a pebble and tossed it up into a nearby bush. A large brown crow flew out of the bush in surprise and flew off behind a huge boulder.

"Did you see that Gilraen? That that big crow was brown! I thought all crows were black." Barahir exclaimed.

Gilraen had missed the sight and only shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps it was not a crow." She started to walk off to a place of privacy. Barahir began to follow.

"Stay there Barahir. I need to do... ladies business."

"Oh..." the young boy blushed. "All right. Try to hurry."

She came around the large boulder that would hide her from view and was startled to see the large brown crow sitting on a rock. "You do seem like a crow. But you are strange... for a crow," she said to it. The crow seemed to turn his head away while she took care of her business. She smiled at it when she finished, "Thank for that." She laughed at the odd bird. She bent to the brook to wash her hands. When she straightened and turned around a very old man in brown robes sat on the rock where the bird used to be. He had long white hair and a long white beard but a kindly expression he wore on his face.

Gilraen gasped in surprise. "Where did you come from sir?"

"I was here first," he smiled.

Gilraen made to go back to Barahir. She did not like this surprise.

"I wanted to meet you child. Are you not Gilraen, daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen?"

Gilraen stopped and turned to him, "Who are you that should be so bold?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He stood up and bowed. "I am Radagast the Brown my lady."

Gilraen had never heard of him before and frowned. "Very well, Radagast, we have met. Now I must return to my friend." She turned and started to walk away.

"Gilraen, beware the red," she heard him say. She spun around but he was no longer there. Only the strange brown crow sat on the rock. It cawed a single loud caw at her. She looked around for the old man, but he was no where to be found. She turned and hurried back to Barahir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review me if you read this. Writing is infinitely more satisfying if someone is reading it! Let me know. Thanks!**

**To be continued...**


	4. A Change of Plans

**A Change of Plans**

Early the next morning, Gilraen had readied herself quickly. She wanted time to say her good-byes to Barahir and Elfwine. She hurried into the golden hall and found the two boys waiting by the fire in the middle of the room. Elfwine was more subdued after being handed out his sentence by his father yesterday. He had to formally apologize to Legolas last night and for the next fortnight he was ordered to clean stables with the stable boys at dawn. None of them spoke of this, however, as the whole matter still disturbed Elfwine.

"It is too bad you cannot stay longer," said Barahir.

"Yes, I would have liked that. Mayhap on my return trip," she replied.

"When shall that be?" asked Elfwine, a little too quickly.

Gilraen sighed and stuck her hands out to warm them by the fire. "I don't really know for certain. Two or perhaps three years may pass, perhaps more."

They were silent for a moment.

"But you will return, won't you?" Elfwine inquired with a hopeful expression.

It was then Gilraen met his eyes and saw for the first time Elfwine's feelings for her. She saw his hope and his vulnerability. Something inside of her wanted to reassure him.

_I will return, I promise. She sent this message mentally to Elfwine._

Elfwine blinked, surprise crossed his face as he realized she had just spoken to him in his head. The surprise then turned to delight as he realized her words. He smiled as he thought that they had shared a secret thought and that Barahir had not heard.

Queen Lothiriel came in from outside, "Gilraen, it is time. The others are mounted and ready to leave. Your horse stands waiting outside."

They all walked outside and went down the stairs to the waiting mare. She nickered a greeting to Gilraen and the princess stroked her nose. She turned to King Eomer and Queen Lothiriel, who stood on the bottom stair, and bowed deeply. "I thank you for your hospitality and care."

"You are most welcome Gilraen. The doors of Edoras will always be open to you." King Eomer gave a slight bow in return and smiled at this beautiful child.

The Queen then added, "We would be most happy to have you for a longer visit if the occasion ever arises."

"I would welcome that," Gilraen bowed to the Queen.

She turned to Barahir and place her hand upon his arm. "Goodbye Barahir. I'm sure we will have plenty to speak of the next time we meet." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Barahir nodded and blushed.

She then stepped up to Elfwine, who seemed very sad at the parting. "Remember what I have told you." and she kissed his cheek as well. She turned to mount her horse but her hand was pulled back and a soft kiss was placed on the top and then released quickly. She looked at Elfwine and smiled a shy smile then mounted her horse.

As she rode off to join the waiting Gimli, she heard Elfwine say, "I will never forget, Gilraen."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The companies headed northeast across the plains of Rohan, planning to edge around Fangorn Forest and past Lorien. This would take some days and they fell into the steady pace they had rode before the stop at Edoras.

Gilraen pondered all that had happened thus far. She thought of the people of Rohan, the stables, and how Elfwine had kissed her hand. She had never had a boy act in such a manner around her. Elfwine made her feel as though she was beautiful. She had been told she was beautiful many times before. But this was the first time someone had made her feel it. These feelings were very new to her and she did not know what to make of them.

Then there was that strange old man, Radagast, he called himself. When she asked Barahir about him, Barahir said that he had not seen anyone by that description.

Gilraen was deep in thought about this when Legolas rode up next to her. "How fair you Gilraen?" he smiled at her.

She gave him a small smile in return. "Well enough. I met someone in Edoras that I found very strange. He said strange things to me."

Legolas looked concerned. "Tell me of it."

"Well, he surprised me at the brook yesterday. It was as though he had appeared and then disappeared too quickly. He knew who I was and said he wanted to meet me."

Legolas thought back to yesterday. He did remember seeing the two children walk to the brook. He did not have them followed as he could still see them from the archery field, wading in the water. He did not remember a man being there with them.

"Did he say who he was or why he wanted to meet you?" Legolas inquired.

"He said he was called Radagast the Brown."

Legolas looked surprised. "Radagast! In Rohan?"

"You know him?" Now Gilraen was surprised.

Legolas looked over at her. "Yes, I know him. He makes his home in Rhosgobel on the southern border of Mirkwood. He prefers the company of birds to being with anyone else. But he is a good wizard, as far as wizards go."

"A wizard? You mean like the wizards I have heard of in stories, like Gandalf and Saruman?", marveled Gilraen.

"Yes, he is of the same kind, the Istari."

Gilraen thought of how rude she was to him. She was relieved he did not turn her into a stone or something. Then she remembered his other words. "Legolas, he said something strange before he disappeared. He said, "Beware the red." Know you what he meant?"

Legolas looked ahead, deep in thought. Why would Radagast give Gilraen such a warning? What could it mean? He did not like the feeling those words gave him. He wished Radagast were here for questioning. Why was Radagast so far south? Legolas had never heard of the brown wizard traveling unless there was trouble afoot.

"I cannot think what he meant by those words Gilraen. Perhaps the meaning will become apparent later."

"So do you think he has foreseen trouble for me?" the worried girl asked.

Legolas looked over at her concerned face. "Though I do not dismiss the words of wizards lightly, you must know you will be well protected wherever you are. Myself and everyone traveling with you here today would never let harm befall you. In Rivendell, your uncles are more than capable of protecting you and the magic surrounding the lands around Rivendell is strong. Elvish spells meant to keep out evil.", he reassured her.

Gilraen nodded and looked ahead, unsure of how safe the world really was.

Legolas knew she wasn't consoled. He did not know what else to say and he too was disturbed by the wizard's words. They rode in silence, lost in their own thoughts, until it was time to make camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed uneventful, although the trail alongside Fangorn caused the companies to be unusually silent. The occasionally sound of groans and cracking branches would catch their attention and cause many nervous glances. Gilraen spoke softly to Gimli, as she had heard about Fangorn and about the creatures that lived there. "Have you seen any Ents spying on us yet?" she whispered.

Gimli laughed at her caution, "You need not fear Gilraen. Ents are gentle creatures for the most part. Why, Legolas and I have had some lengthy travels through that forest and I am pleased to say I am still in one piece."

"The trees, however, are the ones to watch." he continued. "They are very wary of strangers. I have seen how dangerous they could be when angered."

"I have heard those stories." Gilraen was half hoping to meet an Ent like the one in the story with the halflings.

Gimli went on. "If it were just you, me, and Legolas, we would be able to go through Fangorn and satisfy that curiosity of yours lass." He smiled at her. "But to bring all these men through, weapons hanging off their horses, well let's just say, it would upset the trees. We best go around this time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late one morning Legolas stopped and signaled for all others to halt as well. Gilraen looked around for the cause and finally spotted three elves walking towards them from the northwest. They did not seem overly friendly but they did approach Legolas as if they knew him. Legolas jumped down off his horse and spoke to them in elvish. Gilraen understood elvish and listened carefully with her keen hearing.

Legolas was explaining to them who all the men were and where they were headed. They spoke of the orc problems to the north. Legolas wanted to know if they had seen anything lately.

The three elves looked at the troops and their gazes found Gilraen, sitting atop her mare. She heard them ask Legolas why an elf maiden child traveled with soldiers. She heard Legolas explain who she was and where she was going. They looked at her with more interest this time.

Legolas turned and walked to Gilraen. "Gilraen, those elves are from Lorien, home of your great grandfather, Lord Celeborn. They have suggested that perhaps you should like to meet him."

Gilraen could not hide her excitement. She knew of Lord Celeborn and thought how very old he was and how wise he must be. It always made her sad when she thought of how his wife sailed to Valinor without him. He must be very lonely without her, she thought. "I would like to meet him Legolas. Are we near Lorien now?"

"It is just over that next rise." he pointed to the northwest. "I will take the troops a little more north and make an early camp while they take you to see Lord Celeborn. I will come into Lorien and retrieve you when we must move on."

Gilraen was a bit nervous about this arrangement. She would have to leave with these elves she did not know. Legolas sensed her fear. "Would you like me to send someone with you?"

Gilraen swallowed her fear and replied bravely, "No, I think I can trust them if you do."

Legolas smiled at her. "I know these elves. They are good warriors and will protect you well. Do you think they would let anything happen to the kin of Lord Celeborn?"

She smiled slightly back. "Farewell, my lord." she said as she made to move her mare towards the three waiting elves. Legolas waved to the three elves and said, "Care well for her my friends."

**If you have read this far, please review me. Let me know how I'm doing. It's that little button down there, to the left. Thanks!**

**Next: Gilraen meets Celeborn and a journey she did not plan on begins.**


	5. Time Immortal

**Chapter 5 - Time Immortal**

As Gilraen's mare followed the three Lorien elves into the forest, Gilraen felt she was being watched. Up she gazed into the faces of other elves who had been set high above in flets, keeping guard over Lorien. They all watched her progress and she could tell that her guides had mentally informed them of their business.

They seemed so strange and foreign to her. The elves she was used to, at the haven in Ithilien, seemed friendlier. These Lorien elves seemed more suspicious and mysterious. The fact that her guides did not speak to her also put her at unease. Gilraen found herself regretting her decision to come. What if Lord Celeborn was just as distant as these elves?

After a few hours of this silent riding, Gilraen's fear was replaced with wonder as she first laid eyes on Caras Galadon. The timeless beauty of the tree homes and grottos transported Gilraen to a world of magic. She stared wide-eyed at all. Here laid the heart of Lorien. The elves here seemed regal and fairylike to her young imagination. She could easily believe all the stories she had been told about this place.

Gilraen was so filled with wonder that the stopping of her horse jolted her senses back to the present. Her guides just stood there looking at the ground, holding her reign. Did they want her to get down? She was pondering this when she felt a probing in her mind.

_Come to me child._

She looked ahead and noticed a small balcony set in a mallorn tree. On the balcony stood the noblest elf she had ever laid eyes on. Long, smooth golden hair flowed over his light blue robes. His blue eyes shown with wisdom. Though he did not smile, Gilraen felt he did welcome her presence.

She slowly got off her horse and just as slowly walked towards the stairs under the mallorn balcony. She felt that time was slower here and so she should be. An elf maiden stood midway up the stairs and inclined her head to Gilraen. Gilraen returned the gesture and continued up the stairs, apprehensive about meeting her great grandfather.

She had heard the tales about him. How he had been alive in the first age of Middle Earth, so very, very long ago. She knew the story of how he had met her great grandmother, Galadriel, in the Kingdom of King Thingol in Beleriand. She knew all those tales. Now she was to meet someone who had lived in those times and in those lands that were long ago covered by the sea.

She reached the balcony, but he was no longer there. So she continued across it until she entered a doorway of branches which bloomed the most fragrant white blossoms. She entered and saw Lord Celeborn, sitting alone in this small alcove. Gilraen slowed to a stop in front of him and bowed low. She was too frightened to speak, as she felt waves of power radiating off him.

When she raised her eyes to his, she felt an immediate pull on her thoughts. It felt as though images were flying by and she started to sway in dizziness. After a few long minutes she could no longer stand and she collapsed onto her knees, breaking eye contact.

"Forgive me Gilraen, for I was anxious to know of you." Lord Celeborn consoled.

Gilraen then realized that he had pulled all the thoughts that he could from her head. He now knew all her memories and she stared at him in wonder.

_That's right child. It is the ancient way of sharing knowledge with our kindred. When you live long, there are times when you are separated from each other, for centuries at times. It is how elves share our experiences with each other._

_Go and rest now as I can see this has been a strain for you._

Gilraen rose to her feet, feeling confused. The elf maiden she passed on the stairs was now beside her, taking her by the hand. Gilraen took one last look at Lord Celeborn as the maiden led her away and up some more stairs. They crossed over a bridge between the trees and onto a large flet with gauzy material hung from the branches above. There was an assortment of large cushions and pillows set in a private area and a decanter of liquid on a small table next to them.

The elf maiden began to unfasten the clasp of Gilraen's riding cloak and then she removed it and placed it over her arm. She gestured to the pillows and nodded.

"Will you not speak to me?" Gilraen asked her in elvish. "Why do the elves of Lorien not speak?"

The elf maiden replied, "We speak my lady. Though we usually do not speak aloud."

"I am anxious to know of this place. Will you tell me more of Lorien?"

"That is not my place. Lord Celeborn shall tell you all you wish to know," she answered respectfully.

"Why can you not tell me? I do not find it easy to speak with Lord Celeborn," Gilraen explained.

Gilraen felt apprehensive about asking anything from Lord Celeborn. His enormous power and abilities to read her mind had left her with a fear of their next meeting.

"I am no high elf, my lady. I but serve Lord Celeborn and would not presume to educate his kin." she answered. The maiden bowed and left with Gilraen's cloak as Gilraen thought about her words. Was Lord Celeborn so strict with his servants as to keep them silent?

She lay down on the cushions and began to wonder when Legolas would come for her. She hoped it was soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She woke to the sound of singing from other flets surrounding hers. At least they sing aloud, she thought. She made her way to the edge of the flet and sat down, feet dangling over the edge, listening to the song.

It was not just one voice but many and Gilraen closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful melody. They sang of Lorien and the beauty of its trees, streams, animals and birds. The song was filled with their love for this place and it's inhabitants.

Gilraen started to hum the melody and tried to imprint the words in her mind. Then she found herself singing along, softly at first. Her voice soon grew louder and soon it's lovely tone mingled with the voices of the others.

She didn't know how long she had been singing for, because she was completely carried away by the sound. It was a long while before she began to realize that the only voice now singing was her own. She ended the song and opened her eyes to find that the elf maiden had returned and stood waiting silently.

The elf smiled and gestured towards the stairs.

"Where do I go?" asked Gilraen, wanting to hear a speaking voice.

"Lord Celeborn awaits you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilraen was led down to the forest floor and down many twisting paths; the sound of rushing water was growing louder. Finally the elf maiden stopped and gestured for Gilraen to continue on her own down a set of stairs formed from the roots of trees.

When Gilraen reached the last stair a breath taking sight met her. There lay a sparkling river, glistening from the shafts of sunlight that made their way through the tree canopy. Flowers of many varieties and colors grew along its banks and on both sides of the pathway she was on. Lord Celeborn sat on a lovely stone bench, carved in the shape of flat tree branches.

He turned his head towards her as she approached and indicated another bench that rested across from his. Gilraen sat, careful not to look directly into his eyes.

Lord Celeborn had sensed her fear of him. It had been so long since he had dealings with children, he had forgotten how fragile they could be. He did not want her fear, however, so he decided to try to find a common ground.

"You sing lovely Gilraen," he began. "It has been long since the elves of Lorien have been silenced by the song of another."

Gilraen risked a glance at his face and saw that he had a slight smile on his face. Some of her fear eased and she smiled back.

He had read earlier from her mind of her thirst for elven history and stated, "Long ago, in the kingdom of Doriath, there was a princess with a beautiful voice like yours, but you already know of her."

Gilraen nodded and said, "Yes, her name was Luthien. Her tale is my favorite of all."

"She was not just a tale, Gilraen, she was as real as you and I. I lived in Doriath at the time of Luthien. I heard her song and saw her beauty."

Gilraen's eyes widened with wonder. Of course this was true, she thought, but she had never before made the connection of Lord Celeborn actually knowing Luthien. The tale was so very old.

"Did you see Beren as well, and Huan, and Carcharoth? Did you see the Silmaril they captured from Morgoth?" she was so excited at this revelation she could not contain her words.

He was amused at her wonder. "Yes, I saw all that had happened. The parts of the tale, which took place in Doriath, I was present for."

Gilraen looked at him in awe.

Celeborn ventured, "Would you like to see them?"

Her face fell into confusion as she asked, "How?"

"The same way I saw into your thoughts and memories earlier." he explained.

Her eyes widened, "I can share those memories with you?"

"Yes child," he smiled again. "Look into my eyes Gilraen. I will make it easy for you. I will have those thoughts ready for you to take. Do it child, look."

Gilraen took a deep breath and looked into his light blue eyes. The images flew into her mind at once. Such a magnificent kingdom was Doriath. She saw King Thingol and Queen Melian in all their magnificence. The caverns of Menegroth that the Dwarves carved for the royal pair, the tapestries woven with magic from the hands and heart of Melian, and so many more images of the beauty of the elves.

Gilraen saw Luthien, though she could not hear her voice, standing next to Beren, in front of her angry father. More and more images flooded the mind of Gilraen and she felt frozen in time. Then she saw the Silmaril and it's light shown with a brightness she had never before witnessed.

Finally Celeborn looked away from Gilraen and she gazed out at the flowing river in wonder.

_It was all so beautiful._

She thought these words and Celeborn projected back.

_I can share much of my history with you Gilraen in this way. Not even the libraries of Rivendell can show you what I can. _

Gilraen looked at him again, wondering what he would say next.

_Would you like that, Gilraen? Would you like to learn from me?_

_I leave for Rivendell soon. My uncles are expecting me._

_I have already thought this over, while you were sleeping. I shall take you to Rivendell myself. It is no place for you to be traveling with rough soldiers._

Gilraen made to protest. She did not mind traveling with Legolas and Gimli. All others in the company treated her very well. But Lord Celeborn knew her thoughts before she spoke them.

_I know you are fond of your companions. However, they take a road that may be unsafe at this time. Also, I have been contemplating a visit to Rivendell for some time now, before I knew of your journey. I grow weary here and wish to stay with my grandchildren._

Gilraen thought of how lonely he must be with Galadriel in Lorien and her heart went out to him. Perhaps he needed her company more than Legolas and Gimli did, she pondered. There was also the temptation of his knowledge that he offered. She sat staring at the ground, thinking all this through.

"You are right, Gilraen. It is not the same here without Galadriel," he said, startling her out of her thoughts.

She could not help satisfy her curiosity, now that he had brought up the subject. "Why did you not leave with her?"

"The time was not right for me. Galadriel said there was something left undone that I needed to do before I could join her in Valinor."

"Did she tell you what it was?"

"She did not." Lord Celeborn looked at this curious child and felt a warmth beginning to build in his heart. He had not felt this warmth for a very, very long time.

"How will you know when it will be the right time?"

"There come moments in your life, Gilraen, when your heart tells you it is the right time. I will listen to my heart, as you should as well."

Gilraen pondered these important words. Finally she said, "My heart is telling me that I should go to Rivendell, with you, grandfather."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Please let me know how you like the story thus far. The comments are very encouraging! Thanks!**


	6. Journey of Time

**Journey of Time**

Early the next morning, when the first of the sun's rays streamed down through the canopy, Gilraen awoke to the gentle shaking of her arm. She opened her eyes and saw the elven maidservant smiling down on her. "My lady, Lord Legolas is here, speaking with Lord Celeborn." Gilraen sat up quickly. She did not want Legolas to leave without saying farewell.

"What is your name?" asked Gilraen, remembering that she had never asked this before. Now that she was to travel with Lord Celeborn, she felt she should get to know his people.

"I am called Fireal," she replied as she helped Gilraen dress. Fireal had brought up a new gown for Gilraen to wear. The ladies of Lord Celeborn's house had been working on it all day yesterday as Lord Celeborn had told them Gilraen was to stay with him and would need more fitting garments.

Gilraen ran her fingers over the shimmering material. She had never felt anything so smooth before. These elves were truly skilled.

"It's beautiful Fireal. Thank you." Gilraen said truthfully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Celeborn had informed Legolas of his decision to take Gilraen to Rivendell himself by taking the path west over the mountains. Legolas knew that at this time, that path was safest and he did have confidence in Lord Celeborn and his guard to keep Gilraen safe.

"I will inform King Elessar and Queen Arwen of this change in plans," Legolas said.

"Do not spare any of your men. I will send a messenger of my own to Minas Tirith," Celeborn replied. Legolas nodded his compliance. There was another matter on his mind however. He felt it was important that Lord Celeborn know of it. Before he could speak the words, Lord Celeborn spoke.

"You worry about the warning from the wizard."

Legolas nodded. "She has told you then?"

"No, but I have seen it." Lord Celeborn replied. "I do not yet know the meaning, but I will think deeply on it. I have a vague recollection of something, but it was long ago." Lord Celeborn looked off towards the north, in deep thought.

Just then Gilraen came up the stairs and joined them on the balcony. She bowed her greetings and they bowed back.

"Lord Celeborn has informed me of your decision, Gilraen. I will miss your company greatly," Legolas smiled at her.

"And I will miss yours. And Gimli's too of course," she added.

"I will tell him." Legolas put his hand on her shoulder and bent down so that his face was level with hers. "He will have to bore the soldiers with his stories now."

They both laughed and Gilraen said, "I was not bored." Then she grew sober and said, "Will I see you at Rivendell?"

"I expect that you will," Legolas replied. "My business will take me to Rivendell, after I have spoken with my father in Mirkwood." Gilraen felt better about her decision now. It wasn't like she wouldn't see him for years, as would have been the case if she stayed in Minas Tirith.

"Farewell Gilraen, may the Valar watch over you and keep you ever in their care," Legolas bowed to her. He had to get started back to the troops. They had lingered enough and needed to be on their way once again.

"Farewell my Lord," she bowed in return. She walked to the edge of the balcony and watched Legolas mount his waiting horse and make his way up the forest path. Lord Celeborn had come and stood next to Gilraen, watching as well. He knew of the affection Gilraen had for Lord Legolas and he knew that she would think of him often in her child's heart.

"Do not be so sad child. Those we care about are never truly far."

Gilraen gazed up at Lord Celeborn. She knew he was giving her important advice, but she couldn't help thinking he was also giving it to himself.

"Thank you for the new dress Grandfather," she said, not wanting to discuss the meaning of his words at the moment. "It is so very lovely."

Lord Celeborn smiled warmly at her. He was very happy she was going to be with him now. She filled his lonely heart with a happiness he had almost forgotten. "I plan on giving you with many gifts, Gilraen. I have not had a daughter around to cherish for thousands of years."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gilraen's days passed in happiness over the next two weeks as the preparations for the journey to Rivendell were made. Gilraen found out that many would be accompanying them, not only guards but other nobles and their households. Lord Celeborn had assigned Fireal to be Gilraen's personal maid and Gilraen was happy that she would have a female companion along.

True to his word, Lord Celeborn was a very generous grandfather. The next week was Gilraen's eleventh birthday, and he gave her a chest filled with two more gowns, two cloaks, brooches, a set of beautiful brushes for her hair and three silver and gold circlets to adorn her head. She truly felt like an elven princess when dressed in her finery.

During this time Gilraen explored the forest around Caras Galadon and she enjoyed climbing to the highest flets overlooking the top of the tree canopy. The guards on the flets indulged her curiosity and pointed out the various directions and landscapes, telling her the names of the mountains she saw in the distance.

Best of all were the times she spent with Lord Celeborn by the river. He would show her more images of the past and talk to her about her ancestors. She would have so many questions for him and he would answer them all patiently. He was filling her mind with so many new things that Gilraen felt she was changing in a way she couldn't explain. She would spend hours contemplating things he had told her.

Lord Celeborn had sensed that Gilraen had special gifts. She was very intelligent and her thoughts were deep. He felt that she was destined to become very wise. He knew that Middle Earth would need more like her, as many of the eldar and wise ones had already left for Valinor. He decided that teaching Gilraen was well worth the time.

----------------------------------------------------------

The night before they were to leave on the journey north, Lord Celeborn was awoken by Gilraen's screams. He quickly sprang up the stairs to her flet and found Gilraen sitting up in bed sobbing. Fireal was trying to comfort her by petting her head.

"What has happened?" Celeborn inquired as he made his way to Gilraen and sat on her bed next to her.

"It was terrible! A dream that seemed so real!" Gilraen sobbed. She hugged Celeborn and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Let me see it child." Celeborn pulled Gilraen to arms length and stared into her frightened eyes.

Images of slaughter filled his mind. Blood spilled from many bodies. Blood staining a snow covered ground. Men, women and children with arrows sticking up from their dead bodies. Heads and arms lying disconnected.

Celeborn hugged Gilraen again to calm her and he knew that this was no ordinary dream. Gilraen had a vision. He knew that this was not a memory he had given her from his past. That meant it must be of something yet to come. But where and to whom? He thought of the snow in the vision. It will not come to pass until winter, he reasoned.

"Shh Gilraen. Calm yourself child. Fireal, get Gilraen drink and a little food. Hunger can sometimes cause dreams," he consoled.

"But I am not hungry," she explained.

"Listen to me Gilraen. You are safe with me. Do not ever believe otherwise."

----------------------------------------------------------

Gilraen was amazed at the efficiency of the Lorien elves. How all was packed and made ready for the journey, and how the horses were fitted with all the comforts they would need. She was surprised when Fireal showed her that no matter how tightly she rolled up her clothing, they would not wrinkle. She was happy that her new dresses would not be ruined on the journey. She tried to wear her old riding garments that she arrived in, but Lord Celeborn sent her back to change. "You are a princess Gilraen. You will look like one."

"He wants me to ride through the mountains in a new gown?" she complained to Fireal.

"You will be surprised at how durable these gowns are," she replied.

As all were mounting their horses, Gilraen saw how right Celeborn had been. All the Lorien elves looked beautiful and dressed in finery. It seemed as if they were making a statement to the outside world of their status. Lorien elves were very proud beings.

As the procession moved north down the forest paths, the elves began a song of farewell. Gilraen thought it lovely, and joined in as well. They sang of leaving fair Lorien behind and how it would be missed. The elves staying behind at Caras Galadon would sing a farewell response back to them after every few verses. Soon the voices in the distance faded and all that could be heard was the traveling party.

To Gilraen's great joy, she found that much of the riding was done to the accompaniment of song. She found in the words and harmonies a feeling of transporting to a higher place of being. Many times she lost herself in the sounds and was glad her mare followed the others on her own. The hours passed by in this way, and the days seem short and lovely.

There were songs for all landscapes they passed. Sometimes, stories would be sung of an event that happened long ago in the particular spot they were passing.

They climbed high over the pass of Caradhras, and Gilraen was treated to a view unsurpassed by any she had seen before. There was still snow at the top and the chilly air was clean and refreshing.

After they reached the bottom of the other side, they turned north once more. Celeborn explained to Gilraen how this area, in the second age, use to be an elf haven called Ost-in-Edhil. As they camped there one evening, he gave her the images of that time and place. He had lived there for a time with Galadriel. He explained that it was here that the rings of power were forged, when Sauron had disguised himself as a friend. It was also here that Celebrimbor, the last descendant of Feanor, had lost his life to Sauron. Feanor was the creator of the Silmarils, Celeborn explained. He was the one who filled them with the light from the trees of Yavanna in Valinor.

Gilraen knew that story. It always made her sad to think that Feanor had let greed destroy so many, even his own family.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by in this fashion and Gilraen was very happy with the way the elves found so much joy in nature. Soon they entered the north country and Celeborn pointed out the direction of the Shire of the halflings to the west. Soon they would be turning east when they came to the town of Bree. Celeborn explained that men and halflings now lived at Bree.

"Will we stop in Bree? I would like to meet a halfling!" Gilraen remembered all the stories of the halflings and their adventures during the War of the Ring. She was so curious as to meet the race of people that could actually bring down the Dark Lord Sauron.

"Elves do not depend upon the hospitality of other races unless we have no choice," he told her. "We will pass Bree and make camp in the forest as we usually do."

Gilraen was disappointed. She loved being with the elves, but they could be so superior minded at times. Perhaps she could see a halfling on the road in passing, she hoped.

She did not see any pass by and she was sorely disappointed. Celeborn glanced over at her and smiled. "You are yet young, Gilraen, I'm sure you will see halflings in the future." She hoped he was right.

------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by happily without mishap. They were now approaching Rivendell and were expected to arrive by nightfall. Gilraen felt extremely excited and thought about how she would finally meet her uncles. They noticed lookouts high above the hilly ridges and elves waved in greeting at them. Rivendell was expecting them.

As they were riding across the last bridge, the sound of the Rivendell elves singing a song of welcome wafted through the evening. The Lorien elves responded back with song as well. She was finally here, thought Gilraen. She smiled over at Lord Celeborn, who smiled back at her. He felt her excitement and it was a very contagious feeling.

"Fireal! We are here! We are at Rivendell!" Gilraen chirped to her maid. Fireal seemed excited too. She had never left Lorien before.

Flocks of birds were flying and swooping through the canyons, singing their own songs. They seemed joyful at the arrival as well. The procession made it's way under the archways and into the main courtyard. Gilraen's eyes marveled at the colors and beauty around her. Waterfalls fell around the haven that seemed to be a thing put there by Yavanna herself.

She now noticed all the elves standing around them, some on balconies, some in the courtyard, others on terraces surrounding them. All seemed happy to see them and it seemed as though many already knew each other as Lorien elves stepped off their horses and greeted others warmly with hugs.

On the stone steps stood a group of elves looking at Gilraen with interest and affection. These must be my relatives, she thought. Lord Celeborn spoke in her mind.

_Come off your horse Gilraen and meet your uncles._

She saw Celeborn making his way to the stairway as the group descended to meet him. Gilraen came down and straightened out her gown and hair quickly before she made her way to the gathering.

Elrohir and Elladan were embracing Celeborn and staring into his eyes. Gilraen knew they were sharing images with each other and she stood quietly and waited. Meanwhile she gazed at the female elves next to them and they smiled down at her. One of them walked down to her and said, "You must be Gilraen." Gilraen bowed to her.

"I am Nemel, wife of Elrohir, your uncle. These are Mendir and Teslan, your cousins." Gilraen's gaze followed to where she pointed. There stood two elven children, around her age she guessed, a boy and a girl. She had not known of these cousins. She was pleasantly surprised. She bowed to them and they bowed back.

Elrohir then spoke to her, drawing her attention away from her cousins. "Welcome Gilraen, I am Elrohir and this is Elladan." Elladan stepped forward and all bows were exchanged.

Elladan then spoke. "We were so happy when we heard you were to stay with us." He looked at her thoughtfully. "You look so much like your mother, it is like having our little sister back again. We have prepared her old room for you and we are sure she won't mind you using any of her old belongings," he smiled warmly.

"Nemel will show you and your maid the way." Elrohir announced. "We shall speak again at the feast tonight."

"Thank you." Gilraen managed to say. She felt suddenly shy around all these elves looking at her. She wanted to say more but she felt like she forgot how to speak. She followed her smiling aunt up the stairs and into a series of passages, Fireal was trailing behind. Finally they entered a beautiful room that seemed half exposed to nature. Gilraen smiled as she could picture her mother in a room like this. She was definitely going to like it here, she thought. The birds fluttered in branches above her balcony and the sound of a rushing waterfall was near. She looked over her shoulder at Fireal and noticed a smile on her face as well. They locked eyes.

_Beautiful!_

They both projected at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Please send me a review and let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you!**

**Coming Up: Gilraen's years at Rivendell pass happily but fate has waiting for her. Evil lurks in the North. Will Gilraen get caught in it's twisted plot?**


	7. The Great and the Small

**A big thank you to my reviewers! Please keep your encouraging words coming!**

**Chapter 7: The Great and Small **

Two years had passed happily for Gilraen. She grew close to her elven relatives at Rivendell, especially to her cousins Mendir and Teslan. Mendir and Teslan were twin brother and sister and Gilraen was surprised to find that they were six months younger than she was. They seemed mature for their age.

The three of them explored the forests, the trails, and the streams around Rivendell. Oftentimes, they would take their horses and camp under the stars on a warm summer's eve in a special place of particular beauty they had found. They called their secret spot Pinnath Gelin because it was a vivid shade of green.

At other times, Gilraen would spend her time with Celeborn and Elladan in the library. She read a lot of the scrolls, but it was always more fascinating to learn from her grandfather and uncle as they had seen so much in their lifetimes. Elladan enjoyed educating Gilraen since he had no children of his own. They spent many happy hours walking through Rivendell, discussing a variety of topics. He was amazed at how wise she becoming at her young age and how quickly she understood abstract matters. Often on their walks, Gilraen would stop by the statue of her namesake, her Dunedain grandmother, and ask Elladan about anything he might know of her.

One particular time he said something that confused her. They had been discussing how Elrond and Elros were born Half-elven, just as she had been. That they had been given a choice, of whether they wanted to be Elf or Dunedain. Gilraen then had a thought and asked, "If they were Half-elven like me, and they were given a choice, will I not also be given a choice?"

Elladan looked at her thoughtfully and replied, "Your mother, Elrohir and myself were also given the choice. You already know that your mother chose mortality. Elrohir and myself have yet to choose, but we must do so soon."

"Why?" asked Gilraen. Were the Valar keeping a close watch on them?

"It was said that when my father left for Valinor, we must choose. He has left, but we have not yet chosen. It is clear to me now that it will be more a decision as to whether or not we go to Valinor. If we stay, we will eventually expire. If we leave before the last ship sets sail, we will be as other elves."

"What will you do?" Gilraen wondered.

He smiled at her and said simply, "I know not."

She smiled and returned to her earlier question, "Do you think I have a choice?"

Elladan looked at her in silence. "It is not for me to say Gilraen." He walked away, leaving her burning with this unanswered thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after her thirteenth birthday, her cousins came running into her room early one morning. They shook her awake. "Gilraen come quickly, you must see this," said Mendir.

"I must dress first," she groggily replied.

"There is no time," they said, tugging her up. Teslan grabbed her cloak and threw it over her. "Come on."

"What is so important?" she asked as she followed them through the halls and outside.

"You'll see," laughed Teslan.

They led her up the stairs of a lookout tower, and up to the very top landing. Then they pointed to the northwest and Gilraen looked off in that direction. She didn't notice anything unusual at first, just trees, boulders and a waterfall. Then it became apparent that the trees were moving! They had limbs that swung back and forth and they had two trunks that served as legs, also moving.

Soon all of Rivendell, it seemed, had climbed to higher ground to watch the strange procession that was heading towards the northern edge of Rivendell. Elrohir had climbed up to the platform on which the children stood and looked over.

"Are those... could they be... Ents?" Gilraen asked in awe.

Elrohir let out a small laugh. "I believe they are! And look! Our two little friends lead them!"

Gilraen looked closer to see what he was speaking of. Sure enough there were two small figures sitting on ponies in front of the parade of Ents.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Hobbits. I'm sure you've heard of them. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

"Oh my! They are the famous halflings! The ones from the stories! Will we get to meet them uncle?" Gilraen was very excited. This would be her first encounter with hobbits and she was happy that it would be with these particular hobbits.

"I believe you will, Gilraen. They are headed this way." He waved his arm in the air to signal a group of elves to ride out and meet the halflings.

The cousins all grinned at each other and Gilraen said, "Let us hurry and get ready, they will soon be here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In less than an hour Gilraen and many others found themselves waiting in the main courtyard for the arrival of the hobbits. Soon they came through the archway, followed by the elven greeting party. Hobbits were small, but they wear big smiles, thought Gilraen.

Merry and Pippin were indeed very happy to finally reach Rivendell. They dismounted their ponies and walked up to where Elladan and Elrohir were standing. They were surprised to see Lord Celeborn here at Rivendell and gave him a formal bow.

Gilraen studied the hobbits as they greeted the adults. They seemed very friendly. Finally Elladan introduced Gilraen and her cousins to the hobbits. They turned to her and bowed and she bowed back.

Merry then spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you princess, you are truly as beautiful as your mother. We look forward to seeing the King and Queen when we reach Gondor. It has been too long."

"You are going to Gondor?" Gilraen wondered. "With Ents?"

Pippin laughed, "Oh no! I'm afraid they would not care for such a big city!"

Gilraen craned her head to look and see if the Ents would soon be coming into the courtyard. Pippin caught her gaze.

"They won't be coming into Rivendell either, Gilraen." Pippin continued. "They'll prefer to stay in the forest. It makes them feel safe. They will stay just beyond that ridge over there until we are ready to move on." Pippin pointed to the north.

"How is it that you travel with Ents?" asked Elrohir. It was a question that everyone wanted to know.

"Well," said Merry, "they are not exactly Ents. They are Entwives! They have been lost for a very long time and we are taking them back to their husbands."

Pippin then added, "It's a very long story, and we'd be glad to tell it, if we could get a bit of breakfast."

"Of course," said Elladan, "we have not eaten yet ourselves. Please come join us." The hobbits happily turned their mules over to some grooms and followed the family up to the dining pavilion.

As the platters were offered and the eating begun, the elves were very polite and did not press the hungry hobbits with questions. They would speak when they wished to. Gilraen was anxious to know and she hoped they would soon start the telling. Luckily the hobbits seemed to eat quickly and were soon full enough to speak.

"I suppose the story about our journey into Fangorn and our friendship with Treebeard is well known?" began Pippin.

No one said anything, but the children nodded. Pippin smiled at them and continued. "Well, Treebeard had mentioned to us that the reason no more Ents were born was because they had lost the Entwives. Merry and I felt very sad for the old fellow and his friends you know."

Merry added, "Yes, we did. We never quite forgotten about them and what they did for us."

"Anyways," Pippin continued, "there's a very strange man by the name of Tom Bombadil, who lives out in the Old Forest north of the Shire. We had the pleasure of making his acquaintance long ago, on our first journey out of the Shire. He's a top notch fellow, helped us out of a few tight spots."

Merry laughed, "You sure can say that."

"I'm telling this story," Pippin scolded Merry. "Well, as I was saying, old Tom is our friend. Last fall Merry and I decided that we would like to visit Tom and see how he was and his lovely wife Goldberry as well. We got to talking about Ents, since trees and such are very much Tom's thing. When we got to the part about Entwives missing, Goldberry and Tom looked at each other with knowing. They knew of a place in the Old Forest where the Entwives were seen!"

"Why hadn't the Entwives ever told Tom they were lost?" asked Mendir.

Merry answered this time. "Well, the Entwives are very shy you see. And even though our friend had a way with trees, he never could get the Entwives to say much about themselves. He thinks that they had just forgotten who they were after all this time."

Pippin went on. "You can imagine how excited we were to find out about them! We rode with Tom to find them. It took two days before we reached them. They wouldn't speak to us at first. So Merry and I started telling them about their husbands. We told them things that Treebeard had told us and so forth. Then the wives gradually started speaking to us. Naturally we offered to take them back to Fangorn to be with their husbands."

"They were a bit frightened to be leaving the Old Forest and we had to reassure them that they would be safe. We waited until spring to begin the journey, after the snow melted. It's been a bit hard on us old hobbits, having to stick to the forests, instead of well-trod paths. But it will all be worth it to see the surprise on our old Treebeard's face when we ride in with the Entwives!" Pippin laughed.

Elrohir then spoke, "That is a very noble thing you do my friends. I will send an escort with you to help your passage over the mountains, if you think it will not disturb the Entwives to have elves with them."

"I think we may talk them into it and thank you, we accept that help," Merry replied.

The hobbits only stayed for ten days and during that time Gilraen and her cousins had some opportunities to speak with them. Merry and Pippin were very happy to relate their tales first hand and to tell them all they wanted to know about the Shire. Gilraen enjoyed their humor and quick wit and it seemed the time of their visit went by too quickly.

"We need to move on and get our task done while the weather is fair. We plan on staying awhile in Rohan before we spend the winter in Gondor. Lots of friends to visit, you know," explained Merry.

"Winters in Gondor are quite fair. You will find no snow on the ground like you do here in the north," stated Gilraen.

"Precisely!" smiled Merry.

Gilraen had prepared many items to send with them for her family. She had letters that she had written and sketches she had drawn. She also sent some flowers which she had pressed. These flowers only grew here in the north. Pressing flowers was a hobby of Gilraen's, as Teslan had shown her how to do it properly. Gilraen loved the thought of preserving things. She folded these items carefully in cloth for the long journey ahead.

The morning that the hobbits were to leave, Gilraen handed Pippin her package. "For my family," she explained.

"I'd be glad to deliver it my lady," the hobbit smiled.

Then Gilraen held out one more wrapped packed, a small one. "For Prince Elfwine of Rohan," she quickly added.

Her cousins standing nearby heard this and looked at her curiously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after the hobbits left Rivendell, Legolas and a group of five Mirkwood elves came riding into the courtyard. Gilraen was in the library with Celeborn when they heard Elladan and Elrohir call out greetings to them. Gilraen's heart leapt for joy as she hurried out onto the balcony above the courtyard. This was only Legolas's third visit to Rivendell since she had arrived and each time he never stayed very long.

He smiled up at her and gave a bow and she returned both in kind. She started down the stairs, listening to her Uncles speaking to the handsome elf.

"So it's true then, the orcs have been driven north and east?" Elrohir inquired.

"Yes, finally they have seen our strength and our scouts say they are wandering far from Mirkwood now. I don't think they will return anytime soon. Many of the soldiers from Gondor have taken a liking to Dale and may decide to stay. Some are preparing to go home to Gondor," Legolas explained.

"Will you be going with them?" Gilraen asked now.

"Originally I had planned to. But my father and brothers have complained that I am always wandering far from home. I have agreed to stay longer this time," he smiled at her. "Do you wish to return to Gondor yet?"

Gilraen was taken aback by that question. She had grown so use to being at Rivendell. Now that she knew Legolas would not be returning yet as well she made a quick decision. "I feel I would like to stay longer, there is still much to learn."

"Do not say such things Legolas, for we would not easily give Gilraen back to Gondor," teased Elladan.

"Then I see that Gondor must come to Gilraen," he teased back.

"What do you mean?" asked Gilraen.

"I have received word from your father that he and the Queen will be coming to the North Kingdom next summer. It will be in your letter as well, I'm sure." Legolas handed Gilraen a package.

Gilraen's eyes opened wide. "That is wonderful!"

Legolas smiled at her, "Yes, it is. Your father has a large kingdom and he does not want to neglect any part of it. There is also the rebuilding of Annuminas he is interested in. In fact, when I leave here, I will be going there to check on it myself. But I think most of all, there is a wandering princess he is interested in seeing again."

Gilraen smiled back at him. She was very happy at this news. She did miss them sorely. She now knew however that they would probably want her to return to Gondor with them when they left. She hoped they would decide to make a long visit.

She looked up at Lord Celeborn who still stood on the balcony. She could see that he too was thinking the same thing. He had grown very fond of Gilraen and the thought of her leaving pained his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coming up: Gilraen's sheltered and protected life may be breached by an innocent mistake. **


	8. The Unexpected

**The Unexpected**

The seasons passed pleasantly at Rivendell and soon the much-anticipated summer began. Gilraen was now fourteen and she was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. She started to notice that she was getting more attention from male elves and she was secretly pleased with how nice it felt.

In the evenings, Fireal would brush her hair and they would discuss stories or songs of love. Gilraen had noticed lately that Fireal seemed distracted and she observed her blushing in the company of an elf of the household guard.

"Fireal? Have you ever been in love?" Gilraen asked her one evening.

Fireal smiled and said, "Yes, I believe so."

"Can it possibly be Himstel?" Gilraen teased.

Fireal smiled and laughed.

Gilraen was happy for her maid. She hoped for herself that with the coming of her father, Legolas would be spending more time around her. Perhaps he would notice that she wasn't such a child anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The royal couple was not expected for at least another month and Gilraen passed the time as she usually did with Teslan and Mendir.

One afternoon, they decided to have a race down one of the northern paths. Gilraen had been able to quickly get her horse out of the stables before her cousins did and took off at a gallop. She heard Teslan called out, "No fair, Gilraen. We were not ready!" She laughed and kept going, knowing this was her one chance to beat Mendir at racing.

It was a warm day and Gilraen enjoyed the feel of the air rushing by her as she kept on going farther down the path. She was expecting Mendir to catch up with her at any moment with Teslan not far behind. She spurred her horse on to a quicker pace, looking over her shoulder. They were not yet in sight behind her.

Suddenly, not fifty feet away, a group of scruffy men stood in the pathway. Gilraen had her horse slow down and finally stop before she ran into any of them. Never had she seen such wild looking men before. They had dark, long hair and beards and their garments seemed roughly put together and undecorated. They did not seem very friendly to her eyes and she turned her horse to face in the direction back to Rivendell.

She then noticed that the same type of men she had just faced blocked her way. Gilraen felt a panic beginning in her breast as she was deciding if she should try to ride through them.

It was then that a different sort of man stepped into the pathway. He was not rough looking like the others but dressed like a young nobleman. She was perplexed as to what he was doing with such men.

"I suggest you get off your horse," he said to her, as one of the men grabbed the reigns of the horse.

"Why? What do you want?" she asked in her growing fright. She looked up the path that led to Rivendell and could see Mendir and Teslan riding down. She tried to concentrate on them.

_Go back. Get help. _

"Just do as I ask, and we'll try not to hurt you too bad," he laughed.

Gilraen looked at him in disbelief. No one had ever spoken such words to her. What kind of man would hurt an unarmed girl? She wondered who he could be to say such evil words and travel with such wild men. It seemed to be some sort of hunting party as they had some slain deer in a pile nearby.

Gilraen was frozen with fear and astonishment. Then she felt a wild man pull on her leg and tug her off her horse into his coarse arms. She heard them all laughing as she was dragged to the leader of this rabble. She was placed roughly on the ground at his feet.

The young nobleman bent down to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her face right and left.

"Ah, very pretty. A flower ripe for the plucking. Who are you beautiful blossom?" he asked in a condescending voice.

Gilraen was shaking with fear. She hoped that Mendir and Teslan had heard her mental plea and were getting help quickly.

"I am no one," she answered. She had heard tales of king's daughters being held for ransom and she did not wish to be taken hostage.

"I thought as much, riding unchaperoned as you are. Though your clothing is of fine weave. Perhaps one of my men would like to give his wife such a fine dress." The rough men laughed and Gilraen cringed.

Suddenly he pounced on top of her and Gilraen was knocked backwards onto the ground. He struggled to hold her flailing arms and legs down with his body as he started kissing her neck. Gilraen screamed and tried to scratch. The others stood around laughing, a wicked gleam in their eyes.

Then one of them said, "Elves." The nobleman hopped off Gilraen and looked up the mountain side path. A group of about thirty armed elves were riding quickly down the path.

"Let's go," he ordered. With a last look at Gilraen he said, "Sorry, my little flower, but it seems you will not become a woman today."

Gilraen waited until they had all mounted their horses and ridden off before she stood up and walked, stumbling with shock, to a nearby boulder. She sat and crossed her arms, shaking with tears. Never had anyone treated her so roughly before.

The troop of elven warriors soon reached her, Celeborn and her uncles were with them. Elrohir and Elladan slowed down and looked at Gilraen. Celeborn leapt off his horse and came directly to her, wrapping her in his arms while she wept on his shoulder.

Elrohir and Elladan looked furious.

"Gilraen? Did they... harm you?" Elrohir asked.

Celeborn already knew that the men did not complete what they intended to do. He answered for her. "Not in the way that you think. We were in time."

"They will pay dearly for touching you!" Elladan grounded out this vow and signaled the riders to follow. They stormed off in pursuit.

Celeborn held her and sent waves of reassuring energy into her to calm her. "You are all right, dear one, you are safe now," he crooned to her. "Let us go home and I will tell you stories of long ago." He picked her up and carried her to his horse, placing her in front and mounting behind her. Then he said some words to her mare and the intelligent animal followed them obediently back up the path to Rivendell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celeborn had sat by Gilraen's bedside that night until she had fallen asleep. He heard the sound of the returning riders and quietly left her room. He met Elladan and Elrohir walking across the courtyard.

"Did you find them?" Celeborn asked. They had been gone for hours and he had been waiting a long while for news.

Elladan and Elrohir looked disappointed. Nemel was now approaching as well, wondering at the outcome of the chase.

Elrohir shook his head. "We managed to kill five of them, but the others, including the leader, evaded us. Once they crossed the river, they separated their numbers. They were good at giving us false signs. We ended up following the wrong trail. Then it grew too dark."

"How fares Gilraen?" asked Elladan.

"We have given her a draught for sleeping. She was very frightened by the event."

"I will speak to the children about keeping within safe boundaries. It troubles me that such men were so close to Rivendell. I believe they come from far north, from the ice lands," said Elrohir.

"To what purpose would the nobleman be leading such men?" wondered Elladan.

"It is strange indeed and worth questioning," Celeborn answered. "It is none too soon that the King comes north. There seems to be trouble afoot. Tell me, was this man Dunedain?"

"We could not tell, but he seemed clever enough," Elrohir stated grumpily. He was upset that they had not been able to bring justice to that wicked man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five weeks later, the royal procession was spotted coming through a well-watched valley. Gilraen had recovered from her ordeal, although she was now more cautious about leaving Rivendell and stayed within the haven. Her cousins understood her fears and did not press her to go out into the forests. Now she rushed through the household to find Fireal and get ready to finally see her parents again after over three years.

Teslan soon came into her room and said, "Gilraen, we can see them from the tower. Come on. It is a lovely sight. So many are coming." Teslan grabbed her hand and pulled her cousin out into the sun and up to the top of the look out tower.

Gilraen felt so excited and happy, she was bursting with joy. Tears fell down her cheeks as she spotted her mother and father from afar. As they drew closer, she could begin to make out other familiar faces as well.

"Oh! Look Teslan, there is my brother, Eldarion," she pointed excitedly. "Next to him rides Elboron, son of the Steward of Gondor. There by my mother is my sister, Celebrian. Sitting with my father is Galadriel, my youngest sister." Gilraen was so amazed at how much older her siblings were. Galadriel was no longer a baby, but four years old. Celebrian was almost the age Gilraen had been when Gilraen left on her journey.

There were kings men in arms riding with them holding banners and colorful flags. Gilraen knew that they had put on their best for their arrival in Rivendell.

Then Gilraen froze as she noticed another rider pull up next to her brother. Teslan looked over at Gilraen and could not read her odd expression.

"What is it?" Teslan asked.

"It is Prince Elfwine. This is most unexpected!" Gilraen spoke in a semi shock.

Gilraen grabbed her cousin's hand. "Teslan you must help me. I must get dressed."

Teslan looked at her strangely. "But you have already dressed."

Gilraen gave a nervous glance at the procession again. "Help me dress again!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please send me a review and let me know what you think so far. It really helps to have your encouragement and keeps me writing. Thanks!**


	9. Happy Reunions

**Hello everyone, sorry about the delay in updating. After subscribing to advanced stats, I can see now that people are reading this although it is extremely encouraging to get reviews. So if you have read this far, please send me a few of your thoughts as it will definitely keep me typing faster. Thanks!**

**Happy Reunions**

The King and the Queen were the first to trot into the main courtyard of Rivendell, their anxious faces peering around at the crowd for their daughter. Aragon hopped off his mount and gave his hand to the queen to do the same when a excited voice called out to them.

"Father, mother!" chirped Gilraen as she flew down the stone steps, her joy lighting her face.

Aragon turned towards her and opened his arms wide, "Gilraen!" He hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. When he set her down he peered into her watery eyes and felt his own joy swelling his throat. How he had missed her! He placed kisses to the top of her head. "I have missed you so very much!"

"I have missed you too Ada," Gilraen replied. She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at her mother's tearful face. "Mother!" Gilraen now switched her embrace to Arwen and felt once again the familiar comfort of her mother's embrace. She closed her eyes and wondered how she ever went so long without it.

Gilraen lifted her head and looked deep into her mother's eyes. She let her mother have access to her memories. Arwen was at first pleasantly surprised at Gilraen's ability to exchange memories. The images came pouring out of Gilraen and Arwen said afterwards, "You have learned much Gilraen."

"I have mother. But there is still so much more to learn," Gilraen replied. Arwen embraced Gilraen once more, happy to have her daughter with her again.

"You have grown into a beautiful maiden," Aragorn said. "I may have to build a tree house for you to live in when we get home." Gilraen knew her father was referring to the tree house King Thingol built for his daughter Luthien, long ago. It was meant to keep her lover away from her and to prevent her from going to him.

"I think a tree house sounds quite nice father, though I don't wish to be locked in it," Gilraen smiled.

Just then she felt someone gently tug her hair and she turned to find her sisters Galadriel and Celebrian. Gilraen knelt down and hugged them both, one in each arm. "I cannot believe how you both have grown." She looked at the four year old. "Can you remember me at all?" The sweet child shook her head.

"You are Gilraen. Mother told me about you," she replied. "You are my sister."

Gilraen laughed, "Yes, dear one, I am. I am so happy you are here now." She hugged the small girl again. Then she turned her attention to Celebrian.

"How do you fare Bree?" Gilraen asked, using the nickname she had always called her sister.

"I am happy to be here Raenie," Celebrian used Gilraen's nickname as well. "It has been a very, very long journey."

"Yes! I know that it has. But you can rest now. I know you'll love being here at Rivendell."

While she was greeting her sisters, the King and Queen now greeted Elrohir and Elladan. Celeborn was now entering the courtyard as well. Celebrian looked over at him in awe. "Raenie, is that great grandfather?"

Gilraen smiled at her expression. "Yes. He is very wise and very noble."

As her sisters watched Celeborn greet the King and Queen, Gilraen glanced around at the other arrivals.

A group of noble young men stood in a group together, waiting for their introductions. Gilraen made her way towards them, looking at the profile of her brother. He was sixteen now and had become very tall. He did not notice her until she was almost at his side. He turned to her and smiled widely, stepping towards her and embracing her. "Gilraen!" he exclaimed. "It is wonderful to finally see you again."

"I'm so happy you have made this journey with father! I did not expect so many of you. This is a happy day indeed," she hugged him back.

He backed away from her and looked around, indicating the group he was standing with. "Elboron is here to see the North Kingdom, same as I." Elboron turned to Gilraen and bowed.

"Lord Elboron, it is a pleasure to see you again," Gilraen bowed in return.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess. Ever have I been curious of the north. It is good to see you well. Barahir sends his greetings as do my parents," Elboron said with a formal air.

Gilraen remembered how formal Elboron had always been, so unlike the playful Barahir. She knew that Elboron had more reason to come on this journey than Barahir. As the next Steward to the King, it would be useful to have this first hand knowledge of the north kingdom.

"Thank you," Gilraen said to him. "I do hope you'll tell me more of Barahir later and what he has been doing."

Elboron gave another little bow, "I look forward to doing so."

"Excuse us Gilraen," said Eldarion as he indicated to Elboron that it was their turn to be introduced to Elladan, Elrohir, and Celeborn. The two young men stepped away and into view stood Elfwine. He had been watching her during all the greetings, quietly waiting for an opportunity to have his moment with her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, and he had always thought his memory was good when it came to her. An old story came to his mind, one his mother use to tell him as a child. He never cared much for the soppy love stories she would tell, preferring stories of action and adventure. But now a story came to his mind, one about a prince losing his heart to a princess after seeing her from afar. The story prince fought dragons and evil wizards to save his lady love. Elfwine knew in his heart that he had found his princess.

Gilraen looked upon the now seventeen year old Prince Elfwine and feelings and memories flooded her senses. He was indeed handsome and the intensity of the expression on his face added to his appearance of strength. Gilraen remembered how intense his gaze had been in the past, but now as she looked at him with more mature eyes, the intensity affected her more acutely. He was someone who knows what he wants and doesn't stop until he attains it, she thought.

As if on cue, they both bowed to each other at the same time, Elfwine never once breaking eye contact. "Princess Gilraen, I am honored to be in your presence once again."

His voice was deeper than she remembered and the way he said her name, as if it were an endearment, gave her a secret joy. Gilraen smiled at him and replied, "Prince Elfwine, it is indeed a pleasant surprise to see you here today." She felt at a loss for words and his intense gaze was unsettling her more.

"It was a sudden decision on my part. When your parents came to Edoras, I was overtaken with a desire to see other places. My father was reluctant to let me go, but King Elessar took my side. Your father understands a man's need to see the countryside," he smiled at her. Elfwine could see that she knew he wasn't telling all. She knew! She knew that the real reason he wanted to come was to see her. It felt like a shared secret and he gave her a smile and a wink.

Gilraen was startled at the wink. She opened her eyes wide and blushed. What a forward boy he was! She shifted her gaze away and said, "I will see you at banquet." She turned to go back to her parents and she heard him say, "I look forward to it."

Her heart was beating fast as she put her hand on her father's arm. Aragorn looked at her and smiled, putting his arm around her. "Come daughter, I wish to hear about all you've been doing."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nemel was busy settling the guests in their various quarters and making sure all was prepared to her satisfaction for the banquet. The King and Queen were with Gilraen in her room, spending the afternoon catching up on all happenings and news. Teslan followed her mother around, and helped where she could. Mendir had taken an interest in the new horses that had arrived with the guests and was spending the afternoon at the stables.

It was at the stables that Mendir met Prince Elfwine for the first time. The Prince was coming to check on the accommodations for his stallion and noticed the elf boy admiring his horse.

"This is his first long journey," the prince said as he came up behind Mendir. "He is only two years old." Mendir glanced at Elfwine and looked back at the horse.

"I can find no fault with him. You have a fine horse indeed," Mendir complemented.

Elfwine smiled with pride. "He was a gift from my father."

Mendir looked over at Elfwine now and remembered the day Gilraen had sent a package to him and the strange way she had said his name. So this is the one she spoke of, he thought. He wondered what Elfwine meant to her.

Elfwine looked over at Mendir, "So you are Elrohir's son? I'm Elfwine of Rohan," Elfwine bowed.

Mendir turned fully to Elfwine and bowed in return. "I am Mendir."

Elfwine looked down the rows of stables and spotting a particular horse, strode over to it's pen, "I see Gilraen's horse still fare's well."

Mendir followed behind him, "The mare is well. She does not get much exercise as late."

"Why not? I had thought Gilraen loved to ride."

They both stopped before the door of the pen, leaning their elbows on it. "She does. Well, she did, until …" Mendir stopped, realizing that perhaps he should not be speaking so freely about his cousin.

"Until what?" Elfwine turned his intense gaze on Mendir.

"I should not speak of it. It is for Gilraen to tell of only," Mendir cast his eyes down, hoping the prince would not question more.

Elfwine could see that Mendir would not tell him more. "I will ask her myself then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening at banquet the elves and their guests chatted happily. Eldarion and Elfwine had sat across from Gilraen and related tales of their journey here. Gilraen also shared some of her experiences of her journey to Rivendell. Gilraen listened to her parents speaking with her uncles about their plans. They were going to spend the winter in Rivendell and journey on to Annuminas in the spring. Legolas and Gimli were also due to arrive in the fall and winter over in Rivendell. Gilraen was pleased that Legolas would finally be spending more time here.

After eating, Gilraen was requested to sing and she gladly accepted when she saw the expectant look on her father's face. Everyone quieted and looked at her as she took a place in the middle of the hall. Gilraen felt so happy this evening to be singing for her family again, that she sang her favorite song. It was a song of love lost and then found again. Everyone felt stirred by the emotion of her voice and the depth of the melody.

The song stirred the growing desire in Elfwine as he watched Gilraen carefully. He took note of everything about her. From the beautiful highlights of her long brown hair to the very embroidery on the hem of her gown. Rivendell was a beautiful place, he thought, but nothing can compare to the beauty of Gilraen.

When she finished, she came to sit down at the table as the old storyteller was preparing to begin a lengthy tale. Eldarion and Elfwine stood up and made to leave. "Where do you go? It is not yet over," Gilraen informed them.

Eldarion said, "Come with us Gilraen. We need to have our after dinner pipe and this hall seems not to welcome it." They walked out the door with Gilraen trailing reluctantly after them.

"Is it not rude to leave during story telling?" she worried.

"Have you not heard this tale a thousand times Gilraen?" Eldarion laughed as they kept on walking to a place of privacy.

"Well, yes, but that is beside the point," she stated.

Eldarion gave her a mischievous look, "You have been living with elves far too long. You could use a little disobedience." Elfwine did not say anything but seemed to be repressing a smile.

They sat down on benches in a secluded alcove of the garden. Eldarion and Elfwine took out pipes and bags of weed.

"What is wrong with elves? Mother is an elf," Gilraen reminded him, not liking how he made elves seem wrong some how.

"If mother admired elves so much, she would have married one," Eldarion said as he began to light his pipe. "This is the best weed! We have to remember to bring lots back with us before we head south," he said to Elfwine.

"I agree," said Elfwine, blowing a smoke ring. "Those halflings know how to grow the best!"

Gilraen's attention was caught. "Halflings? Did you see Merry and Pippin?" She remembered now how they were traveling to Gondor last year.

"Yes, they traveled with us up here until Bree. Then they turned towards that Shire of theirs," explained Eldarion. "They were great companions. They left us with a whole barrel of this weed."

"Did they tell you about the Entwives? I saw them you know."

"They told us all about it, my dear sister. The Ents were reunited with the Entwives and I'm sure there will soon be little entlings running about Fangorn," Eldarion laughed.

Gilraen smiled at the image that brought into her mind. She looked at Elfwine and found him gazing at her. He smiled slightly at her when she noticed him. Gilraen suddenly felt her heart beating faster again and she looked away shyly. Why did he have such an affect on her?

Eldarion had picked up on the subtle exchanged and grinned to himself. He knew of Elfwine's infatuation with his sister as he talked of nothing else during their journey here. Elfwine had asked him everything he could pertaining to Gilraen. Eldarion had little hope that Gilraen would return this affection as he knew of her love for elves and especially Prince Legolas. He did not tell Elfwine this however, not wanting to be the one to dash his hopes. But now seeing how flustered his sister was getting, he began to consider the possibility.

"I'm very worn from this long journey," Eldarion yawned, "I think I will retire for the evening. Goodnight Gilraen, goodnight Elfwine."

He got up and walked away, leaving Gilraen and Elfwine alone in the garden together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review this chapter. Thanks!**


	10. Moonlight and Elfwine

**Moonlight and Elfwine**

Elfwine watched Gilraen as he finished his pipe. She seemed a bit flustered now that Eldarion had retired for the night and was looking about the garden, avoiding his intense stare. She looked so other worldly in the moonlight, sitting on the white stone bench, her graceful fingers entwining with each other.

"It is warm tonight," she said, attempting to break the silence. She glanced over at Elfwine and felt more aware than ever of how much he had grown since she last saw him. His shoulders were now broad and his arms muscular. He crossed his long legs at the ankles as he stretched them out in front of himself, leaning against the wall behind the bench he sat on. His brown hair was tied back behind his head and he wore the beginnings of a light mustache.

"I did not think the north so warm," he replied, trying to satisfy her urge for conversation. In truth he was perfectly happy not speaking at all. He was pleased simply gazing at her, his beautiful princess.

"It is summer. The winter is much colder. You will see," she said quickly. What was she suppose to say to him? Gilraen's thoughts were a jumble of images. Images she couldn't make sense of. Her heart was fluttering fast and she could never remember anyone making her so nervous before. But then no one had ever looked at her the way Elfwine did. No one had ever spoke to her the way he did.

Elfwine finished his pipe, dumping the ashes and tucking it away. "Will you walk with me Gilraen?"

"I would like that," Gilraen found herself saying. She stood up at the same time as Elfwine and they fell into a slow stroll along the pathways of the gardens. "How do you like Rivendell thus far?"

Elfwine turned his head to gaze at her and Gilraen met his eyes. "It seems a beautiful place. I can see why you have lingered so long here. Have you no desire to return to Gondor?"

"Yes, I do wish to return, yet I am happy here as well," she replied. "I suppose I could find happiness in many places I have seen.

Elfwine looked at her with more interest. "How do you feel about Rohan?"

Gilraen smiled in remembrance. "While I was there, I remember feeling like I had not time to learn all I wanted about Rohan. My stay was so brief. There is a spirit in the people of Rohan that I do not see in elves."

"I hope that is a good thing," smiled Elfwine.

"It is," she smiled back.

"Do you still intend on fulfilling your promise? The promise you made that you would return to Rohan?"

"Of course," she answered, "I have been taught to always honor my promises. I will come for a longer visit, if I am still welcome to."

Elfwine stopped walking and turned to her. "Why would you not be welcome? Never doubt for a moment that my parents and I would welcome you."

Gilraen smiled shyly and looked away. Elfwine stepped closer to her, compelling her to look at his face.

"Gilraen, I believe you know why I have made this journey." His eyes scanned her face, looking for her reaction.

Gilraen swallowed nervously and stood twisting the fabric of her gown in her fingers. "I… don't know what to say," she stammered out. His eyes were so intense, so searching and she felt so unprepared for such talk.

He smiled slightly and looked away, sensing her need to compose herself. He began strolling again and she took up the pace beside him. "I'm sorry if I am too forward," he apologized. "I suppose it is another quality of my people." She remained silent so he continued.

"I have made you uncomfortable."

"No, it is just… I am not use to… this type of conversation," she managed to say. "I am considered a child here."

Elfwine thought about her words. "I suppose at an elf haven that would be true. When you have forever to live and love, there is no hurry. But I do not have forever. In Rohan, many maidens are married at fifteen and sixteen years of age."

Gilraen was surprised at these words. "I am not ready for marriage! Please do not speak of such things." She definitely was not considering marriage at an early age. There was still so much to learn and do before she wanted to consider a family. Elves sometimes waited hundreds of years and in her mother's case thousands of years before marriage.

"I did not mean that you were," he quickly amended. "Forgive me. I believe that being around you makes me think of the future. But I would never presume to know when that future would be."

This whole conversation was daunting to her. She found herself frightened a bit at the confidence in which he placed his words, as if he knew what the future held and it would turn out exactly as he had planned. "I must retire to my room," she announced.

She turned to leave, needing to be away from this confident, handsome boy, declaring his intentions.

"Gilraen," he called, stopping her once more, "for however long this journey lasts, I shall be nearby you. At least two years, perhaps more, shall pass. With time I hope you come to know me and know also that my intentions are good and true. Goodnight."

Gilraen gave him a slight bow and hurried off towards her rooms. She could feel his eyes watching her retreat as the impact of his words filled her. Two years or more! She wondered if she would ever be able to settle her nerves around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gilraen first opened her eyes the following morning, the sight of Teslan's smiling face met her. Teslan was sitting cross-legged on Gilraen's bed, waiting for her cousin to wake.

"Teslan?" Gilraen groggily spoke, "Why do you smile like that for? It is too early to be jolly."

"It is not too early for those of us who did not spend the night walking in the garden with a boy!" Teslan teased.

"You spied on me?" Gilraen squinted her eyes in mock anger.

"Of course! What are cousins for? Mendir had placed a bet with me that he would try to kiss you. I won, as I did not think he would kiss you so soon," she smiled again only to be met with a pillow to the side of her head.

"Oh! I cannot believe you would bet on such a thing. Is my life but an entertainment for you?" Gilraen kept hitting the laughing Teslan with her pillow until Teslan fell off the bed, still laughing.

"Come now Gilraen! We were very curious about your Elfwine," Teslan said as she still lay on the floor, recovering from her laughter.

"He is not my Elfwine!" Gilraen defended as she sat up in bed looking around for her robe. "He is a friend." Gilraen did not like how her cousin made light of this situation. The whole evening had been very confusing to her and thoughts of it had kept her up long after she had lain down to sleep.

Teslan sat up on the floor, giving Gilraen a skeptical look. "Do your friends always make you so nervous? Do your friends speak of marriage?"

Before Gilraen could give her an answer, Arwen had stepped into the room distracting them both. "Good morn," she smiled at them both.

Teslan hopped to her feet. "Good morn aunt," Teslan smiled. "Did you know that Gilraen has a suitor?"

Arwen lifted her eyebrows and smiled at Gilraen. "I think he is a friend." Teslan's face fell as Gilraen smiled back at her mother.

"See Teslan, it is as I have said," Gilraen smirked at her cousin. "Would you dispute the word of the Queen?" Teslan shook her head and excused herself in order to attend breakfast .

Arwen walked over to her daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "I will help you dress this morning. It has been a long time since I had the joy of brushing your hair for you."

Her mother had always had a soothing effect whenever Gilraen felt anxious in her life. She had also missed dearly the times when she would brush her hair for her in the morning, humming or singing a gentle song.

Now this morning it was as if Arwen knew with only the knowledge a mother could possess, that her daughter needed soothing. She did not question Gilraen, but only hummed to her as she stroked the long tresses of hair into smooth, shiny strands.

Gilraen was feeling the old familiar comfort of childhood as her mother continued, and a tear rolled down her cheek for that innocent time that seemed to be leaving her, forcing her into more and more adult situations and feelings.

She reached a hand back and placed it over her mother's, stilling her movements. "I am so glad you are here mother," she said through her tears. She felt her mother rise and hug her from behind.

"You will always be my daughter, that will never change," Arwen whispered in her ear.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Coming up: Legolas and Gimli return to Rivendell to spend the winter. What conflicts will that bring up for Gilraen and Elfwine? **

**Please review my work! I treasure feedback. Thanks**


	11. Autumn Winds

**A big thank you to those of you reading and reviewing my work! Gilraen is still in Rivendell in this chapter but the story will soon be taking her other places… some nice, some not so nice. So stay tuned. Enjoy!**

**Autumn Winds.**

The summer days turned swiftly into autumn turning the trees of Rivendell lovely shades of brown, gold, red, orange and yellow. Leaves slowly drifted down on it's inhabitants, making all aware of the coming of winter and the snow that would soon color the land white.

Prince Elfwine had done his best to befriend Gilraen on a deeper level during this time. He became a part of her circle of friends and spent much time with Mendir and Teslan as well. Eldarion would also join them when he wasn't required to be present with his father or when he wasn't pursuing the attentions of beautiful elf maidens as he was likely to prefer.

It was on such a lovely fall day that Gilraen found her brother, trying to speak to three maidens who were relaxing by the river. They giggled and smiled at him, retreating down a pathway. Gilraen passed them by and caught her brother by the arm, stopping his pursuit.

"Eldarion, you are much too obvious!" she laughed. She pulled him back towards the river to sit with her.

"If I keep on trying, eventually the no's will turn to yes's," he explained.

"Yes to what? You can't possibly be looking for a wife yet." she inquired.

Eldarion looked at her face in a strange way. Then he shook his head. "You can't possibly understand, dear sister."

"Then explain it to me," Gilraen persisted.

Eldarion laughed. "Suffice it to say, a man has needs."

Gilraen studied his expression and thought about his words. Eldarion looked back at her with a barely repressed smile. Then Gilraen turned red with embarrassment. "Oh!" she said. She could not believe he would admit to such a thing.

Eldarion laughed again at her expression. "Oh come now Gilraen. Don't be so shocked. It's a perfectly natural thing." He watched as she turned her face away, staring into the river. "Perhaps, not for you."

She looked back at his face, eyes wide. "That… that… is not to be considered until marriage!"

These words brought a fit of laughter to Eldarion. He enjoyed getting a reaction out of his sheltered sister as only a brother could. "Sweet Gilraen, perhaps that is the reason Elfwine is so anxious for marriage. He could not have you any other way!"

Gilraen was not only outraged by these words, but now she felt angry as well. How could he say such callous words. Elfwine had acted very honorable around her. Never had he appeared as Eldarion did now. "You… are nothing but a … a… rooster!" she insulted as she pushed her brother a few feet away. It was enough for him to lose his balance and fall sitting in the river. To her great consternation, he was still laughing as she stomped away up the path.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A bitter wind blew on the last day of autumn and the clouds hung dark with pending snow. The wind had long blown away the last of the colorful leaves and the elf haven had prepared for another winter. On this day Legolas and Gimli came riding in to Rivendell, both excited to see their old friends again. Aragorn had greeted them warmly and all was made ready for a welcome banquet that evening.

Gilraen had joined her family in the courtyard when they had arrived, bowing and smiling in greeting. Gimli had made much about the fact that she had grown since the last time he saw her. It was an easy thing for him to notice, since that last time she had seen him she was yet smaller than him. Now she was the taller of the two and it seemed a different view of him indeed to be looking down at him instead of up.

Legolas had linked his arm through hers as they walked up the stairs and Gilraen felt the familiar butterflies return. They followed the King and the Queen onto the family terrace and were offered sweet honey water to drink. Gilraen took secret pleasure of his touch on her arm even though she knew that he was just being kind. In his glance, she saw no other hidden meanings or intimate wishes. There was no intensity of feelings in which she had observed other eyes. Eyes of hazel which had never concealed the depth of feeling for her.

Still, she searched the pale blue ones, hoping to catch some spark, some recognition that she was no longer a child. But he had only pat her wrist and smiled and said, "Is it not delightful to be all together again?"

Then he turned away from her and stood now with her father, his back to her. Did he not feel the heartache and disappointment which dwelt not five feet away?

Gilraen now shifted her glance to Eldarion, who did feel her pain. He looked at her with pity and made his way slowly to her side.

_Do not speak._

Eldarion honored Gilraen's request and he took her hand, pulling her backwards to a more private area. He had always known of her infatuation with Legolas and it was obvious to him that she still felt the same after all these years.

"Gilraen, do you still favor Lord Legolas?" he whispered. He had noticed how she had been with Elfwine these past months and had thought that perhaps she was beginning to let him into her heart.

She sat silent a moment and then answered softly, "If you had asked me that yesterday, I would have said that he was part of dreams, dreams that are good but are not real, because it would be hard to believe otherwise. But today… I see him and I touch his arm… and something happens inside."

"What? What happens Gilraen?" her brother whispered.

"I see that he is real, and not a dream, and that I still feel… love… for him," Gilraen said in sorrow. "But he does not see it. To him I am a child, the daughter of his friend."

"How many times have you seen him since you have traveled together?" Eldarion now asked.

"This is the fourth," she glumly whispered.

"And still you hold hope for this love?" her brother asked. Gilraen did not answer as she felt confusion in her head over these words.

Eldarion continued, "Gilraen, could loving him be just a habit?"

Gilraen turned her head and looked at her brother. "What do you know of love?" She felt a bit riled that Eldarion would call her love a habit. Eldarion did not like her words and became defensive.

"Forgive me sister," he said stiffly as he rose from his seat, "I have forgotten how wise you are. I should never presume that you do not know yourself… or me for that matter."

He felt her clasp his hand before he could walk away. "Eldarion… please sit down… forgive me." Eldarion took a breath and sat again.

"I know of love, Gilraen."

"I know you do…"

"But there are decisions I must make," he looked at her now, a very serious look. "I suppose you must make them as well." He searched her face, wondering if he should tell her more.

Gilraen could see that he had something important on his mind. She could search his memories if she wished to, but she did not feel right about doing so without his permission. She remembered the day she met Lord Celeborn and he had taken her memories without warning. She did not want to do so with her brother.

"What decisions Eldarion?"

Eldarion glanced around at the family and friends on the terrace. All seemed to be occupied in conversation with others and no one was paying them much attention. He decided he could speak of it.

"Gilraen, when the day of my sixteenth birthday came, mother and father presented me with a box," he explained. "You will be presented with the same at this age. Do not let on that I have told you this, because you are not the age to know yet." He waited for her promise.

She nodded her head in agreement, excited at finding out this great secret in store for her. Was it going to be good or dreadful?

Eldarion continued after a deep breath. "Inside the box is a scroll written by Lord Elrond explaining the gift given to the half-elven of his blood long ago. You remember how Elros, his brother chose to be Dunedain? And Elrond chose to be elven?"

Gilraen realized what he was trying to tell her. "You are being given the choice? I will too?" She looked over to where her parents were standing with wide eyes.

"Yes," Eldarion said miserably, " and I wished it weren't so." Gilraen now looked at him in surprise. "How can you think this is a good thing Gilraen? How will I ever choose? "

"But it is a blessing!" Gilraen exclaimed. "You can choose to be immortal Eldarion. You need never die!"

"Will the men of Gondor want an elf king? Will they not prefer someone of their own race?" he questioned. "Can I love whom I wish? If I was an elf, and I married a mortal, she would die. I would have to watch her die, while I enjoyed good health." Eldarion looked depressed now and Gilraen sensed that there was much he had yet to tell her.

"Do you love someone Eldarion?" she said softly, placing her hand on his arm. His sad eyes rose up to meet hers and he nodded.

"A girl, in Gondor. Her father is a ship captain and he is often away on voyages, leaving her alone," he smiled a hopeless smile. "I had been seeing her secretly for about a year until I was forced to come on this journey. I think, perhaps, I was found out and that it is hoped I will forget about her in this time away. But I will never forget. I have thought that by involving myself with others, I could ease my longing for her, but it has not helped. In every face I meet, I see only hers."

Gilraen took his hand and squeezed it. "I was wrong, Eldarion. You do know about love, even more than I."

------------------------------------------------------------

After the banquet that night, Gilraen retired to her room, thinking about the day which was coming to an end. She gazed out of her balcony as Fireal brushed her hair before bed. She had sung for the guests tonight, as she had expected, and she was praised tonight as she had expected. What she had expected with Legolas came true as well. He had treated her with the same affection in which she would expect from an uncle. It was the way he had always treated her.

"Fireal, am I still such a child?" she asked her maid, somewhat absentmindedly.

Fireal was not sure how to answer. She knew that she tread on delicate ground with this question. "Each day that passes, you become less a child and more a woman."

Gilraen knew she would not get the answer she wished. She wanted Fireal to tell her that she was a beautiful young woman and that Prince Legolas surely noticed her tonight. She wanted to hear that he was in his room this minute, composing a poem for her and dreaming of their first kiss to come. But there was no such words of hope from Fireal.

Gilraen closed her eyes. The aroma of a pipe being smoked floated up through her window, reminding her of the masculine world of men like her father. This scent caused her to suddenly open her eyes wide and spring to her feet, walking the distance to the end of her balcony. When she looked at the dark below, she could see no one. Then the glow of the pipe caught her eye and she darted her glance towards a bench beneath her very balcony. "Elfwine?" she ventured.

"Yes, my lady," came his smooth, masculine voice.

"Have you been listening to me?"

There was a slight pause before he answered. "Not on purpose. I came only to smoke my pipe." She could sense the amusement behind his carefully chosen words.

She looked carefully, trying to discern his shape. She could only see a dark outline of him down below. "Well… goodnight then."

"Sleep well Gilraen. Tomorrow you shall be more a woman than you are today," he said, not bothering to hide his amusement anymore.

"Oh!" she huffed, spinning on her heel and hurrying back inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Please review me… pretty please… Thanks!**


	12. Farewell to Rivendell

**Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter. It's great to find out that there are so many different viewpoints out there. I realize that some people are very well educated about Tolkien's world and I apologize if you catch me twisting a few details. My number one priority is an entertaining plotline and characters, so if I have to tweak a few things here and there I hope you can still find this a good read. I'm having fun writing it and looking forward to writing the upcoming parts, as I've had them stuck in my head a very long time. The action is coming soon!**

**Goodbye Rivendell**

Winter was far from Gilraen's favorite season as the garden slept and nothing grew. On clear days, however, she started once again taking her mare out for rides, although never did she travel alone. Teslan and Mendir were happy that she seemed to be getting over her fear of riding the trails and even they were more alert of their surroundings when on the trails out of Rivendell.

It was on a crisp but sunny winter day that the youths rode out of Rivendell to escape the overly warm halls and take the fresh air. Elfwine and Eldarion rode with the three friends as well.

Elfwine had been very careful since that first night in Rivendell not to press Gilraen too much for her attentions as he knew she was not comfortable with his direct manner. He knew that winning her affections would take time and patience, though it was getting harder with each passing day for him to be so silent. He was raised to always speak honestly and directly and this delicate treading did not seem so natural to him.

He had a hard time understanding elven ways. They were more cautious about what they said and seemed to speak in riddles, hardly ever giving a direct answer. When he asked Eldarion about this, he said that unless you were a relative, elves felt they had no right to tell another what they should or shouldn't do. Elfwine felt that it made for very frustrating conversations at times as he could not get a straight answer. Still, he did manage to get along well, having also been raised by his mother to have good manners. Manners did seem important at an elf haven as well.

As they rode, Elfwine would fall back slightly and gaze at Gilraen as she rode. The chilly winter air turning her cheeks red beneath the shelter of her fur cloak gave Elfwine the urge to remove his gloves and warm her face with his hands. But he did no such thing, knowing it would embarrass her. He rarely found himself alone with her and he wondered if she made sure of that fact herself. She did not seem as nervous around him as long as others were around and she would chat happily away.

He did not fail to notice that the presence of Legolas in the same room, caused a change in Gilraen and once again the old jealousy would spring to his heart. He did not let his jealousy show as he once did, however, taking comfort that Legolas seemed not to notice Gilraen in that way. He was much too old for her, Elfwine would tell himself.

Gilraen was very aware of Elfwine, whenever he was around, which was quite a lot. She did find that she enjoyed his company and he was always kind to her, but there were times when he moved too close to her for comfort. It was as if the heat of his skin would somehow reach out into her personal space and create a feeling of longing in her. These were the times she began to feel so nervous in his company, because these were the times that she felt like reaching out to him and touching him. As soon as she would realize this, it would make her feel guilty and she would flee his company.

Her fifteenth birthday had passed two weeks ago, raising many conflicting emotions within her. When she was around Elfwine, she would remember his words of how maidens her age were ready to marry. He treated her as if she was much older than she felt. On the other hand, when she was around Legolas, she felt much younger than she was, as he treated her as a child. She knew that in any elf's eyes she would be considered a child at fifteen. That was why she knew she would not marry for a long time. She told herself to have patience, that some day she would be a grown woman and then Legolas would have no choice but to treat her like one. In her mind, she had rehearsed what she would say to him when she was grown. She would tell him that she had always loved him and that she would choose immortality so that they could always be together.

Gilraen was thinking about this very thing when Elfwine's voice broke into her musings. She looked over at him riding next to her. "I am sorry. What is it you were saying?" she asked him.

"I was asking you why you did not ride more often, when the weather was fair. Mendir had indicated that something had happened. Did you have a riding accident?"

Gilraen gave a sharp glance over at Mendir, who wisely avoided looking at her.

"I was accosted last summer on the north trail," she stated, looking straight ahead.

Elfwine was shocked and he looked over at Eldarion. It was obvious by Eldarion's manner that he already knew of the situation. He looked back at Gilraen with concern.

"Who would do such a thing to you Gilraen?" he asked softly.

She shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to remember the faces of those men. At times, they still haunted her dreams with their jeering looks and rough hands. Discussing them only made them real and she didn't want them to be real.

Elfwine knew better than to push her for anymore information. He only said, "I wish I had been there to help you."

Gilraen looked over at him and could see that he meant every word. "If you want to help me, then help me forget it."

Elfwine knew that the subject was now closed. He nodded at her words and turned his gaze to the forest. "Well, in that case…" he slipped off his horse and bent down to gather a ball of snow, giving her a challenging smile.

Gilraen smiled and slid of her horse opposite from his view, hiding behind her gentle mare as a snowball came flying over and landed a few feet away. The others laughed and got down quickly off their mounts as well. Soon there was a full fledged snowball fight as they all ran to hide behind any natural shelter they could find while trying to hit anyone they could see exposed. This went on for quite awhile until they were all thoroughly exhausted and yelling for mercy, barely able to speak through their laughter.

The days of winter passed swiftly and all preparations were being made for the journey to Annuminas, the rebuilt king's capital city in the north. Gilraen looked forward to traveling again and seeing lands she had never seen. Yet it also occurred to her that she would be leaving Rivendell, a place she had come to love along with the elves she had grown fond of. It was with great relief when Lord Celeborn informed her that he would be coming as well as Mendir, Teslan, and Elladan. They would stay for the spring and summer, and then return to Rivendell in the fall.

When the day of departure came, it was with sorrow and tears that she said her farewell to Elrohir and Nemel. They embraced her and told her how much they will miss her. "You will always have a home here in Rivendell," Elrohir told her.

As they rode away, she looked around at all that had become familiar to her, committing it all to memory. Arwen rode up next to Gilraen, reaching out her hand to clasp her daughter's. "Rivendell will always be here for you," she smiled knowingly at Gilraen.

Gilraen turned her watery eyes to her mother, "Will it?"

Arwen's smile faded as she too took another glance back at Rivendell. There were not many elves left. Most had left the shores of Middle Earth for Valinor, leaving less and less to continue their culture here. The elven way of life was quickly disappearing and all that she had known would soon be a memory. What would her children choose? Would they leave as well? Either way she would lose them someday. Childhood was such a fleeting time, one to be cherished and enjoyed while it lasted. But her children will someday leave to live their own lives and so this time she had them was all the more precious.

Gilraen spent the days of travel in conversation with all her companions. She found she enjoyed traveling with her family and friends much better than soldiers, though she did miss the songs of the elves of Lorien. Some of the elves traveled with Lord Celeborn, as well as her maid Fireal, but they were outnumbered by the party from Gondor. Legolas and Gilmi also rode along, happy to be traveling with Aragorn again.

One spring afternoon, the traveling party stopped to rest and partake of a quick supper. Gilraen wandered off to a nearby brook to wash the grim of travel from her hands and face, finding herself alone for the first time in a long while. She found a large boulder to sit on, closing her eyes to let the breeze dry the skin of her face. She began humming a tune to herself.

"Finally I chance to find you alone!" a voice startled her out of her meditation and she lept off the rock. When she swung herself towards the voice, she saw the old man in the brown robes again, Radagast! She looked around to see if any of the others were around to see him as well, but she could see no one.

"What do you want?" she said nervously. She now knew he was a wizard and that fact frightened her not a little. She backed up a few steps, wondering if she should run back towards camp.

He put out his hands and said, "Do not be frightened of me, Gilraen. I would not harm you. Have you heard such terrible things about me?"

She shifted her feet. "No," she admitted, trying to calm herself. "You have just surprised me."

"Well, I apologize for any fright I may have caused you. It is very difficult to find you alone. I've been waiting for an opportunity for days."

"Why?" she asked. "Why can you not approach the others?"

"I do not like crowds. And why should I bother with a lot of questions from others when all I want to do is speak with you?"

"Me? Why do you wish to speak with me?" she wondered, her eyes darting towards the direction she knew the camp to be in.

Radagast lifted his eyebrow at her and looked at her disbelievingly. "Do you think I cannot see your gifts Gilraen? Have you any visions lately? And why have you stopped telling your visions to Lord Celeborn? He can help you sort them out you know."

Gilraen opened her mouth in shock. How can he know these things? Has he been watching her all these years? Can he see into her dreams? "How do you know such things?"

"Really, my dear, do you have to ask such questions? The birds have told me of course! They are my eyes and ears."

Gilraen was mortified. The birds! She had always sung to them and talked to them when she was alone. Now she realized she was never really alone.

"I have also had disturbing news from elsewhere," Radagast continued. "I want you to be very careful in Annuminas, Gilraen. Do not wander far alone."

"Will more wizards surprise me if I do?" she said somewhat sarcastically. She did not like his riddles. "And what did you mean by your words last time, beware the red?"

Just then the loud snapping of a twig announced the arrival of someone else and Gilraen turned her head to see who it was. A guard was making his way to the brook for water. She looked back to Radagast but again he had disappeared. The brown crow stood where Radagast had been and Gilraen now understood that they were one and they same. He cawed at her and Gilraen gave him an angry glare. She did not like that he was leaving her always with warnings.

She shook a finger at him. "You best return to me and explain these foreboding words." She looked at the guard now and saw how he was staring at her strangely while she spoke to a bird. She tucked her embarrassed face down and strode off towards the camp.

That night she went into the tent of Lord Celeborn, sitting next to him as he rested. He placed his hand on hers and inquired, "You have much to tell me Gilraen?"

She nodded. "I have not been telling you of my visions lately. I'm sorry grandfather. I have gotten into the habit of pushing my bad thoughts away, not wanting to think of them."

He turned to face her, clasping both her hands in his. "Then show me." She sighed gratefully, looking into his eyes, feeling the weight of her nightmares lift from her head as she shared her visions with Celeborn. Perhaps the old wizard knew what he was talking about after all.

**Please review this chapter. I'd be very grateful. Thanks!**


	13. Annuminas

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm happy that people have been enjoying it so far. Please keep your encouragement coming. Enjoy!**

**Annuminas**

Being away from her parents for so long, Gilraen felt that there was something missing between her and them. She did not tell them of Radagast and of her visions as she felt it was a part of her world they did not belong in. Lord Celeborn, on the other hand, was whom she felt most comfortable with in discussing these matters. He had an understanding that was beyond what Gilraen considered were her parent's abilities. Besides, she felt that the King and Queen had enough to worry over without the added burden of Gilraen's visions.

As the travelers came closer to Annuminas, they also would occasionally come across groups of wandering elves who always came to greet Lord Celeborn when they made camp. Lord Celeborn knew many of them and introduced them to Gilraen.

"Why do they wander?" Gilraen asked her grandfather one evening. "Why do they not live at a haven?"

"They prefer it that way. They do stay at havens at times, visiting kin, but they make no where their permanent home. They travel undetected by other races most times. If there had been no elves in our numbers, then they would not have made themselves known."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden among the trees on a hillside, a man watched the royal procession approaching Annuminas in the afternoon sun. His eyes studied the King, the one who ruled this land from afar. He knew the king was coming. They all were expecting him. Annuminas had been preparing for weeks for this day. They hung bright banners and beautiful garlands of flowers along the main gate to the city. All the streets were swept and all made clean and clear for the arrival of the King and Queen. This would be the first time they had seen the rebuilt capital and the Dunedain the King had put in charge were very proud of their accomplishments.

The man now scanned the rest of the party arriving. There were so many of them. He saw that the King had brought along a large number of guards, but he also noticed a number of elves. Elves! The man spat on the ground. The elves always thought they were so much better than men, he thought. "Look at them," he grumbled, "sitting like they rule the earth!"

As he scanned the crowd, his eyes caught on someone familiar. "That girl!" he thought, surprise widening his eyes. So perhaps she wasn't a nobody after all, he reasoned. He thought back to that day when he had her pinned underneath his body, how soft she was, how good she had smelled. He stood there now, hidden in the trees, thinking of her and he felt his body fill with desire.

"I will have you, my flower, just you wait," he promised himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trumpets blared and people cheered as they made their first entrance into the gates of Annuminas. The King was pleased to see so many happy faces. He knew the seat of his Kingdom was in Gondor, but his heart had always been here, in the northern lands of his youth. Old friends, Dunedain rangers he had ridden with in the past waited for him on the main courtyard. When the King dismounted, they embraced warmly and greeted the Queen.

Lord Raynard stood before the King now, proud to show his accomplishments. Aragorn had put him in charge of the rebuilding of Annuminas as he was one of his oldest friends. Now he would serve as the Steward of the North Kingdom and he was pleased to see the Dunedain had a kingdom once again. All the Dunedain felt the same. Before he was King, Aragorn had been their Chieftain, though he did not really want that title either. The Dunedain were proud that one of their own, a northerner, now ruled such a vast land.

"We have much festivities planned tonight in welcome," Lord Raynard announced. "After the feast tonight, there shall be a ball in honor of your majesties."

Gilraen and Teslan looked at each other in excitement. A ball! Immediately their minds flew to what they could wear. The two girls put their heads together, whispering in excitement as they followed the parade of people into the main tower of the new city. Fireal walked behind them looking around. She had never been to a city of men. It seemed very grand to her elven eyes but it seemed all manmade and lacked the flow of nature she was used to.

Elfwine had decided to follow the grooms who had come to take the horses to the stables. He wanted to make sure the horse accommodations were good enough and he did not trust strangers with his stallion. He made sure his wishes were known to the grooms in regards to the care of his horse. When all seemed tolerable, he made his way back towards the tower, looking around at the marvel of a new city. The cobbled streets were freshly set and the buildings were not more than two stories high in all directions, except for the King's tower. It sat shining in it's white marble glory, colorful flags fluttering in the wind and banners unfurled from it's windows.

"How do you like it?" a servant said next to him. Elfwine looked over at the young man next to him.

"It is glorious indeed," Elfwine replied.

"I'm Hals by the way," the servant said, making a small nod in greeting.

"Elfwine of Rohan," the prince replied.

The eyes of Hals grew wide and he took a deeper bow, "Pardon me my Lord, I did not realize whom I was speaking to. I would not have greeted you so lightly if I'd known."

Elfwine gave a small smile, "Do not worry so much. I realize my travel robes have become tattered. I hardly recognize myself sometimes." Elfwine saw that Hals was still upset with himself. "Please Hals, I would prefer you as before. I do not care for such bowing and scraping."

Hals still was not quite consoled. "Yes my Lord."

"Would you happen to know where I would be housed? It would be nice to have a wash and change," Elfwine asked.

Hals brightened up at the request. "Yes my Lord, I mean, I do not know exactly myself, but I can take you to the Steward's wife. She has made all the living arrangements."

"Very well, good Hals, led the way," Elfwine replied and followed the servant inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilraen had rested in her room for about an hour at the insistence of Fireal. "If you are to stay up late for this ball, you must have your rest," Fireal had told her. It was now late afternoon and the festivities were not due to start for another two hours. Gilraen was beside herself with excitement and she did not feel like resting anymore. Her feet wanted to move and dance! She decided she would have a look around the city for an hour or so to fill the time before.

Fireal told her before she left, "Do not be gone too long, my Lady. We will need time to prepare you for tonight." Gilraen promised to be back soon and left her room, feeling light as air as she practically skipped down the tower stairs and through the main hall. There was no one about except for servants and Gilraen wondered where everyone had gone. Probably looking at the new city as well, she told herself.

The atmosphere seemed so different here than it did at the elf havens. Life seemed more dynamic and time moved faster. Gilraen felt the excitement of this change and tried to remember if Minas Tirith ever felt this way.

Out the large oaken double doors she walked and into the sunlight gleaming brightly against the white tower. She shielded her eyes for a moment while they adjusted to the brightness and looked around at the courtyard. She tried to decide which direction she should be off to first. The path to the left led off towards the new stables and the one to the right led to Lake Evendim. Straight ahead lay the city, bustling with activity.

"Where are you off to?" a voice behind her asked.

Gilraen jumped in surprise and turned to see a smiling Elfwine behind her.

"I can't decide," she answered. "Where are you going?"

"To check on the horses again," he laughed. "I know it seems I worry overmuch over them, but horses are in my blood." He looked at her face. She seemed so light hearted and happy today. "Would you like to come with me? You can see the new stables that way."

She smiled up at him. "Alright, left it is then." They made their way over to the stalls and Gilraen noticed that her mare had been placed in the stall next to Elfwine's horse. The two horses seemed very happy about the situation as they were twining their necks together in what seemed like a hug. Gilraen let out a small laugh. "I think romance is in the air."

Elfwine looked at her and said, "I think so too." Gilraen looked at him now, his intense stare boring into her. She moved her gaze quickly away.

"I would like to see the lake next, I think," she said nervously.

"Then why don't we take …. Will you ride him with me Gilrean?" Elfwine asked her now.

Gilrean was amazed. Elfwine had never let anyone on his horse before, so protective of it was he. "Alright," she replied, excited to finally get to sit atop that magnificent stallion.

Elfwine fastened the saddle and climbed atop holding out his hand for Gilraen. Gilraen took his hand, put her foot in the stirrup and climbed on in front of Elfwine. She realized now that perhaps she shouldn't have agreed to this. Her backside was now pressed against the front of Elfwine and his arms were extended on both sides of her as he held the reigns. The heat of his body seeped into her and she could no longer enjoy the scenery they were passing along the pathway. All she could think about was how Elfwine felt and how he smelled. It was a pleasant smell of leather and pipe and something else that she couldn't figure out.

Elfwine had trouble concentrating himself. Having Gilraen pressed so close, smelling the sweet floral scent of her soft hair right under his nose. He was glad his horse was so intelligent and stayed on the path despite it's rider's questionable steering. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes of her scent, wanting desperately to be able to bury his face in her beautiful tresses and find that soft neck to kiss. He did not know how much longer his control could hold, he knew he was so in love with her.

Gilraen could sense the thick tension between them and when they passed a lovely strand of trees near the lakeside she said, "Let's stop here for a moment. It's so nice." She quickly slid off the horse and took some steps towards the lake, glimmering in the setting sun. She could feel that Elfwine had gotten off the horse as well and was now standing directly behind her, his heat once again penetrating her space.

"Gilraen?" Elfwine said in a gruff voice. She felt his hands on the sides of her arms as he lightly caressed her.

Gilraen felt the touch of his hands like a hot bath on a cold day. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonderful sensation of being touched in such a way, warming her inside and making her heart flutter faster. But then he turned her around to look right into his face.

One of his hands came up to her chin, his thumb lifting her jaw gently upwards while his fingers caressed her cheek.

"Gilraen," he whispered her name reverently as he lowered his face to hers, kissing her soft, sweet lips for the first time.

Gilraen felt that she would fall on the ground, so powerful was the feeling of his lips on hers, her legs felt without strength. Elfwine seemed to sense this and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer while he deepened their kiss.

Alarms went off in her head when she felt the strength of Elfwine's body pressed against hers and she knew that she had to end this kiss because he never would. Yet, something inside her did not want the kiss to end, a part of her that enjoyed very much the feel of Elfwine and the marvel of his lips on hers.

She placed her hands on his arms and pushed lightly away. He let her go easily, knowing that he would not want to push her past her limits. His heart was satisfied enough that at last he had kissed the one girl in the world that he ever loved. He was breathing heavily and a smile formed on his lips as he noticed the same flushed expression on her face as well. He reached up a hand to stroke a strand of her hair that had fallen forward and put it back into it's place.

"We should return now," Gilraen said, looking shyly at the ground.

Elfwine got back on his horse, once again holding out his hand to Gilraen. She mounted once again in front of him. This time, however, she did not feel so nervous. This time she sighed and relaxed, leaning a little more back into Elfwine. He smiled, feeling on top of the world, reveling in having Gilraen in his arms. This time he did put his face into her hair and kissed the back of her neck gently. Gilraen turned her face towards him afterwards, looking into his eyes which were shining with happiness towards hers.

When they reached the door of the tower, he stopped the horse to let Gilraen off. "Will you save me some dances at the ball?" he asked.

Gilraen looked back at him before she entered the hall, "Of course." She turned and left him outside. Stopping when she was out of his view, she clasped her hands together, moving them nervously. Now what? She wondered. Could she love Elfwine? But she loved Legolas as well. She reached up to touch her lips where the feel of Elfwine still lingered. Never had anything felt so wonderful as that kiss!

Just then Fireal was coming down the stairs towards her. "My Lady, you must come and get prepared. There is much to do."

The maid's words startled her out of her thoughts and she nodded distractedly. What would the evening bring? She wondered.

**What indeed? LOL Please review this chapter. Thanks!**


	14. Realizations

**Realizations**

Legolas had just finished a dance with Queen Arwen and now stood back, watching as other dancers filled the floor. It was a lovely evening and the doors to the garden outside were open, bringing in the lovely scent of flowers. The ballroom was large and well lit. There were many balconies in various places along the sides where nobles and royalty could sit to enjoy a break from the dancing and watch others enjoy the festivities. On the main balcony sat Lord Celeborn and King Elessar, deep in conversation.

Above Legolas was a small balcony on which a few servants were peeking through the draperies, watching the dancers below. With Legolas's superior hearing he could not help but hear their gossip. Mostly they exclaimed over the beautiful dresses and which dancers looked handsome together. Legolas's attention was peaked when he heard them speak of Gilraen and Elfwine, who were dancing together at the moment.

"My little boy, the rascal, do you know what he did today?" one servant said.

"What?" answered the other.

"He followed Prince Elfwine around without him knowing. When the little beast came home today he told me that he saw the prince and the princess kissing by the lake!"

"No! Really?" said the servant.

"Yes! I think those two will be married someday. It would make sense wouldn't it? A princess should marry a prince."

Legolas was startled at these words. Gilraen kissing Elfwine! He looked at them dancing together and noticed how lovely Gilraen looked tonight. He was so use to seeing her as a child that he felt he hardly recognized her as she was now. Her hair was intertwined with jewels and pearls and her silvery gown shimmered with her movements. When had she changed so? Was she old enough to kiss boys?

His eyebrows knit together in deep thought. That would not be a good match, he thought. Gilraen had a far superior bloodline than Elfwine's. She was descended from Kings of Numenor and Kings of Elves. As much as he liked the people of Rohan, he did not think of them as worthy of having Gilraen.

Legolas walked over to the table where sweet wine was being served. Gimli was there, imbibing of the liquid.

"Ah, my friend, try some of this good wine," Gimli said, trying to hand Legolas a glass. He did not think Legolas would accept as Legolas rarely drank anything with alcohol in it. So Gimli was very surprised when Legolas took the wine from his hand and gulped it down in one shot. He stared at his friend amazed and studied the elf's face.

Gimli noticed that Legolas was watching the dance floor with a distracted look. Finally Legolas glanced at Gimli, handing him the glass.

"More," Legolas said to him, his eyes darting back to the dancers. Gimli took the glass and filled it while trying to see what seemed to upset Legolas so much as to cause him to drink.

He noticed nothing unusual to his eyes.

The happy couple did not escape the notice of others as well. Lord Celeborn on his balcony now studied Gilraen as she danced with Elfwine. She was laughing and seemed to be enjoying the young prince's company very much. Lord Celeborn also did not like the idea of this match. He believed Gilraen's destiny to be much greater than to be the Queen of Rohan. Something may have to be done, he thought.

It also did not escape his attention that a certain elf was watching the couple and not looking pleased about it as well. Lord Celeborn thought back to the day he had pulled Gilraen's memories and how he had seen her child's love for Legolas. Celeborn believed that even Legolas was not good enough for his granddaughter, but he would be infinitely better than Elfwine. Perhaps she could be swayed to pay attention to Legolas again, he thought. At least until Elfwine had gotten the message and returned to Rohan.

Celeborn turned to Aragorn, who was sitting next to him, "Gilraen seems to be enjoying herself." Celeborn wanted to draw the king's attention to what was happening. He was sure that the king would not approve as well. But he was disappointed when Aragorn replied, "Yes, doesn't she look lovely tonight? I'm afraid she does not realize the effect she is having on the young men."

Celeborn looked around the room and saw that there were many young Dunedain men watching Gilraen as well.

Legolas was now climbing the stairs to their balcony and made his way over to Aragorn's side.

"Do you not think it is time for Gilraen to retire? It is late for her to be out," Legolas said.

Aragorn looked at his friend and laughed. "Have I lost my post as father?"

Legolas looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Forgive me. I was just making an observation."

"I cannot embarrass Gilraen by sending her to bed before her peers," Aragorn said. "There are many other young ladies here who will stay for the entire ball. She looks to be very happy and enjoying herself."

"Of course," said Legolas. His glance caught Lord Celeborn's and he could see that Celeborn had felt the same as he. They began to speak mentally to each other.

_Why do you not ask her to dance, Legolas? She has spent too much time with the Prince of Rohan._

Legolas was glad that he was not the only one who felt that this would be a bad match. He nodded to Celeborn and made his way back down the stairs to wait for his opportunity.

Gilraen could not help but feel overwhelmed and flattered by Elfwine's attentions and feelings towards her. She decided that she would not think about these things too hard and especially not the kiss he had given her earlier as she really did not know how she felt about him yet. She decided she would enjoy the ball and dance to her heart's content. Something had definitely changed between them however, and she could not help but feel a certain line of intimacy was crossed. These feelings were very new and exciting to her ideas of romance and so she let herself fully enjoy them.

When there was a break in the music, Elfwine led her over to the wine stand to have refreshment. They sipped their wine and talked, oblivious to anyone else watching them. She was startled to find Legolas by her side asking her to dance when the next set of songs began. Gilraen felt flustered at this unexpected request and she agreed, handing her empty glass to Elfwine.

Elfwine was not so happy about this. After watching them for a few moments he turned and left, going out the opened door to the garden.

Gilraen put on a pleasant face for Legolas, thinking that he was just being courteous to her, as a friend of her father's. Inside she felt in turmoil as she noticed something different about Legolas, something she had never noticed before. It took her a few moments before she realized that it was something in his eyes, eyes that he took great pains to keep unfocused. He looked around at the other dancers as he turned her around the floor, elegant as always, but seeming at a loss for words.

She decided to speak first, "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

He took a quick glance at her and then looked up over her head as he answered, "It is a different type of event than I am used to." His answer seemed stiff and cold.

"Is there something wrong, my Lord? You seem distracted with something," Gilraen observed.

Legolas then looked at her and gave her a pleasant smile, "Not at all." He studied her face for a moment, wondering why he was feeling so at a loss for words. He was not himself tonight and he couldn't figure out why. "Are you enjoying yourself Gilraen?" he now asked, trying to be more pleasant.

She smiled at him, "Yes, very much so."

What a lovely smile she had, he noticed. It lit up her whole face as bright as those jewels in her hair. He looked away, feeling even more strangely.

"It is becoming very warm," Gilraen said after a few minutes more of the dance.

"Let us go outside then for some air," Legolas suggested, taking Gilraen's arm through his and leading her out into the garden. They walked down the newly laid paths and talked about the freshly planted garden and how it may look when the seedlings were full grown. "Perhaps by autumn, you will see a different garden," he told her.

They spent many happy minutes discussing these things unknowing that a pair of hazel eyes watched them from his bench in a hidden alcove. Elfwine waited patiently for Legolas and Gilraen to end their walk so that he could claim her once more. It did not pass his notice, however, that something seemed different between them tonight. Elfwine felt the familiar jealousy building up inside him, the jealousy that he had thought he learned to control so well.

When Gilraen and Legolas started heading back towards the ballroom, Elfwine had stepped out of the shadows and made his presence known.

"Elfwine?" Gilraen said seeing the upset expression on his face.

"Can I speak to you?" Elfwine asked, looking at Legolas in a way that made clear his wish for privacy with Gilraen. Legolas patted her arm.

"I will see you inside," Legolas said as he took one last look at Elfwine and entered the tower. Gilraen slowly walked over to Elfwine, curiosity on her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come with me," he said, taking her by the hand and pulling her along the pathway, to a place of more privacy in the darkness.

When they had stopped, Elfwine looked into her eyes and asked, "What does he mean to you?"

"Legolas?" she asked, but it was obvious that was who he had meant. "He is a good friend."

"Do you desire otherwise?" he questioned. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as he waited for the answer to this most important question.

Gilraen turned away from him and walked a few steps. He was asking for her most confidential feelings and she did not feel like telling him. "I will not have this conversation with you," she stated, a bit of anger to her words.

"Gilraen," he stepped up closer behind her, "do you really think that you could be happy with someone like him? Look at how he lives, traveling around. He is like those wandering elves, never staying anywhere for long. Would you like a husband who is always leaving you for long periods of time?"

She turned around to face him, angry that he would douse her dreams in such a way. "Perhaps I would travel with him!"

These words cut right through him as his fears were now realized. She did love Legolas! His anger and hurt bubbled up to the surface.

"He could never love you as I do! I would live my life to make you happy Gilraen. He cares only for himself!" Elfwine declared passionately. Gilraen stared at him in anger and hurt at his words. How could he be saying all these things? They were having such a pleasant evening until now.

"I shall speak of this no longer," she stated angrily, spinning on her heal to walk away. But Elfwine took hold of her arm and brought her back to him, wrapping his arms about her waist to make her stay.

"Tell me Gilraen, has your Legolas ever kissed you like this?"

Elfwine pressed his lips onto hers, his anger quickly becoming passion. Gilraen tried to push him away but her attempts became feebler as her body betrayed her. The passion and strength of Elfwine washed over her and she felt her resolve to leave him diminish. She wrapped her arms about his neck and the kiss deepened even more. How she enjoyed these pleasurable feelings.

After a few minutes, Gilraen's mind began to fill once more with the words Elfwine had said against Legolas and she found a new strength to push Elfwine away from her. He stood now staring at her, just as confused as she.

"Stay away from me," she snapped. She turned and ran down the path in the opposite direction of the ball as tears began to fall. She did not want anyone to see her so upset.

Further and further Gilraen ran, knowing she had hurt Elfwine and that he had hurt her. She was not familiar with the pathways of Annuminas yet, but she did not care if she became lost. She needed to be alone. On and on she ran until she was stopped very suddenly by a man, covered in a cloak. He stepped out onto her path, stopping her flight with his body and quickly taking hold of her.

At first Gilraen thought that she had just ran into someone on accident, until a hand covered her mouth and the stranger did not release his hold. She struggled but he did not let her go.

"Hush Princess," he said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "It is convenient that you have come out to me, as I was wondering how I would get close enough to you," he told her. Gilraen's eyes were wide with fright and she tried to scream through his hand with no luck.

"If you will stay calm, I will not have to hurt you," he warned. But Gilraen would not stop trying to get away. "I am sorry it will have to come to this then," he said as he picked up a large rock with one hand and bashed her over her head, causing her to fall unconscious.

The man sighed as he laid her down on the ground. He went off the trail to fetch his horse and brought it back with him. After hoisting her and laying her across the front of his saddle, he mounted and rode off towards the north.

**Please review this chapter and thank you to all of you who have been reading this fiction so far. **


	15. Journey of Ill Fate

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I enjoy hearing from all of you! I have to say that it's interesting to find out that some of you are rooting for Elfwine and some for Legolas. Sometimes I'm in a quandary myself as to who I want her to end up with even though I have known my ending for some time. Well, nothing is set in stone and I guess we will have to see who turns out to be the hero of the day!**

**The story is going to take a bit of a dark turn presently and this is the reason I originally set the story at PG-13. So far it's been mostly rated G. So be warned that Gilraen will be facing some rough times for awhile.**

**Journey of Ill Fate**

Elfwine paced in anger after Gilraen ran off. He had an urge to follow her, to make her see how much she meant to him, but her words "leave me alone" rang through his heart. He looked in despair at the last place he had seen her before she disappeared in the trees. Running a hand through his hair and pulling on it in indecision. He looked towards the ballroom of happy, dancing people and decided he could not go back in there.

"She wants me to leave her alone!" he said to himself. "Then I shall leave!" Elfwine declared as he took a path around to the front of the tower where he could enter his room unnoticed. He stomped back and forth across the room, gathering his belongings and stuffing them into his travel bags. He changed back into his traveling garments as a large knot of regret started filling his chest. His heart was telling him to stay, but he would not listen. He wiped an angry tear from his eye and flicked it off his hand like an insect.

Hoisting his travel bags over his shoulders he quickly left the tower and made his way to the stables. His determined strides frightened a sleeping stable boy and he woke with a start.

"My Lord? Do you wish to ride?" the little voice asked.

"Do not bother yourself, I can saddle my horse myself," Elfwine said stiffly. But the boy knew his duty and took his job seriously.

"Will this be a long journey?" the boy said, looking at Elfwine's full travel bags. "You will need some feed or more water perhaps?"

"Yes, run off and fetch those things," Elfwine said, wanting to get the boy gone. After he attached the saddle and the bags on the sides of the horse, he noticed that Rumil was stamping and puffing air through his nostrils at him in agitation. So even the horse knows something is wrong, he thought.

Elfwine took a deep breath and sighed, laying his forehead on Rumil's neck. "She loves another, my friend," Elfwine confided to his horse. "I have been such a fool, believing I could win her heart," he muttered to Rumil. Elfwine closed his eyes, squeezing a few tears down his cheeks, thinking of the few sweet kisses he had shared with Gilraen and how much it was tearing his heart to leave her now.

As he was remembering these embraces, something else filled his mind, a fact that made him open his eyes in surprise and look at Rumil's face. "She kissed me back, Rumil. And the way she looked at me while we danced! She must feel something for me," he said to the horse, as if it was the horse who had told him these things.

Hope flared again in his heart. "Is that what you're trying to tell me boy? That I shouldn't give up when there is still hope?" Elfwine stared at Rumil as if he could answer him back. "You are right, Rumil. It isn't in me to give up. You are a smart horse." Elfwine petted his snout, feeling much better now that he had decided to stay. Gilraen was just upset, he told himself. He would make it up to her and not say words about Legolas again. Now with his new resolve set in his mind he started to undo his bags and saddle from Rumil.

-

At the ball, Lord Celeborn had been watching for the return of Gilraen from the garden. Legolas had returned some time ago, but not his granddaughter.

Celeborn rose from his seat, causing his Lorien guard to come alert. He did not want to make a scene so he silently commanded them to stay on the balcony while he made his way down the stairs. Even without his guard he still attracted attention with his regal, mystical air. Heads turned and watched this High Elf make his way towards the garden doors. He walked out into the fresh evening air, looking for Gilraen in all directions. Others walked in the dark, on the garden paths, lit only with torches. Even with his superior eyesight he could not spot Gilraen anywhere here.

Legolas had seen Celeborn come outside and he now trailed after him. Celeborn turned around and looked at him. It always humbled Legolas greatly to be in the presence of such a powerful Elf as Celeborn. Legolas bowed and waited to be spoken to first.

"Legolas, you left with Gilraen, but did not return with her. Where did you leave her and why?" he questioned.

"I left her here, my Lord, as Prince Elfwine wished a word with her in private," Legolas told him.

Legolas wished it was possible to lie to Celeborn as the look on Celeborn's face clearly showed his great disapproval for what he had done.

Legolas looked at the ground, "I am sorry, my Lord."

Celeborn looked away from Legolas and shut his eyes, concentrating on Gilraen in order to speak to her telepathically. He was met with nothing but a void of no answer and no emotion. His eyes opened in worry. This meant that she was either too far away or that she was not conscious or even worse. Had the young prince taken her far away to be alone with her? Alarm filled his face and he turned again to Legolas.

"We must find them quickly!" Celeborn ordered. "Get as many as you can to help. They must have taken horses, as I cannot sense her near."

Legolas filled with alarm as well. He turned to go back into the ballroom and gather some other elves to help in the search. Whatever shall he tell Aragorn? Legolas berated himself for allowing Elfwine to take Gilraen in private.

Aragorn and Arwen were enjoying a dance together when they saw Legolas come in from the garden, looking very agitated. They both slowed their dance and made their way over to him when they noticed he was signaling to the Lorien guard to come with him.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" the King asked.

"Forgive me my friend, but I have some news you will not like," Legolas told him. Aragorn's face grew concerned as he waited for more. "Gilraen has left with Elfwine. They are no longer in Annuminas."

The King and Queen both looked at him with fearful shock.

"What are you saying?" said the Queen. "Where would they go? Why would they leave so?"

"I don't know. We will search for them my Lady, I promise you." Legolas said.

Aragorn put his hand on Legolas's arm, "Then let us go at once." They left the tower quickly towards the stables, with the Lorien elves in tow.

Eldarion and Elboron had also noticed that something was wrong and now made their way over to the Queen.

"Mother," said Eldarion, "what has happened?" The Queen looked at her son with despair.

"The Prince of Rohan has left with your sister," she told him blankly. Eldarion looked at her in shock. Elfwine would not do such a thing, he thought. Anger started to replace his shock and he strode off after his father with Elboron at his side.

The sleepy stable boy was awakened for the second time that night by the group of elves and men led by the King. He stood and dropped to a deep bow as they passed but they paid him no mind.

The King noticed that Elfwine's and Gilraen's horses were still in their stalls. He paused, looking around with his hands on his hips. Elfwine would never leave his horse behind. Did they just go for a walk? But why so far and for so long? He did not like the images that those questions brought him. His eye caught the stable boy in the corner.

"You, boy," said Aragorn, "have you seen Prince Elfwine or Princess Gilraen tonight?"

The boy was shaking at being spoken to directly by the King. "I've seen only Prince Elfwine tonight your Majesty," he managed to stumble out. "He was going to go riding, but changed his mind."

The group strode out towards the tower, but before they could reach it, the tower guard was pulling a struggling Prince Elfwine out the doors towards them. When they reached the King, they let him go. Elfwine was angry to be treated so and glared at the guards meanly.

One of the guards said, "He was in his room, sleeping."

"Where is she?" snapped Legolas. Elfwine looked at him strangely.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Elfwine asked.

The King answered, "You were the last one seen with Gilraen and now she is missing." Worry shot to Elfwine's face in such a manner that Aragorn knew he was not to blame.

"Missing?" Elfwine repeated in shock.

Legolas still wasn't giving up on blaming Elfwine as it may have helped his own sense of guilt. "She is no longer in Annuminas Elfwine. Where did she go after you spoke with her last? Why would she not come back to the ball? Why did you try to leave earlier?" These questions hung in the air as they all looked at Elfwine.

Elfwine did not feel like telling them what had happened as it all felt very private. But he knew they would not leave off until they were satisfied. He felt anxious that they should all be off searching for Gilraen instead of standing around accusing people.

"She became upset after we talked and she ran off down a path," he told them in a hurry. "Now shouldn't we go search for her?"

"Why did you not follow her?" Legolas asked with suspicion.

"She told me not to!" Elfwine said, his voice rising with anger at the inquisition.

"What did you do to her that would cause her to be so upset as to run off?" Legolas persisted.

"That is none of your business! Suffice it to say, we quarreled. She was upset and so was I. And that was the reason why I almost left as well until I changed my mind. Now, if I have answered all your questions, can we please go look for her?" Elfwine said pointedly.

The group in front of Elfwine suddenly parted as Lord Celeborn came walking purposefully up to Elfwine. Elfwine stood staring at the powerful Elf as he had never been so close to him before. Celeborn grabbed Elfwine's chin and lifted his face so that their eyes were but inches apart. Elfwine could feel the pull of his thoughts, the invasion of his mind and he started to struggle. Celeborn suddenly let go and turned to the King.

"He tells the truth, they quarreled and Gilraen left on her own. I saw the path she went on. We will start there." Celeborn said.

Aragorn nodded and they all turned and left for the stables to mount up for the search. Elfwine followed them as well and Eldarion came up to his side, patting his friend on the back in understanding and consolation.

-

Gilraen felt the shooting of a thousand needles in her head as she struggled to open her eyes. Her body was bouncing and her ribs were sore and aching. She discovered that she was lying over a moving horse as she could now feel the animal trotting at a quick pace. Her vision was blurred and her head felt dizzy. All she could see was the legs of the horse and the ground beneath them, ground that appeared slushy with patches of snow here and there. She looked to her side and noticed the boot of the rider and the memories of what had happened came flooding back into her mind.

When she tried to lift her head, the pain from the blow worsened and she whimpered in despair. "Well, I see your up," came a voice from above her. "Be patient my dear. We are almost at the camp."

Confusion, pain, and blurred vision were Gilraen's present enemies and she knew she did not have the strength to push herself off the horse and try to run. She began to weep and noticed that her hair hung down now, the pearls and jewels set in it so carefully earlier were barely hanging on. An idea came to her and she managed to pull some of the jewelry loose, dropping it on the ground as a trail for others to follow.

But her actions did not go unnoticed by her captor. "Fool!" he yelled as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and tugged her head up. Fresh pain shot into Gilraen and she cried out. He lifted her and threw her to the ground. Gilraen was so stiff with pain; she felt she may pass out again. She cradled her head in her hands and whimpered. While he went back along the trail, picking up her jewels, she tried to open her eyes, thinking she may be able to get away. When she tried to stand a great dizziness came over her and she swayed falling to her hands and knees. It was no use. Her vision was no longer focused and the world turned at different angles. She sat and wept in despair as she heard him coming back.

"You wish to be free of your ornaments? Then so be it!" he snapped and he started pulling the rest of them from her head, uncaring that he was also pulling out many strands of her hair. Gilraen screamed with the pain and tried to swat at his hands. This only caused him to slap her hard across her face. She tasted blood as her lip split open.

"You will learn to be obedient or you will live in pain!" he told her. He bound her hands together in front of her and brought her roughly up by her arm. Taking her back to the horse, he made her mount in front of him, upright this time. "There will be no petted princesses where we are going, my dear. So forget your old life as you will never be going back to it."

-

**Please send me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks! Sorry for the harsh ending. **


	16. The Red

**Thank you to my reviewers! Please keep your comments and encouragement coming. **

**The Red**

Elladan and Mendir had gone on foot down the path Gilraen had taken while the riders were preparing to leave. Now they stood examining the ground where they saw Gilraen's footprints had disappeared and a man's boot mark was clearly visible. The prints were muddled together as if there had been a struggle. Mendir looked at his uncle in horror as he realized that Gilraen had met with foul play. He turned a frantic gaze into the forest.

"Gilraen!" he yelled.

"She is not here anymore Mendir. She has been taken out of hearing range," Elladan said as he put a steadying hand on Mendir's shoulder. Elladan's heart filled with sorrow at the thought of the niece he had come to care for greatly. They turned their heads as the King and the others came riding up the path. The King slowed his horse as he looked at their faces, a feeling of deep dread filled his chest.

Aragorn slid off his horse and approached Elladan, taking in the scene with his keen eyes. His heart began beating faster and his head jerked around frantically. "Who would do such a thing?" he said as he grabbed a fistful of his hair and fell to his knees in anguish while he committed the tracks to memory. Legolas had bent down and retrieved a pearl which had lain hidden under a bush. He looked at the object in the palm of his hand remembering how it shimmered in Gilraen's hair. Emptiness filled him which he had never felt before and he shut his fingers over the pearl.

"I will find you," he vowed in a whisper to himself.

Lord Celeborn was now standing next to Aragorn and Elladan. He looked at the tracks and then at Elladan. "Can it be?" he asked Elladan. Aragorn raised his face to Celeborn in question.

Elladan sadly said, "I believe it is so." Aragorn now stood and faced Elladan, his gaze demanding the meaning of the words.

"It is the one who attacked Gilraen north of Rivendell. I recognize his tracks. He was alone this time," Elladan told the King.

"Then we must hurry!" yelled Elfwine who still sat on his horse. His face was a mask of anger and retribution and he pulled his reigns to turn his horse and speed off in pursuit.

Eldarion stopped him. "Wait Elfwine! We must prepare ourselves. We do not know how far he has taken her. We will need our weapons, supplies and more men. Let us hurry father and prepare. We shall hunt this scoundrel down and rid the land of him!"

Aragorn felt a bit of pride that Eldarion was so level headed during a time of crises. He nodded at his son and headed for his horse. All mounted quickly and rode back to the tower to prepare and inform the Queen of the ill news.

-

Gilraen swayed with dizziness and pain as she tried to keep upright in the saddle. The man sat behind her, pulling her up each time she leaned over too much. At times she could feel that he was putting his nose to her and sniffing her. Once when she felt his tongue on her neck she leaned forward to escape him but he only ended up putting his hand in front of her, groping her as he pulled her back.

After hours of riding, they came upon a small camp of people. Gilraen squinted to see them better. Dawn was beginning and she could just make out bulky figures of men bustling about the camp. They stopped to leer at her when they rode into the midst of them.

Gilraen then recognized them as the type of men she saw when she had been attacked before. They were the rough looking snow people. Her abductor slid off the horse and pulled her down, holding her tightly by the arm. He brought her over to a fire where there were some men eating. They stopped talking and just stared when he sat Gilraen down on a fallen log across from the fire. Then he turned and faced a man who sat to the right of Gilraen. This man was tall and covered completely in a warm travel cloak. He sat stiff and still with his hands folded in his lap.

"What have you done Ciril?" the imperious voice asked from inside the hood of the cloak. This was the first time that Gilraen had heard the name of her evil enemy and she shivered in the frosty morning despite the blazing fire.

"I have procured me a wife," Ciril answered. "You can't expect me to marry one of these hairy barbarians. I have chosen a Queen of fine lineage. It will legitimate my claim to the throne once we have taken power."

The hooded man turned his head towards Gilraen. "This is the Princess Gilraen?"

"The one and only," said Ciril casually.

"You are a great fool Ciril. We are not prepared yet for our war on the King and your lust shall undo all we have been planning. Now instead of invading the King's lands, the King shall invade the ice lands. For all your fine lineage you did not inherit much wisdom!"

Ciril looked disturbed at the man's words and paced around in front of the fire. "Well, let the King come! We shall be ready!" He stopped pacing in front of the man and pointed his finger at him. "You are a wizard. You think of something!" Ciril strode angrily away from the fire to talk to the men.

Gilraen now looked towards the man in surprise. A wizard! She was shocked at all she heard. Ciril wanted to marry her! She would rather die than have a husband such as him! The wizard gazed upon her as well. Then his hands went up to his hood and pulled it down, revealing an old but sharp featured face. A large hawk-like nose, a protruding chin and dark eyes hid under bushy grey eyebrows. His hair was long and grey as well, reminding her of Radagast.

His eyes probed her dizzy ones and he examined all of her injuries. His vision also took in many other things about Gilraen that could not be seen by anyone else, except perhaps by Celeborn.

Finally the old wizard said, "You are indeed a treasure."

Gilraen found her voice and said, "You are a wizard?"

"Yes child, allow me to introduce myself. I am Falcroun the Red."

Gilraen gasped at the name he gave her. The Red! Memories of warnings flooded back into her mind. Falcroun watched her carefully, noting the change in her fear level when he introduced himself.

"You hold a wisdom which is unusual for one as young as you," the wizard continued. "I am much intrigued by the knowledge you possess Gilraen. It is clear to me that you have been given much by your grandfather, Lord Celeborn. Perhaps more than you are even aware of."

"Can you not help me? My father would reward you well," Gilraen asked in desperation.

Falcroun smiled a bitter smile. "I'm afraid your view of wizards has been limited to your friend Radagast. I am not interested in rewards or good deeds. My only interest is in power and obtaining more of it." He looked at Gilraen thoughtfully. "Perhaps I can help you in another way, however. Allow me access to your knowledge and I will keep Ciril from taking you as his wife. You can serve as an assistant to me." He placed his one hand over the large bump on her head and the other over her eyes. Gilraen felt a warm tingle on her wound and when he drew his hands away her pain was gone and her vision was clear.

"I can teach you many things as well, Gilraen," Falcroun smiled. "You can have wisdom and power."

Gilraen blinked her eyes in surprise. She had never seen a healing occur so quickly. She was intrigued by Falcroun even though she still feared him. "How will you stop Ciril from claiming me?" she asked. Gilraen could only think of the immediate danger to herself and that danger seemed to be Ciril and his planned rape of her. She had read his thoughts and intentions while they rode up here as his lust thickly smothered her senses. She did not want to align herself with Falcroun in any way but her sense of survival told her that he would be the safer of the two.

"Do not worry over that. I can control Ciril," he promised, taking her words and demeanor as an agreement to his plan. "Let me find you a warm cloak, for I am afraid we are about to have a very bad storm." Falcroun rose and walked off to one of the tents.

A little bird hopped onto the log next to Gilraen, looking at her with it's small black eyes. "You must get help," she whispered to the bird. "Go to Radagast. Tell him where I am and tell him to go to the King. Tell him of Falcroun the Red." She had to stop speaking as the wizard came back to the fire with an old fur cloak on his arm.

"I apologize for the ragged garment, Princess. I promise better when we reach my tower," he said.

"Your tower? Where is this tower?" she asked.

"In the Northlands, where it is always winter." He glanced at the little bird which had quickly taken flight. Then he looked back at Gilraen. Gilraen shifted her gaze to Ciril as he walked up to them.

"Let us leave now. We will put men at the pass to deter anyone the King sends and we will gather more men along the way," Ciril stated. He grabbed Gilraen's arm roughly and jerked her up to a standing position.

"You will not mishandle the girl," Falcroun ordered.

Ciril bunched up his face in anger. "I will do as I please with the girl! She is to be my property!"

Falcroun looked around at the snow men who stood staring at the scene. Then he said to Ciril, "These men are the first subjects of your new kingdom. If you want their respect, you will have to follow their laws. You wish to make Gilraen your Queen, so you will need to treat her as one. The snow people will not respect a man who treats his wife as a whore." Gilraen winced at those words. Ciril glared at the wizard and then at Gilraen. He then looked at the faces of the snow men watching him and knew that the wizard was right. He swore in frustration. Then he pushed Gilraen towards the wizard.

"Fine! Keep her chaste a little longer! But I will have her soon, make no mistake about it."

-

The search party from Annuminas left as quickly as possible after obtaining all they thought they needed. Arwen stood watching them ride off. She held her remaining daughters, Celebrian and Galadriel, in her arms, not wanting to ever let them go. The children clung to her in fear and anxiety for their sister.

"Will they find Raenie?" hiccupped little Galadriel through her tears.

"Yes my darling," whispered Arwen, "they shall." She hoped with all her heart that her words would prove true.

**Please send me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	17. To the Northlands

**Thank you for all your positive responses to this story. I really appreciate the reviews that are being sent and they keep me typing. Hope you enjoy this next installment!**

**To the Northlands**

The King rode to the front of the riders, his eyes riveted to the ground for any more tracks or signs. Everyone rode in silence looking about them and listening. The elves in the party extended their senses in all directions trying to find any clues that could be used to aid in the finding of Gilraen.

Elfwine rode not far behind the King and observed him carefully. He had heard that the King was an expert tracker and he wanted to learn all he could. He knew Aragorn was following the horse's tracks at the moment, watching to make sure that the horse did not leave the trail. The strain and desperation on the King's face was heartbreaking and Elfwine felt his own emptiness and guilt about what had happened as well. If only he had followed her, he kept thinking to himself. If only he hadn't upset her with his jealousy. He blamed himself greatly and vowed that he would do anything in his power to make sure she returned safely.

Aragorn had suddenly held up his hand to signal all to stop. Everyone's eyes followed the King's line of vision to see what he had found. A tremble went through Aragorn's body and he released a harsh breath as he slid down from his mount and walked over to a patch of ground to the side of the trail. Many of the elves dismounted and walked up behind him. The King knelt down and put his hands over the ground as Legolas knelt down beside him.

"There was a struggle here," the King managed to say in a strangled voice. Legolas put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Tears came to the King's eyes as he picked up strands ofGilraen'shair surrounding this spot. He laid the long strands in his palm and pressed them to his cheek. Then his fingers closed tightly on them as he stood up and let out a cry of anguish.

"Elessar!" came a commanding voice. All looked up at Lord Celeborn who sat tall on his horse nearby. "Gilraen still lives. This I can feel. We must continue."

The King looked at Celeborn and took a deep breath to compose himself. He nodded slightly and opened his palm again, looking at the strands of his daughter's hair. He gathered them together and wound them around his finger like a ring, tucking them in to secure them.

"Uncle look," said Mendir suddenly. He pointed to the sky in the North. Elladan looked up and felt as if the dark grey clouds which ran across the sky were running across his heart as well.

"Aragorn, a storm approaches," Elladan called out. Everyone looked up now, observing the unusual cloud formations. The clouds were moving much too fast to be natural and this type of storm was very unusual for this time of the year. They were not that far north yet.

Legolas, who had just remounted his horse, now looked over at Lord Celeborn. Celeborn had his eyes shut and seemed to be in deep thought. Everyone else watched these strange clouds in confusion. Legolas began to suspect that something unnatural was occurring.

"How can this be?" a King's guard was heard to say.

Lord Celeborn now said, "He controls the weather."

Everyone looked over at Celeborn in question and disbelief.

"How can a man do so?" asked Legolas in shock. Lord Celeborn turned his head to look at Legolas.

"There is no man or elf that can control the weather," he replied.

"Then who?" asked Aragorn quickly.

Celeborn looked at Aragorn now. "Only the Valar or an Istari can do so. It is as I feared."

"What do you say?" demanded Aragorn, his fear growing.

Legolas looked at Celeborn closely as a thought came to him. "Are you saying Radagast has done this thing? How can it be?"

"Not Radagast," said Celeborn, "but another."

"The man we hunted near Rivendell, he was no wizard!" exclaimed Elladan.

"You are correct," said Celeborn. "But the man we hunt and the wizard are connected. I see that now."

"Tell me all you know!" Aragorn commanded.

"Long ago, five wizards were sent to Middle Earth to help in the struggle against Sauron. Three of them you knew. Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the White and Radagast the Brown were the ones who stayed in the west of Middle Earth. The other two were blue wizards who went to the eastern lands," Celeborn explained. "As we have seen with Saruman, it is possible for wizards to become corrupted with a need for power."

"So it is a blue wizard?" asked Aragorn.

"I had heard rumors long ago," continued Celeborn, "that one of the blue wizards had become greedy for power and tried to make slaves of the eastern peoples. The other blue wizard stepped in, however, and managed to banish him from the lands after much strife and warfare. No one was certain of where he went once he left the east. There was word that he was seen heading to the north and that he took a new name for himself."

Now Legolas's eyes became wide with understanding. "The Red," he stated as he now remembered the warning that Radagast had given Gilraen. Lord Celeborn looked at him and gave him a nod.

"What would a wizard want with Gilraen?" asked Aragorn as he tried to understand this new information. He had thought that this was just a case of an unscrupulous man who wanted to take advantage of a maiden or that perhaps he wanted to ransom a King's daughter. More dread was filling his heart as he began to suspect that there was more going on in the north then he could have ever imagined. Having a wizard for a foe was no small matter.

Celeborn now looked at Aragorn carefully. "You have been apart from Gilraen for many years. You do not realize the gifts that are hers."

Aragorn now began to feel a bit of anger. How dare he say that he does not know his own daughter? "Tell me the meaning of your words," he bit out.

Celeborn was unaffected by his anger. "You see her through a father's eyes. She is your child, to love and cherish. You wish to make her life happy and carefree. That is a father's greatest wish, but that wish can blind you to what is unpleasant to face. Gilraen has the gift of foresight. She has dreams and visions of things that will come to pass. Many of these visions are not pleasant or happy. I have done my best to help her when these times occur. She cannot see all that will happen to her, but these things she does see have been like the pieces of a puzzle to be fitted together."

"What has she foreseen?" Aragorn asked. The foreboding filling his mind was almost unbearable.

Celeborn looked at him silently and did not answer.

"What has she foreseen?" Aragorn almost yelled now. "She will die? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" The King was almost frantic now.

"No!" stated Celeborn. "But many others will. She did not foresee her own fate." He recalled all the visions of bloodshed which Gilraen had shared with him and his own frustration increased that he could not do anything to prevent these things from happening.

"Why was I not told of this before?" Aragorn said in anguish.

"It was her wish not to burden you. We did not know when these things would come to pass. It could have been a hundred years from now," Celeborn said regretfully. He felt partly to blame as well. He thought that by staying near her and watching over her, he could prevent such things from happening to her. He loved her as if she were his own daughter.

Celeborn did not tell Aragorn everything. He knew he had given Gilraen much of his knowledge. He had been feeding her mind with things that had taken him thousands of years to learn. To him it felt as if he were leaving his legacy behind with Gilraen so that when day came in which he would leave for Valinor, he would know that his wisdom could continue to aid others through Gilraen. She would be the wise one that all would come to; just as many had sought him for his wisdom in times of need.

But he did not foresee how his knowledge in one so innocent could be turned against others. He knew now that the wizard would use Gilraen for all she knew. He shuddered to think what would happen to Gilraen when she was no longer of use. His guilt tore at him but he did not reveal this to anyone. He had to focus on getting her back safely. He knew he would never rest again until she was safe.

A bitter cold wind hit their faces and they turned their attention to the clouds once more.

"He wishes to cover the trail so we cannot know where to follow!" said Legolas. "Let us hurry and track as far as we can before all signs are lost."

The King nodded and turned his horse north once again. As he did so, the snow began to fall.

-

Gilraen sat upon a horse in which Falcroun had insisted she ride. It was tethered to his own so that she did not have control of it. Even if she were to entertain riding off or even running away she would be recaptured as she was surrounded on all sides by the ice men. Ciril rode in the lead, casting glances back at her often.

They rode at a steady pace through the snowy weather and Gilraen wrapped her borrowed cloak around her more snuggly. Her ball gown and thin slippers under the cloak provided little heat and she shivered as the icy winds began to blow across her cheeks. She was thankful for her elvish blood at the moment as she knew that she wasmore resistant to cold than she would have normally been had she been only of Dunedain blood.

Gilraen was surprised to see so many ice men meeting them along the way. From behind trees and rocks they seemed to appear. Ciril would speak to them in their own rough tongue and they would disappear again. She knew he was setting up some sort of ambush for her father. Gilraen closed her eyes and tried to make any connection with her family that she could. She could not sense that they were near yet. No one answered her mental pleas. She prayed that they would come for her, yet she also prayed that the ice men would not succeed in harming them.

They were traveling ever northward and the ground was being covered more and more with the layers of snow. She could hear Falcroun whispering to himself and she suspected that he had something to do with the sudden storm which had blown in. A hopeless feeling filled her as she thought of how much power he must have to do such a thing. How would she ever get away from one such as him?

Soon a large village came into view. The dwellings were all constructed of animal hides, some bigger than others. The wind was becoming more bitter and it was hard for them to continue to see very far.

Ciril came riding back to Falcroun. "We can stop here for shelter," he yelled above the screeching of the wind.

Falcroun looked at him, "This village is not very friendly towards us."

"They will let us in," yelled Ciril, "or we shall have to force them to show some hospitality." He turned his horse and led them all towards the heart of the village. Doorway flaps which had been secured against the storm now opened slightly as the villagers looked out at the new comers. Gilraen noticed no smiles or no greetings of welcome being directed towards them.

In the midst of the village was a very large communal tent which seemed lit with a most unnatural bright light. Like a beacon it beckoned them and they rode on towards it. Gilraen wondered how many fires had to be lit in order for such a light to be made.

Ciril jumped down from his horse and strode inside the large tent. They all waited on their horses until he came back out again. When he did, he walked up to Falcroun and said, "They have agreed to give us shelter until the storm has ended. There is a covered enclosure for horses just over there. You take the girl inside and we'll secure the horses."

Falcroun dismounted and said, "Come Gilraen, let us warm ourselves by a fire." She followed him into the tent and felt a large wave of hot air blow against her. It was very warm in here. She looked around at the villagers who sat by the fire. Up until this point she had only seen ice men before. Now for the first time she saw their women and children. They looked at her curiously as she took off the old fur cloak and laid it aside where Falcroun had put his. They had never seen a girl like Gilraen before and they stared openly at her.

Gilraen wished she could speak to them in their language as she would have liked to leave them a message for her father when he passed this way. Perhaps she could get through to them somehow. She began to think of ways to do so as she sat down with them near the fire. She could feel that they did not welcome them completely and only seemed to be tolerating them. She tried to smile a little at the children but was met with blank stares. Falcroun sat not very far behind her and remained silent.

This room was only part of the tent as Gilraen could see hanging flaps in the middle of the room which concealed another section of the shelter. It was through the cracks of these hides that Gilraen could see the bright beams of light that she had also seen from the outside. Her curiosity was peaked as to what could possibly make such a glow.

Now Ciril had returned with some of his followers. Gilraen assumed that the rest of them must have taken shelter with some of the other villagers. Ciril stopped and looked at Gilraen and Falcroun. Then he turned to one of the villagers and spoke to them in their language. A man answered him and pointed to the lit up portion of the tent. Ciril strode over to the flap and lifted it, causing all to squint their eyes at the brightness glaring forth. He dropped the flap behind him and once again the room in which Gilraen sat was lit only by the firelight.

Her mind was filled with the thoughts of this light. It was so bright, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

She felt a mental push in her mind and she turned around to glance at Falcroun. He had a slight smile on his face as he watched her. This look disturbed her and she turned her face away.

In another blaze of light, Ciril appeared again. He held open the flap and called out. "Falcroun, come, you must see this."

Falcroun rose and said, "Come Gilraen, I know you wish to see as well. But perhaps you have already seen it."

She looked at him strangely as she rose to her feet, unknowing of what he spoke of. Trailing behind him she came into the bright room, squinting until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. When the wizard moved out of her view she froze with the sight that now met her eyes.

Sitting on a decorated wooden dais sat a Silmaril, shining it all its splendor and power.

She knew that it was this jewel, for she had seen it in the mind of Lord Celeborn when he shared his thoughts with her in Lorien.

Her mouth opened in wonder and amazement. How could it be? The Silmarils were all lost somewhere at the bottom of the sea.

Falcroun now asked the question she had in her mind as well.

"Where did they get this?" he said.

She could hear Ciril asking them about it in their language. She heard them reply to him as she continued to stare at the magnificent light. So this was the light from the trees of Yavanna! It did not seem real.

She then heard Ciril say, "They say that some of their hunters found it way up north. A small island of drifting ice was floating in the bay and it was glowing strangely. They took a boat out to it and began to chip at it until they found it. They think it was a sign from their God. It seems that they worship it now." Ciril gave a mocking laugh. "Fools."

Ciril looked over at Gilraen's face and could see how impressed she was with it. "Perhaps you would like it for a wedding gift my dear," he laughed.

She gasped and left the room, making her way back to the fire.

That night her dreams were filled with strange places and strange lands. She saw the face of her great grandmother, Galadriel. She seemed to be speaking to Gilraen, but Gilraen could not hear what she was saying.

**Please review this chapter and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	18. Cold Hearts

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and encouragement. A special thanks to Tap Dancing Widow for pointing out the fate of the Silmarils. Apparently I goofed in the research department and only one of the Silmarils was lost at sea instead of all three. So thanks for letting me know that. At least there is that one in the sea, so my story isn't too off. LOL **

**Also there was a question as to whether Falcroun is a Tolkien character. Tolkien does mention that two blue wizards came to Earth and went to the East but he didn't give them names, at least as far as I know. So I made the name Falcroun. **

**I hope you enjoy this next installment. Let me know!**

**Cold Hearts**

Gilraen awoke early the next morning as screams filled the dawn. She had fallen asleep before the fire and now looked around as others were standing on their feet in alarm. The women and children looked at her in fright and Gilraen looked around for Falcroun. He was no longer in the shelter. She went to the door flaps which now hung open and peered out.

Villagers were running about in panic and fear holding their children by their hands as they tried to find a place of safety. Gilraen opened the tent flap wider and tried to motion them in but they only looked at her with more fear and ran off.

She stepped out into the open and tried to see what was frightening the ice people. Looking about down the rows of shelters she noticed great commotion. The men who had traveled with Ciril were stepping in and out of shelters, swords in hand. Gilraen gasped when she noticed blood dripping off their swords. They were slaughtering the villagers!

Gilraen felt a sickness rolling through her body. How could they do this to a people who had given them food and shelter?

A group of mounted horsemen now came into view with Ciril at their lead. They were chasing down the women and the children who were running for their lives, cutting and slashing as if they were merely thick brambles in their way.

Gilraen stood in shock and horror as a woman who had been mortally cut stumbled up next to her and fell over, her blood staining the snow. Gilraen screamed when the riders callously rode over the dying woman's body. Ciril turned his horse at her scream and yelled at her, "Get back in!" She felt a pull on her arm and turned her head to see Falcroun behind her.

"Come inside Gilraen, now!" Falcroun commanded. He tugged her backwards into the shelter and shut the flap. But he could not shut out the sounds of the terrified and the dying. The ice people that were still inside by the fire were huddled together and weeping.

"You have to stop this madness!" she yelled at Falcroun. "You are a wizard. You must stop Ciril!"

Falcroun looked at her carefully and then answered, "There can be no witnesses left Gilraen. We cannot have these people tell your father the direction which we have gone. This is the only tribe of ice people who have not joined with Ciril and myself."

Gilraen shook her head in disbelief and back away from him, a horrified expression filled her face. "They kill innocent people! My father will surely see this!"

"Yes, but the trail will stop here," Falcroun said in all confidence. "There is another reason for this as well." He turned towards the room with the Silmaril inside, motioning her to follow behind him.

She shuffled her feet slowly behind him. She was reluctant to leave the frightened people before her as if she could save them somehow with her presence.

When she came closer to the Silmaril she looked to the side and noticed the holy man that was in charge of caring for the jewel. He was laying on the ground, his eyes open in death. She gasped and glared at Falcroun in accusation. "You did this!" she said.

"He matters not," Falcroun said as he swung a hand at the dead man in dismissal. "What matters is that you take the jewel and put it into this leather satchel Gilraen." He held open the sack and waited for her to comply.

Gilraen looked at him in disbelief. "I will not be involved in this thievery and murder! If you want it, then you may fetch it."

Falcroun gave her an amused smile. "You know that would be impossible for me."

Gilraen thought on his words. She remembered now. Those with evil in their hearts could not touch the jewel. It would burn them badly and the pain of the burns would never cease until they died. But she would not do this thing. She would not take this jewel from these people. Gilraen shook her head and backed away causing Falcroun to sigh in defeat.

"Very well," he said. He left the room for a moment and came back with a crying girl. He held her cruelly by the hair and brought her up close to the jewel. He indicated what he wanted her to do with his motions and she cried louder in protest. Falcroun twisted his hand in her hair harshly and shoved her face towards the jewel.

"Stop this!" yelled Gilraen. Gilraen ran up and grabbed onto the wizards arm, trying to pull him away from the girl. Falcroun turned his head towards her and Gilraen felt a force of air push her backwards onto the ground.

The girl sobbed as she finally complied with Falcroun's wishes. When the jewel dropped into the bag, he shoved her on the floor and closed the strings of the satchel.

Falcroun turned towards Gilraen and held out his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry Princess. But I could not have you interfere."

Gilraen looked at him in disgust and rose to her feet on her own, refusing to take his offered hand. Just then a group of men entered the tent and the villagers screamed in fear. Gilraen could see all through the open flap and she screamed in despair, "No! Do not!"

They paid her no heed as they silenced the tent with their weapons. Gilraen turned her face away and wept. She fell to her knees and put her hands over her eyes in grief for the wrongs done to these people. She stayed here and wept for quite awhile as the sounds outside changed from screams to business. The men were now gathering all food and supplies and attaching them to sleds. They were taking anything of value from the village and left the bodies where they lay, seeping their life's blood into the snow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas looked at the morning sky with hope. When the storm had become unbearable they had all taken shelter in the forest, securing down tents as well as they could. It had been a restless night for all as the wind howled and tried it's best to tear away any shelter they could devise. Now the sky was clear and even though the tracks they had been following were no longer visible, Legolas felt renewed hope.

The search party was now gathered together and prepared to leave in the direction they had been going yesterday. The King had been formulating a plan in his mind all night and now was the time to announce it.

"In a few miles, we will be on open ground away from the signs that the forest may have provided for us," he began. "There will be only snow as far as the eye can see. We no longer have the help of a trail to follow and so we will have to split into groups to continue our search. We will not be far from each other as I do not wish anyone lost in this wasteland and we must be close enough to communicate any signs we have found." Aragorn looked around at the men and elves who were listening. "Eldarion, you shall be with my group. Mendir, you stay with Elladan and Celeborn in their group. Elfwine, you travel in the group with Legolas and Gimli."

Elfwine jerked a glance at Legolas and then looked back at the King. "I would like to travel with you my Lord," he said boldly. He did not want to have Legolas in charge of him. This was not a good plan.

The King gave Elfwine a look that said his word was final. "Legolas and Gimli will be able to teach you much about tracking."

Eldarion looked at him in sympathy. "I would not mind having Elfwine with me father."

Aragorn shook his head. "You, Mendir and Elfwine have not yet seen battle. You three will observe carefully in your own groups and not be distracted with idle chat. If trouble arises, you are to hold back and let the others fight unless you are too close to danger." Aragorn sighed in frustration. He did not like that fact that these three boys might be put in dangerous situations. He did not consider this fact before as he was so grieved about Gilraen and desperate to find her. He looked over at Legolas and the two friends nodded at each other. He knew Legolas would protect the Prince of Rohan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gilraen sat slumped on her horse, her face downcast and sad as they left the destruction of the village behind them. On her way out she had to look upon the bodies lying on the snow, the bright red of blood contrasting with the whiteness of the ice. Another vision had come to pass, she remembered, thinking back to the nightmare she had in Lorien of this very event. She felt as though she would never forget what she saw this day. The screams would continue to haunt her. From the corner of her eye she could tell that Ciril now rode next to her, a taunting look on his face.

"You are hard to please my dear. I get you a jewel of great value and look how unhappy you are. So ungrateful!" he mocked with a little laugh. "All those people died so that you could have your wedding gift."

Gilraen turned her face in rage towards him. "I do not want that cursed jewel! It has only brought death and sorrow to all who try to possess it!"

Ciril smiled at her, unaffected by her anger. "Then let us hope that death and sorrow will not be your fate." He kicked his horse with his heels and rode ahead.

Her eyes now met those of Falcroun who had turned slightly back to gaze at her. She hated both those men, but Ciril most of all. "Why do you tolerate him? Are you not powerful? Why do you not rid yourself of Ciril?" she said angrily.

"Ciril has his uses at the moment," Falcroun replied. He brought his horse alongside Gilraen's so that they could speak in private. "I do intend to keep my promise to you Gilraen. We will let Ciril think that he will have you as wife but we will dispose of him before this will occur."

Gilraen looked at Facroun in surprise. "I thought you were helping him against my father?"

Falcroun laughed. "Ciril thinks that he has traced his bloodline back to Isildur. He actually believes that he should be the rightful King. He has been very useful to me in gathering an army of the icemen and finding other supporters. He believes I am helping him."

"Aren't you?" asked Gilraen.

Falcroun look ahead with a thoughtful expression. "It is time for the rule of King's to end Gilraen. What everyone needs are rulers with great wisdom and power. Rulers like me and like you." Gilraen looked at him in shock. What was he saying?

"By the end of the day we should reach my tower," he continued. "We will discuss these matters more in the coming days."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas glanced back at the search party he was leading. Elfwine continued to appear unhappy at having to ride in this group. He wondered if there was something that Elfwine disliked about him as he remembered back to that day in Edoras when Elfwine had grazed him with an arrow. He did not think that Elfwine hated elves as he was very friendly with Mendir.

They had been searching for signs in their assigned direction for the past three hours and so far had not found anything. Legolas called for a short halt so that they could have a bit to eat for themselves and their horses. There was nothing for the horses to graze on in this snowy desert so they had to feed them a ration of oats they had brought along.

Legolas noticed that Elfwine had distanced himself away from the group a bit. He walked over to the prince who was wiping down his horse with a determined look on his face.

"Elfwine?" Legolas said when he was near. "Can we speak?"

Elfwine gave a quick sideways glance towards Legolas and continued what he was doing without answering.

"I would know why you feel anger towards me," Legolas stated to the moody boy.

Elfwine looked at him and threw his cloth on the ground. He turned away and stomped off. Legolas followed behind him.

"We should not have this problem between us at this time," Legolas continued. "We must think only of finding Gilraen. I asked that you put this anger aside."

Elfwine spun around to face him. "Why do you think I am here? I am here for Gilraen!"

"As we all are," Legolas stated.

"Do you love her?" Elfwine said suddenly.

"What?" Legolas said in shock. Why would Elfwine ask such a thing?

"I asked if you loved her. Because I do love her and I wish for her to be my wife someday. But she loves you!" Elfwine looked at him in disgust.

Legolas stared at him with a shocked expression. "How can you say this? I have only been a friend to her."

"Perhaps that is how you think, but I know she thinks different. She has told me," Elfwine said in anger.

"I have never led her to hope otherwise! She is a child!" Legolas defended himself.

Elfwine shook his head. "Not any more."

Legolas thought back to the ball and how Gilraen's beauty had affected him that night. He had felt strangely then and could not understand it. Now he stood before Elfwine, finally realizing why he felt that way that night. Gilraen was no longer a child. She was now a beautiful maiden ready for love and admiration. The puzzle of his feelings that night was beginning to connect now in his mind. His heart had realized these things but his mind would not accept the truth.

Legolas turned his gaze towards the horizon so that Elfwine would not see the effect that this revelation had on him. "Regardless of these matters only one thing is important. We must work together to find Gilraen and bring her to safety. I ask that you unite with me in this cause."

Elfwine felt that perhaps he shouldn't have told these things to Legolas. Perhaps he had betrayed Gilraen's confidence. "Yes, let's find her," he said in a softer tone of voice.

As they returned to the horses a horn blew in the distance. Gimli shouted, "There is trouble. Let's go lads, quickly." They all mounted and rode off in the direction of the distress signal.

**Please send me a review! And thanks for the e-mailfrom Akina, it got me typing again! **


	19. Tower of Ice

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all your responses to this story. I must say I've been really looking forward to writing these next chapters as the romance starts to happen with both Legolas and Elfwine and I love writing romance. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know.**

**Tower of Ice**

Aragorn walked up to his panting son and put his arm around him. "Are you all right?" asked the King.

Eldarion glanced up at his father and then cast his eyes down to the dead ice man lying before him. Eldarion had never killed anyone before and the sight of another's blood dripping from his sword was an experience which confused his sense of right and wrong.

The ambush in which the ice men had planned that day was easily overcome. The ice men did not count on the sharp senses of the elves in the King's party and were detected before they could attack.

Eldarion ran into battle despite his father's yells to stay back. The King ran to battle at his side and made sure that his son survived this day. Eldarion was trained very well in weapons but there had not been opportunity until now to test those skills in a real life situation. He fought well and his father was proud of him although Aragorn could see how taking a life had affected his son. The King thought back to the first time he had seen real battle.

"You fought well, my son," Aragorn now told him. "Do not think past the fact that these men have taken your sister and they would have taken the lives of all who stand with you here today if they could have."

Eldarion looked at his father and then at the gathering group of men and elves behind him. He shook his head in agreement and grabbed a handful of snow to clean off the blade of his sword. Aragorn patted him on the back and turned to face the others.

"Has anyone seen any signs of our enemies' direction? We must not be too far behind as it seems these ice men have not been waiting for us overly long." The King looked around at the search parties and waited for a few words of hope.

A man came riding in quickly from the North in all urgency. He had been sent ahead to scout. "Sire, Sire…" the man now yelled as he approached, "a village is up ahead. It has been burnt to the ground. There are bodies all about and I have not seen any living."

Aragorn looked confused. "The ice men slaughter each other? Then perhaps they are not as united as we thought. We will go there and check for any survivors. I think perhaps the wizard has left us a large sign in which to follow. We will search in all directions from this village." Aragorn returned to his horse and noticed Lord Celeborn stepping down from his own mount.

He watched as Celeborn slowly approached a large bird perched upon a snow covered boulder. The bird cawed loudly at the majestic elf.

"Show yourself Radagast! This is no time to cower away in your bird disguise. Gilraen's life is in danger!" Celeborn snapped at the bird.

To the amazement of all, an old man now stood in front of the boulder dressed in brown robes. Many of the men in the search party gasped in surprise. Aragorn slid off his horse again and strode up next to Celeborn. "What news do you bring?" he said in desperation.

Radagast looked now at Aragorn and said, "His name is Falcroun the Red. He takes Gilraen to his tower. They will be there by nightfall."

"Have you seen them? Which direction is this tower? How many are with them? Tell me all." Aragorn urgently questioned.

Radagast shifted his gaze to Celeborn in sadness. Celeborn knew that the old wizard was blaming him for filling Gilraen's young mind with so much knowledge. More, perhaps, then he should have. Celeborn did not want to waste time lamenting on something that could not now be changed. "Tell the King what he wishes to know!" Celeborn now said.

Radagast looked back at the King. "I have seen them from above. There is around forty five or fifty ice men that travel, mostly with spears. I do not think that they were prepared for this. Taking Gilraen was a hasty decision. This will work to your advantage if you do not allow them time to organize. You must ride quickly to overcome them before they reach the tower as they have many more ice men there to fight against you."

"Let us go now!" Aragorn stated. "Will you lead us Radagast?"

Radagast nodded and returned again to his bird form, waiting for all to quickly mount. Off he flew, leading them towards the Tower of Ice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was setting when Gilraen first laid eyes on the glistening tower of the red wizard. The closer they came, the more Gilraen realized that the entire tower was made of blocks of ice carefully fitted together. Spaces were left for smoke holes and windows. She also noticed that a large village of ice people surrounded the tower on all sides. The villagers now came out of their homes to see the return of their leader and gaze upon the spectacle of Gilraen. She was unlike anyone they had ever seen before with her elven features and fine clothing.

Ciril had circled around and began yelling to the men of the village to gather around him. He was going to prepare them for the possibility of war with the King's men.

Falcroun continued to pull Gilraen's horse behind his and he did not stop to listen to Ciril. He brought her up to the front doors of the tower and dismounted, waiting for her to do the same.

"Welcome to your new home Gilraen," Falcroun said with a flourish of his arm.

"You live here in this house of ice?" Gilraen asked. She looked at the thick blocks around the doorway in amazement. "It must be very cold."

Falcroun smiled at her. "It would seem that way. But it is not cold inside my dear, you shall see." The door was opened by a frightened servant who seemed to cower when Falcroun passed by as if he expected to be beaten. Falcroun ignored him, however, and turned his attention towards showing Gilraen the inside of the tower.

She was amazed to see a fire pit in the middle of the floor. The tower floor was covered with carpets and the furnishings were rich. "Does this tower not melt in the sun?" she asked in wonder.

Falcroun merely shrugged when he answered, "It may. But I can control the weather Gilraen. There will be no break from winter here." Falcroun now turned towards the servant. "Bring us food and drink," he ordered.

"I will have a room prepared for you Gilraen. I was not expecting your company, so while we wait, we can talk perhaps," Falcroun said to her as he indicated a bench against an icy wall.

Gilraen did not sit down. A foreboding feeling was filling her insides and she glared at the smooth talking wizard across from her. "I do not wish to talk," she said.

"I think perhaps that you do," Falcroun said as he lit some herbs on a table. The scent filled the air and Gilraen began to feel her mind cloud. She turned and walked to a window in the ice wall, seeking fresh air to breath.

"Lord Celeborn has burdened you with so much for one so young. Do you not wish to relieve yourself of these useless memories? Do you not wish to stop the terrible dreams that you have?" Falcroun said to her in a voice filled with false concern.

Gilraen looked at him suspiciously. Falcroun spoke with concern but she could sense the greed in his words as well. There was also something else she was sensing about him that made her fear him more.

Deceit.

Her quick mind realized that he would not keep his promise to her. He was overconfident in his abilities and thought that Gilraen would not be able to read his true intentions. He would give her to Ciril once she had given him what he wanted.

_Gilraen, we are close. Do not despair. Lie to him. Keep yourself safe until we can retrieve you._

The voice of Celeborn startled her and she looked out of the window to search for any sign of her rescuers. She could not see them with her eyes but she felt their strength in her heart. A fresh hope rose up in her.

Falcroun noticed that Gilraen's demeanor had shifted and he now walked over to the window in which she stood. He looked over the icy landscape and tried to sense what she was sensing. Gilraen became alarmed that perhaps she had given herself away and she quickly began to think of something to say to the wizard to distract him.

"I would very much like not to have such dreams anymore," she told him. "How can you stop them?"

Falcroun began to feel excited by the fact that Gilraen was seemly cooperating with him. He had thought that he would have to take her memories by force, but now he was beginning to sense that she would be more accommodating. He walked away from the window and sat on the bench once again.

"It will not be hard to do Gilraen," he explained. "Come sit with me and share your thoughts as you do with Celeborn. Let me see what is in your mind and I can remove the bad memories for you. You will not have to have such dreams again."

_Grandfather, what shall I do? _

She pleaded for help as she gazed at the waiting Falcroun. The voice that answered her in her mind was not Celeborn, however, but one that filled her with joy.

Legolas!

_Gilraen, do not look out the window again. I am here. I can see you. You must not let him know that I am here._

Her heart filled with hope and she found it extremely difficult not to turn her head and look for him outside. She turned her eyes down to the floor as if she were in deep thought. Falcroun would not be able to read her emotions as well if she did not look at him. "I do not know," she told Falcroun. "It is very draining on me and I am tired. Perhaps after I rest we can share these things."

The wizard stared at her, trying to figure out if her intentions were true

_You have come alone? Where is my father?_

She feared that Legolas would be caught and harmed.

_They are near, waiting to know that you are safe with me. They will not attack until they know that the wizard cannot use you as a shield against them. Try to convince him to let you rest Gilraen._

"Please, will you allow me to sleep for a few hours? The travel has been hard for me." Gilraen now said.

Falcroun squinted his eyes in suspicion. The girl was not a good liar. He had felt a shift in her feelings a moment ago, a happiness that was highly unusual given her situation.

Falcroun rose off his bench and walked over to her. His expression was no longer friendly and he grabbed her arm harshly. "You think me a fool? Who is talking to you in your pretty little head?" He looked around for the servant who had just brought food in for the table. "Go alert Ciril that the King is near!"

Gilraen's eyes opened in fright. She glanced around for anything that could possibly help her. An image of her grandmother, Galadriel, snapped into her mind. In this quick vision, Galadriel was pointing at something extremely bright. The vision was soon gone as Falcroun began dragging her towards the bench.

"We have run out of time for niceties Gilraen. You will show me what you know now!" Falcroun yelled at her. He shoved her onto the bench and grabbed her head in his hands to force her to look at him. Gilraen kicked and swatted at him.

Then the sound of an arrow whizzed through the air and the sickening smack of it entering Falcroun's neck was heard. The wizard released Gilraen's head and stood up screeching in pain and looking towards the cause of it. Standing on the icy blocked window sill was Legolas, bow at the ready for another strike.

Falcroun grabbed at his staff as Legolas shot him with another arrow to his chest. The angry wizard almost fell on his staff, but managed to fling his arm out towards Legolas. Legolas felt a great force knock him backwards and out the window into a bank of snow below.

Falcroun was breathing hard with pain. But his anger gave him strength as he began stumbling towards the window to finish the elf off.

Then the force of Gilraen's body knocked him to the ground as she threw herself onto him from behind. Reaching quickly into the leather satchel that was tied onto the wizard's belt, she pulled out the Silmaril and held it up to his cheek, pressing with all her might. She shut her eyes but held on with all her strength as she heard the wizard's skin sizzle and burn. His screams were echoing throughout the icy tower. He tried to move and throw her off his back but she had wrapped her other hand around his long grey hair and was holding tight.

She was determined to not let go until he no longer moved or made a sound. She could not let him kill Legolas! She kept her eyes tightly shut as the Silmaril was very bright and she had no wish to see the burning of the wizard. The stone felt cool in her hand as she had no evil in her heart for it to vanquish.

Then she felt two hands upon her waist pulling her up and off the wizard. Gilraen struggled a bit until she opened her eyes and looked back at the elf now holding her to his body. "He is dead now, Gilraen," he said as he squinted at the bright light in her hand.

She dropped the bright stone onto the floor and turned her body into his arms. Her arms wrapped around Legolas and held him tightly as she released the tears she had been holding back, sobbing onto his chest.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his cheek on the top of her head while she cried. Relief washed over him that he had found her alive. He closed his eyes, feeling her soft hair on his face and the warming feel of her in his arms. His cheek moved along the top of her head in a caress and suddenly he found his lips placing a small kiss on her forehead.

He heard a little gasp as Gilraen's wet eyes now looked up into his. The kiss had shocked her as it was so tender and lover like. Legolas had never shown her such affection before.

Legolas now realized that he had acted without thinking. "Forgive me," he said as his arms dropped to his sides. "We must leave quickly. I can hear now that the battle has started outside the village."

Gilraen had not heard anything up till then, so distracted by Legolas was she. She now turned her head towards the window and heard the sounds of swords clashing and men yelling in the distance.

She felt Legolas grab her hand and start to lead her towards the door.

"Wait," she cried. She ran back in the room and picked up the Silmaril. She wrapped it in her cloak and went back to where Legolas was standing. He was staring at her in question.

"Yes, it is what you are thinking it is," she said with a small smile. She could see that this news amazed him. "I will tell you more later," she said as she took his hand once again and they headed out the door. Surprisingly there was no one guarding the tower and they were able to slip away on a path in which Legolas had created earlier.

"The villagers must all be at the battle," Legolas mused. "This Ciril is an ignorant captain to leave things so poorly managed." They reached his waiting horse and he helped Gilraen up behind him.

"He is the least intelligent person I have ever had the dishonor to meet," Gilraen told him as she put her arms around him to hold on.

Feeling her arms around him and knowing how she felt about him made Legolas's heart beat faster in his chest. Never in all his long years had a maiden affected him so. He had admired many beautiful maidens in his lifetime and had courted some that his father had recommended to him, but always absent was the feeling he found himself now experiencing. Never had a maiden unnerved him and made him question his thoughts.

Never, until now.

He rode away from the battle sounds, determined to get Gilraen to safety as was the plan. He was aware of every place in which her body was touching his as she held on behind him. When he felt her head lower to rest against his back his pulse quickened in excitement.

Then he began to berate himself for these feelings. Think of what she has just went through, he told himself. I will not be another beast who covets her body! Aragorn should kill me for having these thoughts! I would deserve it!

Legolas resolved to get his feelings under control as he knew this was hardly the time for such things. There were many things to consider and he always prized himself for his ability to be rational and reasonable. He did not know what was to be done about these feelings, if anything. He needed time to sort this all out. Yet… feelings such as these, felt most urgent.

**Coming up: Our love triangle heats up! What will Gilraen do?**

**Please review this chapter! Thanks**


	20. Safe at Last

**Thanks to everyone of you who have been sending me reviews. I love hearing from you all, it keeps the creative juices flowing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know!**

**Safe at Last**

Legolas had taken Gilraen away from the battle and to an area in which it would be safe to await news. For the first time in many days Gilraen had fallen in a restful sleep while she leaned onto the back of Legolas. It was the first time she felt safe enough to do so. Her hands were wrapped around his waist to hold on and he placed one of his own hands on top of hers. He did not want her to slip off the horse during her sleep.

He longed to link with his friends to see how they faired, but he did not want to disturb their concentration in battle. He did not have to wait too long before they contacted him however.

_Legolas is Gilraen well? I cannot speak with her!_

_She sleeps now Aragorn. Her ordeal has made her weary. How goes the battle?_

_It has ended. When the ice men heard that the wizard was dead, they turned on Ciril and killed him. It was the wizard who ruled them with fear. They have surrendered and we will be leaving them in peace. _

_We shall meet up with you then. All have survived?_

_We have lost two soldiers and there are some injuries. Gilraen? Is she unharmed?_

_She seems to have no injuries, except…_

_Except?_

_She has seen much horror Aragorn. I sense sadness within her. _

_Her life had been filled with only goodness until now. Now she knows the evil that can dwell in the heart of others._

_It is a harsh lesson._

_Yes, my friend, it is._

Legolas now turned his horse and rode to reunite Gilraen with her father. As he rode he felt Gilraen beginning to stir and her hand moved under his until she was clasping it. He wasn't sure if she had fully awakened yet and if she knew that she was holding him. He found that he secretly hoped she did know what she was doing. It was such an intimate gesture to have her head resting on his back while she held his hand. He closed his eyes and basked in the sensation she was causing in him. He felt as though his whole body tingled with a warm energy and he did not think to stop himself as he raised her hand to his face and placed a kiss upon her palm. But he could not seem to stop with one kiss. Tenderly he kissed her palm again and then he kissed the inside of her wrist.

Gilraen had opened her eyes when she felt the tingling sensation of his lips upon her hand. Her pulse soared to life, sending waves of pleasure through her arm and straight to her heart. She wondered for a moment if she were still asleep and if this was all a dream. Legolas was kissing her!

She had been wondering before she fell asleep if that kiss upon her forehead in the ice tower had meant anything more than comfort. Now she felt his deliberate kisses upon her palm and wrist and how he would lift her hand to his cheek and tenderly caress it against his skin.

"Is this a dream?" she found herself murmuring aloud.

He did not apologize this time as he lowered her arm and placed it around his waist once more, again placing his hand over hers snuggly.

She continued to speak when he did not say anything. "If it is a dream, then do not wake me." She closed her eyes again and hugged him tighter.

Legolas's heart felt full and warm with happiness as he heard her words and felt her arms tighten around him. He too wanted this ride to go on and on. He did not want to have to bring her to the others. But her family awaited her and he would be no better than the wizard to keep her from them. He slightly slowed the gait of the horse to prolong his time with Gilraen as he feared that as soon as he brought her to the King, this time of intimacy would be lost.

Dawn was rising and a pink glow lit the snowy plain before them. Happiness welled up in Gilraen as she opened her eyes on the sight of the rising sun. A new day was starting just as a new hope was rising that the secret wish of her heart was being fulfilled.

Though Legolas had his back to her, his senses were aware of her every subtle movement. When he felt her smile against his back, his own smile lit up his face. In this perfect moment he realized what true happiness felt like.

Then her song began, a soft gentle song which sprung from the joy in her heart. The lovely melody spoke of love found at last in the dawn of a new day. Legolas found himselffilling withdeeper longingas the words confirmed her feelings for him in return. He wanted to stop the horse and take her in his arms. His heartbeat increased as her song of love filled his ears and he found himself slowing the horse to a halt as his body was giving in to his desire.

It was only the sudden sound of horses approaching that brought him to his senses again. He sat up straight and waited. Gilraen felt his change and she too sat up and listened. Then her father came into view, followed by her brother and Lord Celeborn. Behind them rode others as well.

Gilraen gasped with happiness as her father smiled brightly at her and jumped off from his horse when he was close. Gilraen leaned down and dropped into his arms. He hugged her tight and swung her around, placing small kisses on her cheek.

"Oh Ada," she cried as she hugged him back. Tears were falling down both their cheeks.

"Do not every scare me like that again Gilraen. My heart could not take anymore," Aragorn said as he held her.

"I will try not to," she smiled through her tears.

She felt Eldarion's hand on her shoulder and she now turned to embrace him as well. Celeborn stood behind him and she looked at the sorrow on his face. As she stepped passed Eldarion she studied the expression of her beloved grandfather. She took his two hands in hers.

_Grandfather? _

_Can you forgive me child?_

_Forgive you? Why do you feel this way?_

_I feel responsible Gilraen. I gave to you that which the wizard wanted. _

Gilraen embraced Celeborn in a hug.

_What you had given me was that which had kept me alive. Were I not valuable to him, he would have given me to Ciril to misuse. No Grandfather, I do not blame you. I am grateful to you._

Celeborn shut his eyes and embraced Gilraen in return, so relieved was he to hear her words and hold her once again.

Mendir and Elladan now embraced her with joy and her gaze fell upon Elfwine who sat upon his stallion, his leg wrapped in bandages.

She walked over to his horse as he said, "Forgive me for not dismounting Gilraen. I am overjoyed to see you well again."

"You have been injured?" she said with a worried frown.

"I will mend, thanks to your father," Elfwine said with a nod towards Aragorn. "He is a gifted healer."

Aragorn remounted his horse and held out his hand to Gilraen. Of course he would expect her to ride with him now, she thought. She glanced over at Legolas who had been watching her this whole time. He glanced down at the snow in acceptance of this situation. He too wished that they could continue their ride together, but it was only proper that she would ride with her father now.

"Come Gilraen, let us go home," Aragorn said. "Elfwine can heal better there and your mother and sisters are anxious to see you."

Gilraen took his hand and mounted behind him. "Home sounds wonderful Ada," she said with all her heart.

On the way, Gilraen spoke of the events that had taken place. She told most everything to the rapt audience of riders around her. Everything except for the horrors she had witnessed at the ice people's village. Those things she could not find in her heart to express as the monstrosity of it all was too overwhelming for her to think about. She also said nothing of the Silmaril, for something inside her urged her to secrecy. Too many have died for this stone, she thought. It would not be well for too many others to know about it's presence.

When she had finished relating her ordeal, she glanced at the concerned face of Legolas. He knew she had not told all for he had seen the Silmaril.

_Say nothing of the jewel. I will reveal it in time._

She spoke these words in his mind and he nodded at her.

Elfwine, who had been riding closely behind the others, had noticed this private exchange between Legolas and Gilraen. He knew that she could speak telepathically to others, as she had once done this with him. It bothered him greatly that Legolas was chosen to aid Gilraen's escape. Even though he saw the wisdom of such a choice, he wished that it had been one of the other elves. But Aragorn trusted Legolas completely with the task. Elfwine knew that such a rescue would esteem Legolas even more in her eyes.

He felt upset that his efforts, his part in the rescue would pale in comparison, even though he had injured himself trying to kill Ciril. Elfwine had wanted desperately to bring down the man who had caused Gilraen so much grief. He wanted to prove to her that he was a man now and a strong one at that. He did fight well, but it was his first battle and his over anxiousness to prove himself got him injured.

He thought back to the few passionate kisses in which they had shared and he resolved not to give up his wooing of her. He felt sure that she had felt something for him and he was determined to bring that out of her again.

As they made camp that night, Elfwine was helped into one of the tents and his leg was propped up and made comfortable. Gilraen had brought him his supper and inquired about his injury.

"I can now brag about my own battle scars when I return home," he tried to joke. "I was growing tired of my father's war stories."

She smiled as she set his meal where he could easily reach it.

"Will you stay with me awhile Gilraen," he asked before she could depart.

"Of course," she nodded and sat down across from him.

A serious look came over his face as he said, "I wanted to say that I'm very sorry for what happened that night."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That argument… the one that caused you to run off down the path," he sighed heavily with remorse. "I feel responsible for upsetting you. If you had not been upset, you would not have run off and been captured. I truly apologize Gilraen."

Gilraen thought about his words carefully. She remembered that Ciril had been looking for a way to capture her. She had just happened to make it more convenient for him by running away. Ciril would have tried some other way eventually.

"Do not blame yourself for the doings of an evil man Elfwine," she said. She looked down at the ground in sadness. "It is our intentions that make us what we are." Looking up into his face again she said, "You did not intend for evil to befall me. Ciril, however, intended much evil."

Elfwine was amazed at the depth of wisdom and understanding she had. His admiration for her grew to a deeper level at that moment. He reached over and took her hand in his. "You are not only very beautiful, but you are very wise as well," he smiled at her. She would make an excellent Queen, he thought.

She looked down at his hand holding hers and her mind immediately thought of Legolas and how they had held hands early this morning. Elfwine noticed her thoughtful look at their hands and he took it as a sign of her pleasure. He began to raise her hand to his lips but she gently pulled it away. He looked at her in question. She nervously clasped her hands together, pulling at her fingers.

"I must return to my tent. I'm very tired," she said as she stood up and fled from the tent. Elfwine leaned back on his bedroll and sighed. His wooing may need a different approach, he thought.

As she left Elfwine's tent in a hurry, she did not turn her head quick enough and she ran right into another person.

Gilraen gasped in surprise as a pair of arms went around her to steady her swaying from the impact. "Oh, I'm…" Gilraen began to apologize when her eyes adjusted to the night and she realized that it was Legolas who now held her in his arms. He made no move to release her as he looked at her surprised face in the moonlight.

Gilraen's heart began beating faster at the feel of being in his arms and the proximity of his lips only inches away from hers. She felt the change in his breathing as they continued to gaze at each other. She placed one of her hands onto his chest and felt his heart beating. They stood there listening to each other's hearts and gazing into each other's eyes as if all time had stood still for this very moment.

_Gilraen, you must rest now._

The moment was broken by Lord Celeborn's words in her mind. She looked towards his tent. Celeborn was standing just outside of it, watching them both. She did not know how long he had been there. Legolas's head now turned towards Celeborn as well and he slowly released his arms from around Gilraen. With a last look at Legolas, she turned and made her way back to her own tent. As she stepped part way inside, she turned once more and looked. Legolas was still standing in the same spot watching her.

_Goodnight Gilraen._

She nodded once and went inside her tent, falling on top of her bedroll in a daze. It was one thing to love someone. But to have that someone love you in return was a whole new world in itself. A smile of joy filled her face as her father popped his head into her tent to say goodnight.

"You seem happy," Aragorn smiled at her.

"Oh yes Ada. I'm the happiest!"

**Coming up: Will it be smooth sailing for Gilraen and Legolas or will it be stormy weather? Prince Elfwine does not give up so easily. Can the passionate young man sweep her off her feet?**

**Please review this chapter and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	21. Secrets

**Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing this fiction. They really brighten my day, so please keep them coming. And thanks to WildRaven for keeping me on my toes and at the keyboard!**

**Secrets**

_Gilraen ran through the forest, her heart pounding in fear for her life. They were after her. Seven dark haired elves brandishing swords of flame, malice filling their faces, were in pursuit. She could not escape them, she realized. They moved as phantoms on the wind gliding ever closer and closer. Gilraen screamed for help but no one came. Out of breath she fell stumbling on a tree root as the seven figures loomed over her, swords raised. "An oath we have sworn, to pursue anyone who has stolen or kept a Silmaril from us," one figure rasped out to her. She screamed as seven blades were thrust down towards her._

"My Lady, my Lady," Fireal said as she grasped Gilraen by the arm and shook her. Gilraen had been thrashing on her bed and screaming, obviously having a nightmare of some sort. Gilraen sprang up to a sitting position, breathing hard, as she opened her eyes and stared into the face of her concerned maid. Sweat trickled down from her temples and her hands were shaking.

"Fireal?" she said in confusion.

"It was a dream, my Lady, only a dream," Fireal said tenderly as she stroked Gilraen's hair with her hand.

"Only a dream," Gilraen repeated to herself softly as her breathing calmed and her hands stilled.

Gilraen had been back from her ordeal for a week and each night she was haunted by dreams of one sort or another. The dreams had varied between Ciril and Falcroun and now these seven elves. Gilraen knew her history well. She knew they must be no other than the sons of Feanor, come to keep their oath to their father. But she also knew they were all dead, along with all of the descendants of their line.

"Do you wish me to stay with you?" Fireal asked.

Gilraen shook her head, "No, I shall be fine," she tried to reassure.

Fireal nodded her head and patted her hand.

When the maid left the room, Gilraen rose from her bed and made her way over to her chest. She knelt down and opened it, revealing her many personal treasures and keepsakes. She stuck her hand down through the topmost items until her fingers curled around the cool smooth stone. She pulled it out and watched as a bright glow filled the room. Quickly she stuck it back under the other things as she thought she had heard footsteps in the hallway outside her door. Closing the lid of her chest, she closed her eyes as well and sighed.

Gilraen had told no one of the Silmaril since she had returned. She kept telling herself that it was not yet the right time, but the secret seemed to be weighing heavier and heavier on her mind with each passing day. She decided she would seek out Lord Celeborn in the morning and reveal all to him. Perhaps then the dreams would cease.

Legolas stood at the window at the end of the long tower hall. He had heard Gilraen's scream and he knew she was again having one of the dreams which plagued her. Each night this week he had heard her and it worried him that she did not share her fears with anyone. She would alight from her bedroom each morning as if she had had the most peaceful of nights. He could see that keeping her secret was wearing on her. When she thought no one was looking, her face became a mask of sorrow and worry.

But he was always looking.

Since her rescue he could not seem to stop thinking about her. When they had returned to Annuminas, Gilraen had been caught in a whirlwind of celebration at her homecoming. Her family had hardly left her side as they seemed to fear that if they but turned their heads for a second, she would disappear again. Legolas began to feel guilty for resenting the fact that he could not be alone with her. Doubts would enter his mind that perhaps Elfwine had been wrong; perhaps she did not love him. Maybe her affection was simply gratitude for his part in the rescue.

But then there were those times when he would be watching her and her head would turn towards him. Never did her eyes drift casually over from him. Always her gaze would pause and her expression soften when their eyes would meet. At those times, Legolas's pulse would quicken and he would feel a deep need to go to her. But he could not. She was not his.

He had not shared his feelings for Gilraen with anyone, not even Gimli. A part of him felt that she was yet young, perhaps too young for someone of his age. Her womanly curves now heralded the end of her childhood, but was her young mind ready for love?

He thought of the servants' gossip of Gilraen and Elfwine kissing. Elfwine did not think her too young for love. Legolas knew that the race of men thought differently about maidens and marriage. Their shorter lives urged them to rush into marriages.

Elfwine! He was another matter. He had been convalescing in his room this week, so he had not been seen. But Legolas knew that once the prince was on his feet again, he would pursue Gilraen tirelessly. This thought bothered Legolas greatly as he felt more pressure to declare himself to Gilraen before Elfwine could sway her with more kisses. This would mean making his intentions known.

Legolas had rehearsed over and over in his mind just what he would say to Aragorn. In each scenario he imagined, Aragorn would banish him from his sight, forbidding him to see Gilraen ever again. When he thought rationally about it, he knew that Aragorn would not react in this way, but he could not see what he had to offer someone like Gilraen.

It was true, he was also a prince. But he could not make Gilraen a Queen as he was only a third son. She could be Lady of Ithilien as he was now Lord of Ithilien, but would that be enough? Perhaps it was not Aragorn who would object. Perhaps he should be more worried about objections from Celeborn, Legolas thought.

It was at times like these, when Legolas was thinking about those matters, when the realization hit him: he was actually contemplating marriage! Legolas had never thought seriously about marriage before. Marriage had always seemed like something far in the future. But Legolas could see that trying for a long elven courtship with Gilraen, especially with determined young men like Elfwine around, would mean that he could lose her to someone else. That thought created the worst feeling of all within his heart.

So he waited, biding his time for the right moment. He needed to find a time to speak with her in private. He needed to know just what she really felt.

The days were growing warmer as summer approached and Gilraen found herself longing to be outdoors, enjoying the sun. She had found Teslan one morning and took her by the hand to lead her onto the path around the lakeside.

"Let's go for a walk today," Gilraen said.

Teslan was happy to go, although she suspected that Gilraen felt the need to have company when she left the tower. Teslan did not blame her. She too would have felt nervous about wandering the paths if she had been abducted. It was the safe thing to do in any case.

The two of them chatted away while they walked, careful to avoid any unpleasant topic. When Gilraen's steps slowed, Teslan paused and looked at her in question.

"Gilraen?" Teslan said.

Gilraen had heard her name spoken in her head. She glanced around; sensing that the person who had spoke it was near. Excitement fluttered in her belly as she recognized whose voice it was and she now saw him standing in a gazebo that had been built over the water.

Teslan followed Gilraen's gaze and saw Legolas standing there as well, looking at them. When she looked back at Gilraen's expression the realization came over her that Gilraen had deep feelings for Legolas and by the way he was gazing back at her, Teslan guessed that Legolas had feelings for Gilraen as well. Teslan assumed that these must be new feelings as Gilraen had never confided the secret of her love for Legolas before.

Gilraen now shifted her gaze to Teslan and said, "I must go speak with him."

A small grin appeared on Teslan's face as she replied, "I suppose you do not wish me to accompany you?"

Gilraen shook her head and began walking down the long wooden walkway over the water to the gazebo over the lake. Teslan looked around, wondering if it was proper for her to leave them completely alone. She decided she would sit and wait for Gilraen to return.

Legolas watched as she approached. He took a deep breath as he drank in her beauty and felt any semblance of reason leaving his mind. He had wanted to speak with her and now that the moment had come, he was having a hard time remembering what he wanted to say.

Gilraen was excited but nervous as she returned his stare. She had not had the chance to be alone with him since the rescue and her fear that perhaps she had misread the attention he had given her had kept her from seeking him out. Now she could no longer avoid him, as he so obviously wanted to speak with her. She feared that he would apologize for his behavior and tell her that it was a mistake.

Gilraen entered the gazebo and walked up next to him as she looked out over the water. Legolas now turned towards the water as well, aware that his arm was very close to hers where it rested on the railing.

"You wish to speak to me, my Lord," Gilraen said tentatively.

Legolas swallowed his nerves and said, "I wish to know, Gilraen, if you care for me." His eyes scanned over the surface of the lake as he waited for her all important answer.

Her face turned towards him in confusion. "Care? Yes, of course I care for you," she said.

Legolas looked at her face now. She had said that so casually, as if he had asked her if the sun rose that day.

Gilraen could see that her answer was not what he wanted to hear. She had taken the comfortable path in answering him. Her meaning could be understood as caring for a friend. Looking at his face now, she could see that by 'care' he had meant a lot more than as a friend.

She turned her face back to the water. "Do you speak of love?" she now tried to clarify. Her heart began beating faster as she waited for his answer.

Legolas watched her profile as he observed how the word 'love' seemed to change her. "There are many kinds of love, Gilraen," he said. "There is the love one feels for their family and their kin. There is the love one feels for their home and their friends. But there is also the love one feels for another, a love that is all consuming and filled with a desire to be with that person for all time. A love like what your parents share."

Gilraen did not know what he wanted her to say. Did he want her to love him? Or did he want her to tell him that he was just a dear friend to her? If she admitted her love, would he gently tell her that what she wanted was impossible?

Legolas looked at her worried frown. Why did she hesitate to answer? Was he pushing her too hard? This conversation was more difficult than he imagined.

Legolas sighed and looked back over the water as well. "I'm sorry. I have made you uncomfortable," he said.

She turned and looked at him. "No! It's not that… it's only…"

His gaze met hers now as he waited. "It's only what?"

"I wish to know how you feel," she said shyly.

Legolas stood straighter and turned his body to face hers. He reached one hand up to caress the side of her face and he left it there as he said, "Then know this. Never before has a maiden so completely filled my every thought and left me in needy anticipation of every moment I could be in her presence. Never before have I felt that to touch her petal soft cheek would be worthy of a life's ambition. And never before now have I felt that if she did not return my love, I would leave these lands forever for the pain of watching her love another would be too much to bare."

Legolas did not know where these words had come from. He surely had not intended to express so much this soon. But the words had taken a life of their own and now that they were said he knew them to be the truth.

Gilraen's whole body felt filled with the warmth of his words and she closed her eyes, squeezing tears of joy out from their corners. Her hand reached up and caressed the one he had placed over her cheek as she tilted her head further into his palm. "Oh, my Lord," she whispered, "you have undone me with your words. All my life I have long to hear you speak such things."

Legolas now stepped closer to her; placing the fingers of his other hand under her chin and raising her face up towards his. Gilraen opened her eyes and found his face inches away from hers. The expression on his face was one of love and happiness.

Then his eyes lowered to gaze at her lips and she knew that he would kiss her this day. Gilraen felt she was under a spell, one that she did not want to be released from. She leaned slightly forward and Legolas slipped the hand that was on her cheek over to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her long brown locks. He pressed her ever so gently towards his lips and felt his heart summersault in his chest as the jolt of the pleasure of kissing Gilraen struck at him. The hand under her chin dropped and curled around her waist, holding her firmly in place as if he expected her to flee from his kiss.

But Gilraen had no thoughts of fleeing. Every sensation within her urged her to deepen this connection with Legolas. She found her arms sliding over his arms and around to his back. She pressed herself closer to Legolas, deepening the kiss even more.

The incredible feel of Gilraen's body brought a groan from Legolas as he turned his head slightly to break the kiss. They were both flushed and breathing hard, but neither of them made a move to release each other from the embrace. Legolas hugged Gilraen to his chest and closed his eyes, basking in the feel of her.

_Gilraen your mother approaches._

Gilraen heard Teslan's warning and looked onto the shore. The Queen was out walking with her ladies of the household on this fine day as well. She quickly released her embrace on Legolas. His head whipped around and caught sight of what had disturbed Gilraen and he took a hasty step backwards, straightening his stance and taking a deep breath of air.

When their eyes met again they both smiled in their conspiracy and let out small chuckles of relief. Gilraen glanced again at her mother and then turned to walk back to the shore. She turned her head towards Legolas once more before she left the gazebo and said, "Perhaps we can meet later."

Legolas smiled at her. "I will be waiting." He sighed and smiled to himself as he watched her walk away. Then his gaze caught the gaze of Arwen as she had stopped her walk and looked towards him. He waited to see what reaction the Queen would have. Then he saw her smile.

**Ahh… love… (sigh) **

**Please review this chapter! Thanks!**


	22. Obsession

**Thank you again to all my reviewers! I am really enjoying writing this fiction for you. In developing the character of Elfwine, I too have come to feel for him and so for all of you who feel the same sympathy for him I must say: do not despair. I do not plan on leaving Elfwine or Legolas in the lurch, so to speak, but how this will occur shall be revealed during the course of the story as I don't want to ruin the ending for you. And no, I don't believe women were allowed two husbands in Middle Earth. Too bad. LOL **

**Obsession**

Gilraen was headed towards her rooms when a voice behind her made her pause.

"Gilraen?"

Gilraen turned to find her Grandfather, Celeborn, standing in the hall having just come from his own quarters. "Come and speak with me child."

Gilraen hesitated slightly, feeling a great need to return to her own room. But she could not in good conscious refuse her Grandfather's request so she walked over to where he stood and gave him a small smile. "Yes Grandfather?"

"Come inside," he said as he pushed his door open wider and waited for her to enter. They walked over to two chairs that had been placed by the window and sat down. Celeborn looked Gilraen over carefully. She seemed very tired and pale. And the way she fidgeted made her appear nervous and anxious.

"We have not spoken privately since you have been back," he said. "I know you have been dreaming unpleasant things. Why have you not come to me? Will you not share your experiences with me?"

Gilraen cast down her eyes so that Celeborn would not try to read her thoughts. "There are things I wish not to think about, that I wish to forget."

"I know of the village Gilraen. We passed by on our way to the wizard's village," Celeborn told her.

Gilraen glanced at him quickly. "What do you know?"

"Only what I have seen with my eyes: slaughter. It was as your vision, the vision you had in Lorien," he said as he watched her carefully. There seemed to be more that happened, he could see Gilraen was acting most strange at the mention of the village.

"There was more Grandfather," she said and then wondered at the feeling of dread filling her. "At the village there was … there was…" Gilraen put her hand over her mouth as the words seemed to be stuck within her and would not come out.

Celeborn's face grew concerned as he wondered at her hesitation. "Just show me Gilraen," he said as he put his hand under her chin to raise her gaze to his.

Panic struck at her heart and she sprang to her feet. "No! Not yet!" she exclaimed as she turned away from him and walked to the window. Celeborn rose from his chair and now stood behind her, looking at the back of her head in great concern.

He raised a hand to stroke her hair. "Beloved child, why will you not let me take this burden from you?" He watched her profile as tears rolled down over her cheek.

She swung her watery gaze to his face, "Take it from me? What would you take from me? What do you speak of?" she said in suspicion.

Celeborn looked at her in surprise. She had become defensive very suddenly and this was so unlike her. "I speak of your memories, but I thought that you had already known this."

Gilraen closed her eyes and silently scolded herself for speaking in such a manner to Celeborn. She had been intending to reveal all to him but now that the moment had arrived, she found that she could not do this. "Forgive me Grandfather. I am just tired. Perhaps after I rest we can speak of it." She turned and walked to the door, leaving her Grandfather to wonder at her strange behavior.

Gilraen closed the door to her Grandfather's room and now stood in the hall with her hand on her forehead. There seemed to be a strange buzzing in her mind and she rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the noise.

When she entered her own room, Fireal was there laying out a gown for the evening meal. She looked at Gilraen's harried expression and asked, "Are you feeling well, my Lady?"

Gilraen looked at her maid. "Please leave me be Fireal. I would like to rest before the evening." She felt irritated that there were always people around when she wanted to be alone. Why could they not leave her alone?

Fireal was not use to being dismissed in such a rude way. She gave Gilraen a hurt glance as she left the room.

When the door closed, Gilraen walked over to it and slid the bolt to lock everyone out. Then she turned towards her chest and opened the lid. Pulling the Silmaril out, her eyes widened at the light and she felt drawn into its shimmering warmth. She placed it on her bed and lay down next to it, unable to close her eyes and release herself from its magic. The buzzing in her head seemed to stop whenever she gazed upon the light of Valinor.

For hours she had lain in this way until a loud pounding on her door finally drew her back to her senses. She felt dazed and confused as she blinked her eyes and sat up looking around.

"Gilraen!" came her brother's voice from behind the locked door. "If you do not open this door I will break it down! Get up you slug-a-bed."

Gilraen grabbed the Silmaril and slid off her bed. Once she had the stone safely in her chest again, she unlocked the door and looked into the amused face of Eldarion. "I was beginning to worry that you fell ill," he said.

"What do you mean?" she said in confusion as she tried to bring her senses back to normal. The buzzing was beginning in her head once more.

"Fireal has been trying to knock and wake you, but you did not answer. Dinner has come and gone. Everyone was wondering where you were and since I'm the only one who would consider yelling at you, they've sent me," he smiled. "Now that I see you I am wondering if you are ill," he added with concern.

"I appear ill?" she said as she tried to smooth out her hair with her hand. She did not want Legolas to see her so unkempt.

"Your color is off," he said as he studied her appearance. "I'll have Fireal bring you a tray. Promise you won't lock the door again after I leave."

"I promise," she told him, happy that he was finally leaving her in peace.

She walked over to her mirror and studied her appearance. She pinched her cheeks to give them more color and ran her brush through her hair. Perhaps she was falling ill, she thought. That would explain the buzzing in her head.

_Gilraen?_

Gilraen felt excitement when she heard Legolas's voice in her mind. She turned towards the window and looked below. There he stood next to the fountain in the courtyard, gazing up at her window. She smiled down to him, love shining in her eyes.

_I missed you at evening meal. Are you well?_

Legolas had thought that perhaps she had been nervous about seeing him again after the kiss they had shared that morning. He began to feel that his words may have come too soon and that he had frightened her away somehow. But as he now saw the loving expression on her face, he knew that his worries were unnecessary.

_I have merely overslept. _

He looked up at her beautiful face and longed to touch her again.

_Will you meet me in the garden?_

Gilraen's heart was beating with excitement at the thought of kissing Legolas again. The feelings she had felt this morning came rushing back into her body and mind, filling her with an urgency to hold her lover again.

She nodded at him and turned from the window, grabbing her cloak from its peg. She could not wait for Fireal to come and prepare her for that would take too long. She could not sit and have a meal, for that would waste precious time, time that could be spent in Legolas's arms.

She slipped from her room, careful to avoid everyone she could and left the tower through a side entrance. Around the edge of the tower she ran, her cloak billowing behind her. When she reached the garden she slowed to a halt and gazed around. When her vision caught sight of Legolas standing at a far end waiting for her she began to run again.

Into his opened arms she flew, wrapping her own arms around him and hugging his chest with her head. She immediately felt his small kisses being placed all over her forehead and she raised her face upwards. His mouth trailed down her cheek and found her waiting lips.

It seemed as though much time had passed as they stood kissing, pausing to gaze into each others eyes and then resume kissing again. It was during one of these pauses that Legolas noticed a change in Gilraen's expression. Her eyes seemed to shadow with pain for just a moment and then return to normal.

"Tell me true, Gilraen. Are you ill?" he said in concern.

"I have just been very tired. Dreams have disturbed my sleep of late," she explained.

He nodded his head, "Yes, I have known this. Is there nothing you can do to help ease your mind? Lord Celeborn may be able to help you," Legolas said softly to her as he stroked her hair, his forehead against hers.

"I… do not know…," Gilraen hesitated. She did not want to discuss this matter. The buzzing was growing louder in her mind as she felt Legolas grow more concerned for her.

Legolas pulled his head slightly away to study her expression. Something was definitely bothering her. Then another thought entered his mind. "Have you told him of the jewel yet?"

Her eyes flew up to meet his. "Why do you speak of it? I have told you not to speak of it."

Legolas frowned at her tone of voice. "I speak of it only to you, not to others," he reassured her.

Gilraen turned her head in both directions. "We cannot be sure that no one is listening."

"Do you not think it is time to tell someone of it? Surely Lord Celeborn and your parents should know," he said with more concern filling his heart. "You do not plan on keeping it, do you?"

She looked shocked. "No! Of course not! It is just not the right time," she stated.

"Gilraen, perhaps keeping this secret is the cause of your sleepless nights. Where have you put this jewel?" he wondered.

A dark expression filled with mistrust spread over her face as she pushed away from his embrace. "Why would you want to know where it is?" she said in suspicion.

Legolas stood there in surprise, watching her behave in a manner he had never witnessed before. This did not seem to be the Gilraen that he knew and loved. He shook his head, "You misunderstand me. I do not care where it is; only that it may be harming you in some way."

The buzzing in her mind grew more, as if it were trying to tell her something urgent. Terrible thoughts came to her, thoughts of deception. She back away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. "Now I understand," she said with an incredulous expression dawning on her face.

Legolas took a step towards her, "Gilraen?"

"All of this sudden interest in me, it has been a lie! You wish only to get the jewel from me!" she accused with widening eyes.

Legolas was stunned. How could she say something like this? "Gilraen? What has possessed you to say such a thing? Does your heart truly feel that I have been insincere?"

The fire of accusation did not die in her face. "All my life I have loved you and never have you expressed an interest in me. That is until you have laid eyes upon the jewel."

Now Legolas shook his head. "No Gilraen. You were too young before. And though I had loved you as I would a sister, it was not until now that I would love you as a wife. It was the night of the ball that I realized that I felt deeply for you, before you had come to possess this jewel." Legolas was hurt that she would think these things of him. Never had he yearned for treasures and jewels. Those things were not important to him.

Legolas stepped closer to her again, his arms outstretched to embrace her. "Gilraen, please let me…"

But Gilraen did not let him finish his words. She backed away further. "No! You shall not get the jewel from me. I will not let you use me like this." She turned and fled through the garden.

"Gilraen!" he called after her. He pursued her until he reached the guards at the tower entrance. They had saw Gilraen rush past them in a hurry and now that they saw Legolas in pursuit they grew cautious. One guard stepped in front of him before Legolas could enter the tower after Gilraen.

"Is everything all right my Lord?" the guard asked.

Legolas peered around the massive man and saw Gilraen disappear up the tower stairs inside. Then he looked into the face of the guard and calmed himself. He gave the guard a curt nod and walked off in the opposite direction, needing to be alone and think about what had just happened.

Gilraen had fled up the stairs and into the hall before she realized that she had taken the wrong stairs and she was not in the family wing of the tower. Tears of frustration and disappointment began to fall as she turned to leave this hall.

"Gilraen?" a male voice called out. She turned her head towards a room which had its door ajar. Elfwine! She placed her hands on the wall next to his door wondering what to do. She felt so torn up inside her heart. She had thought that Legolas had loved her and now the buzzing in her head was telling her that he had deceived her! How could she have been such a fool! She should have known it was too good to be true!

"Gilraen? Is that you?" Elfwine called out. He had thought he had seen her figure pass by his door. It was still painful to walk on his leg, so he had not been able to go and see for himself.

Gilraen turned her head towards his room. Elfwine loves her, this she knew. This she had known for many years. Slowly she walked over to his door and pushed it open all the way to reveal herself to him.

Elfwine looked at her tear worn face and her heart broken expression and he felt his own heart breaking.

"Sweet Gilraen, what has happened to sadden you so?"

Gilraen suddenly ran to his side and wrapped her arms about his neck as she sat on the edge of his bed, weeping onto his shoulder. Elfwine wrapped his arms about her and one hand reached up to stroke the length of her long hair.

"Dear love what is the matter?" he whispered into her ear as he tried to sooth her.

"Just hold me Elfwine," she said with her face turned onto his shoulder and her heart breaking as never before.

**Pretty, pretty please: review this chapter. Thank you! And Happy Easter everyone.**


	23. Haunted Desire

**Thank you, thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing this story. I hope the affects of the Silmaril are not too confusing for anyone. My idea is that the Silmaril in itself is not evil. It is the Sons of Feanor whose spirits cannot move on to the Halls of Mandos as they are obsessed with the Silmaril in death as they were in life. Their spirits are tied to the Silmaril, so to speak. Hope that helps clear that up.**

**Haunted Desire**

"Are you ready for this?" Eldarion asked as he put his shoulder down for Elfwine to brace himself on.

"More than ready," Elfwine replied as he put his hand on Eldarion's shoulder and pulled himself to a painful standing position. "I will not be left behind on a day such as this."

Mendir stood on his opposite side and watched Elfwine's face carefully for any show of discomfort. But Elfwine was careful not to show it as he very much wanted to be a part of the day's festivities. He was tired of being cooped up in his room and he also felt it was time to start using his leg again before he forgot how.

Eleven year old Celebrian skipped through the door as they were making their way towards it. She came to an abrupt halt before she bumped into the trio of young men. "Oh!"

"Bree, what do you here?" Eldarion grumped at her. Though he loved his sister, she had ever been a rascal of a child. He had been the victim of many of her pranks. "Do you not know that it is not proper for you to be in men's bedrooms?"

"Well Gilraen has been here. I have seen her many times," Celebrian protested.

Eldarion and Mendir both looked at Elfwine's face in consternation. Elfwine realized how delicate this situation was becoming as he looked from one to the other.

"She has been telling me stories to pass the time of my convalescence," he stated. Still they looked at him askew. "Would you like me to recite the thousands of years of elvish history I have learned? I guarantee it is quite considerable."

Eldarion looked somewhat appeased and now turned to look at his sister. "It is wrong to speak of the doings of others when it does not concern you," Eldarion told her. "You must learn to control what you say Celebrian."

Celebrian's face fell with the reprimand. She did not like for her brother to speak to her like this in front of Elfwine. "You must learn to control what _you_ say as well!" she stated and fled from the room.

Eldarion let out a little laugh as he continued to help Elfwine towards the tower stairs. "She is so different from Gilraen. It is hard to believe they came from the same parents."

"I have found that out for myself," Elfwine laughed with him. "Yesterday I awoke and found five cats had been let into my room. The door had been shut and I wondered who would put them in."

"You think it was Bree?" Eldarion asked.

"I did not suspect until a few moments ago when I saw those scratches on her arms," Elfwine smiled.

"Serves her right!" Eldarion laughed. "Sounds like you're her new target."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a glorious day for the long awaited fair of Annuminas. Merchants and entertainers had set up their stands and stages the evening before. Musicians played in various locations throughout the city streets while food and merchandise vendors called out to tempt others to their wares. Actors and dancers reveled and delighted their audiences with frivolous fun and acrobatics. Any one person could find numerous distractions to fill their time in Annuminas on this day.

A large picnic area had been assembled for the royal family in a wooded glade where cooks were now roasting meats of all kinds and bakers had set out many kinds of breads and cakes to be enjoyed.

Gilraen and Teslan strolled down the main thoroughfare, stopping to admire the many crafts and sweet treats offered. They paused when they came to a man selling hot roasted chestnuts, wondering if they should spoil their appetites before supper. Suddenly a coin flew over their heads and the vendor caught it easily in his hand.

"Two for the ladies," a male voice said. Gilraen and Teslan turned to see Elfwine sitting atop his horse, smiling at them.

They gave him a small bow and Gilraen said, "Thank you my Lord. It is good to see you out today."

"I had almost forgotten what the sun felt like," he smiled. Elfwine was truly happy to be out again, it lifted his spirits as nothing else could. His horse had missed him as well.

"Well, I shall see you in the glade. I will be the one hobbling about."

As Elfwine rode off towards the picnic grounds, Teslan turned to look at her cousin. "What shall you do about him Gilraen?"

Gilraen gave her a confused look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"He loves you, but you love Legolas," Teslan stated.

Gilraen looked disturbed at her cousin's words. "Do not speak of such matters Teslan. You do not know everything." Gilraen turned her head and her sight found Legolas standing across the lane. He was looking at her with concern on his face and a question in his eyes. She had been avoiding him ever since she had made her accusations and he had been waiting for his chance to speak with her. But he could never seem to find her alone.

Gilraen cast her eyes away from him and took Teslan's hand. "Come, let's go to the glade," she said as she quickened her steps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that afternoon Mendir went in search of Gilraen and Teslan. They had left to go for a walk in the woods near the picnic glade over an hour ago and had not yet returned. His senses told him that they were not far and he headed towards the river. When he came upon them he saw Teslan signal to him to be quiet. He approached quietly to notice that Gilraen had fallen asleep on the forest floor and Teslan had surrounded her with wild flowers which she had picked nearby. A circle of flowers had been made around Gilraen and petals had also been strewn over her hair.

_What have you done to her?_

_What does it look like?_

Mendir's face filled with understanding when he noticed Gilraen's gown had been pulled above her ankles. He looked at his sister in question.

_You can't do this without her knowledge! She will not be pleased about this. And Elfwine will not understand what it means._

_Elfwine? Who has said anything about Elfwine?_

Teslan turned to walk back to the picnic glade as Mendir trailed after her, scolding her in her mind.

_Teslan! Stop! What are you doing? This is wrong!_

_She will thank me later for this._

When they reached the glade, Teslan stopped and looked around at the groups of people relaxing and talking. Her eyes fell on Legolas as he stood talking to Elladan.

_Legolas, Gilraen would like to see you. She is by the river._

Legolas heard Teslan's message in his head and he turned and looked in her direction. A fresh hope filled him as he anticipated a private conversation with Gilraen. It was a good sign to him that she had initiated this meeting as he had felt she would have turned down a request from him. He pardoned himself from Elladan's presence and made his way towards Teslan. Mendir looked at her sharply.

_What are you doing Teslan?_

Teslan ignored her brother as she pointed the way for Legolas to go. Legolas gave her a small nod as he passed her and made his way into the forest. Teslan now looked at her brother and smiled.

_They are in love._

Mendir looked at Legolas's retreating back and then back at his sister.

_You are sure?_

_Yes._

Mendir looked over at a bench on which Elfwine sat talking to Eldarion and felt pity for the Prince of Rohan. He had grown to be friends with Elfwine and had been hoping that Gilraen would return Elfwine's love someday. He decided that he would not be the one to tell this news to the prince.

Legolas walked carefully in the direction Teslan had indicated. He sensed that Gilraen was near, but there was something different in the air as well. He walked along the bank of the river, glancing around for Gilraen and finally spotted her sleeping figure inside the ring of white flowers. How beautiful she appeared and how innocent. He did not want to disturb this vision of perfection. Her chest rose softly with every breath and the petals were strewn over her carefully placed hair. Had she been waiting so very long for him that she had fallen asleep? He knew that she had not been sleeping well at night. Perhaps she was overly tired.

His eyes traveled down the length of her body and his heart quickened when he saw her bare ankles. Her gown had been purposely tucked under at the calves and he knew exactly what this meant. This was an elf maiden's way of indicating that she wanted you to be her lover. Could she have realized that she had been wrong? Was this her way of telling him that she wanted him still? Why else would she have told Teslan to fetch him?

With his heart pounding he stepped into the circle of flowers and lay down carefully at her side, placing his own body on its side facing her. He watched her face, not wanting to disturb her serenity, yet wishing she would open her eyes and look at him with love once more.

After a long while, he picked a flower petal from her hair and ran its silky softness over her cheek, hoping she would soon stir. A cold breeze suddenly blew over him and made him pause a moment at such a wind coming on so warm a day. But these thoughts were distracted by the movement of Gilraen's head as she began to wake. He propped himself up higher so that she would see his face when she awoke fully.

Excitement filled him as she took a deep breath and her eyes flew open and looked directly at Legolas. He smiled gently at her and waited for her to speak.

His smile faded a little when he noticed that something was different about her eyes. They appeared darker and the expression that was growing on her face did not seem her own.

"Gilraen?" he said in growing alarm.

Her arms came about his neck and pulled his head down for a rough kiss. Legolas was filled with shock and surprise as he tried to pull his face away.

_Gilraen!_

_Take me! Make me yours!_

He managed to push up on his arms. "Stop Gilraen! Why do you do this?" he said. But now she had grabbed at the belt of his tunic and was trying to tug it off. "Gilraen!"

She was frustrated at his resistance and her face became red with anger. She slapped him hard across the cheek and yelled, "Coward!"

Legolas grabbed both of her hands and pinned them to the ground over her head. "Stop this Gilraen!" he yelled. Then the breath seemed to go out of her as she collapsed into a sleeping state once again leaving Legolas bewildered and cautious.

The cold breeze covered them once again and Legolas felt stunned this time as the feeling of ice crawled through his veins. His body collapsed on top of hers as the strange sensation took over all his senses.

Gilraen awoke to the feel of pressure on her and knew that someone was lying on top of her. She struggled and pushed to free herself from this captured position until she realized that it was Legolas on top of her. What had happened? Why did he appear to be asleep on her? She was very confused and her mind felt foggy as she tried to turn her body out from under him.

As she finally managed to roll to her side she found she could not sit up. Legolas's arm was no longer limp. It was solid and firm and it was clamped about her waist. She looked back at him as she tried to dislodge his arm and now noticed that he was awake and looking at her with a malevolent smirk. What was wrong with him? How had they come to be here together?

"Let me rise!" she said now as he made no move to let her go. But his grin only grew and she gasped as she felt him pull her on top of him. "What are you doing? Stop!" she struggled. Legolas laughed in a manner she had never heard from him before as he tore at her gown and pushed her down beside him.

"It has been long since I have had the pleasures of the flesh!" he said as he pawed at her bodice. Gilraen pushed at his hand and began to cry. This could not be happening! Legolas would never do such a thing!

He seemed to have some unnatural strength as he held her down, tearing away at the material of her dress. Gilraen screamed loudly and he put one of his hands over her mouth to muffle her.

"Yes!" he said. "It is much better to be in this body. It is stronger than yours."

Gilraen looked at him with eyes wide in horror. Something had taken over Legolas's body! She screamed again against his hand and fainted in fright as Legolas once again collapsed on top of her.

Standing over the pair stood Mendir, a hefty branch in his hand. He looked now at the blood staining Legolas's hair where he had struck him. He wanted to keep beating him and beating him. He wanted to kill him for trying to rape Gilraen. But he held himself back. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Teslan had now run into view and stood looking at him with a horrified expression.

_Go get our uncle._

Teslan turned and hurried back to the glade. Something had gone terribly, terribly wrong!

**Ouch! LOL I know, I know, it's a shocking turn of events. But do not worry dear readers. It's all part of the story. **

**Please send me your thoughts! Thanks!**


	24. World of Shadow

**Thank you to all my readers and especially to those of you who have been sending me reviews. They really help me in more ways than you know so please keep them coming. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know!**

**World of Shadows**

As Legolas gained consciousness he was aware of a sharp pain on the back of his head and he was also disoriented as to where he was. He opened his eyes and waited as the room came into focus. Elves did not sleep with their eyes shut as men did and the feeling of awaking from a bed in this manner was strange to him. He seemed to be back in his room in the tower. He reached up and felt that a bandage had been wrapped around his head.

As he sat up and carefully felt his injury, he spotted Gimli in his room. Gimli was standing by the door with his arms crossed and his ax at the ready, clutched tight in his hand. Legolas noticed that Gimli looked very cross.

"Gimli?" Legolas said as he pressed on the back of head to test his wound. "What happened? Was there a battle? I cannot remember how I have become wounded."

Gimli did not answer him with words. Instead the dwarf drew himself up taller and the look on his face grew angrier.

Legolas was growing alarmed now. Why was Gimli behaving so strangely?

"Why do you stand there like that? I have not seen you look at me like that since the day I met you. Have I done something to anger you?" Legolas said.

"So!" Gimli spat out. "You only inquire about your own selfish needs. You have no care for the one you have harmed!"

Legolas felt a growing dread inside and he stood up as he said, "What has happened Gimli?" Then a memory filled his mind, a memory of Gilraen yelling at him and slapping him. "Gilraen!" he exclaimed suddenly as the memory of her aggressive behavior returned to him. "Are you saying she has been harmed? I must go to her!"

Gimli stepped firmly in front of the door, halting Legolas's steps. "You will stay here until the King has decided what should be done with you!"

"What? Gimli what are you saying?" Legolas was growing frantic with a need to see Gilraen. "Let me pass!"

"You may be able to get by me if you tried," said Gimli, "but you will not get by all the guards posted outside this door. So get yourself back away from me and await your sentence."

"My sentence for what? What has happened to Gilraen?" Legolas was now yelling at Gimli. His worry for Gilraen was causing him to lose his calm.

"Tell me Gimli, please!"

Gimli studied Legolas carefully. He began to suspect that the bump on Legolas's head had affected the elf's memory somehow. Gimli was hurting inside as well, but in a different way. He had felt betrayed by his best friend. He thought he knew Legolas better than anyone. He had come to know him as an honorable and kind friend. Never would he have thought Legolas would be capable of doing what he did. He was disappointed now, not only in Legolas, but in himself for being such a blind fool in this friendship.

"Well let me refresh your memory then!" said Gimli in a disgusted voice. "You tried to force yourself on that sweet girl and if it wasn't for Mendir and his branch you would have succeeded! Now remain quiet and wait. It sickens me to hear your lies."

Legolas was stunned for a moment at these words. Force myself on her? Never! He could never do that. Mendir must have come upon them when he was trying to prevent Gilraen from removing his own clothing. He remembered that he had to hold her hands down after she slapped him. Mendir must have gotten the wrong impression. But how could he tell this to Gimli? Would anyone believe that it was Gilraen who wished to force him? Legolas could not even bring himself to say that. He would not slander Gilraen in such a way, even if he had to take the blame.

But Legolas worried for her. Something was not right about Gilraen and he suspected that it had something to do with that Silmaril. Yet he promised her he would not say anything about the jewel. He could not break her trust or slander her name.

Legolas stepped backwards and sat on his bed in a stunned daze. "I did not do this thing Gimli. Though it may appear one way, there are circumstances that you do not know of. Just tell me one thing, for the sake of the friendship you used to feel for me. How is Gilraen?"

Gimli's face filled with sadness, "She will not wake up."

Legolas felt his heart drop, "What do you say?" He feared that perhaps Gilraen had passed on to the Halls of Mandos. "She has … died?"

Gimli shook his head, "She lives, but she will not wake."

Legolas put his head in his hands. He could not believe these things were really happening. "I wish to speak with Aragorn," he mumbled through his grief.

Gimli glared at Legolas again. "He will not see you! He is ashamed to have called you friend all these years, as am I. The mention of your name brings him great sorrow and he has enough to worry about with Gilraen at the moment. He will not leave her side to hear your excuses!"

"Gimli," Legolas looked at his friend in all sincerity, "have you ever known me to harm a maiden? Do you truly think I would do such a thing?" Gimli gave him no answer. Legolas tried some more, "I love her Gimli. We have both professed to love each other. Why would I ever harm her?"

Gimli had remembered that Legolas had been acting very distracted lately and the looks between him and Gilraen had not gone unnoticed. But the evidence he had heard was too damning.

"If you loved her, then why would you force her?" Gimli asked.

"I did not!" Legolas exclaimed. "I would never hurt her! It was true that we have had a disagreement lately and that we quarreled, but I was not trying to force myself on her, I was trying to calm her!"

Gimli's demeanor shifted slightly and he grew confused. He wanted to believe Legolas. He really did. But then he said, "Why would you rip her dress in a quarrel? Why would you speak of having pleasures of the flesh while you grabbed at her? Why would she scream and struggle? Mendir has told us all he saw and heard."

Legolas stood up in indignation. "I did not do such things!" he said incredulously. "Mendir has told an untruth! I did not rip her dress! I did not speak those words!" He paced the room, seething with anger as Gimli watched him.

The truth was Legolas had no memory of anything after he had fainted on top of Gilraen. He did not know that another had taken over his body in those moments. He could not recall being hit on the head.

"Why would Mendir lie about such a thing? Does the lad have a reason to dislike you?" Gimli asked the pacing elf.

"I never thought so before," Legolas said. "I don't understand any of this!"

"Are you saying that Mendir ripped her dress after hitting you?" Gimli asked in a disbelieving voice.

"None of this makes sense!" Legolas said. "I need to speak to Mendir. Can you get him for me Gimli?"

Gimli sighed with indecision. Then he said, "I will ask if it will be allowed." He looked at Legolas for a few more moments then turned to leave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The King and Queen as well as Celeborn and Elladan sat around Gilraen's bed chanting elvish healing prayers. Herbs were burning and filling the room with their pungent smells. They were doing all that they could think of to do but still Gilraen did not wake.

Aragorn ran a frustrated hand through his hair. So many times had he healed others with various wounds, yet he could not seem to call his daughter back from the place she had receded to. He had checked her head carefully for lumps or wounds and found none. He could not understand why she would not wake when her body seemed to be in good health.

As they chanted, Arwen stroked her daughters head with her cool hand, hoping that wherever Gilraen was she could still feel her mother's presence.

Celeborn opened his eyes and looked at Arwen. "There is something in this room that is causing me unease," he said. They halted their chanting and gave him their full attention. "I feel its presence."

"What is it?" asked Aragorn.

"An energy, a power," Celeborn said in a slow, hypnotic voice. "It circles around us, through us."

Elladan shut his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I feel this as well," he said.

"Is it harming Gilraen?" Aragorn asked in growing fear.

Before Celeborn could answer the King, Radagast in his crow form flew through the window and transformed immediately before their eyes. They watched as he approached the princesses' bed. Standing at the foot of her bed his face grew solemn with sadness. "I have been outside, listening to your prayers for many hours now," he said without taking his eyes from Gilraen. "My heart weeps in sadness at this ill turn of events."

"Can you do anything for her?" the King asked Radagast.

"She walks in the land of shadows," Radagast sadly replied. "When one goes to the land of shadows, one has the choice to return. She is choosing not to return."

"No!" exclaimed Arwen. "She would not make that choice!"

Lord Celeborn rose from his chair, looking at Radagast in growing anger. "I do not believe that Gilraen would choose the shadow. Do you not feel something here? You are a wizard. Do you not feel the power swirling about Gilraen?"

Radagast gazed for a long moment at Gilraen and then looked at Lord Celeborn. "Yes, I feel it. Perhaps all is not as it seems." He looked around at the worried faces of the King and the Queen. "I will attempt to seek her."

"How?" Aragorn asked in wonder. A new hope was beginning to rise in his heart. Could the wizard bring her back?

"I will go to the land of shadow and speak with her," Radagast said, "if she will allow me."

"You must try," pleaded Arwen.

"Then you will have to trust me. You must all leave the room. I must be alone with Gilraen," Radagast told them.

Lord Celeborn approached Radagast and stood before him. He examined the wizard's eyes carefully looking for any sign of insincerity or ill intent. He found none. He nodded to the others and turned to leave.

When Aragorn passed Radagast he paused and said, "Tell her to come home to us. Tell her that we love her and we sorely miss her."

Radagast looked at Aragorn in pity. He could see how much these troubles were wearing on the King. The King appeared unkempt, tired and sad. His heart had been shattered at the news of his best friend's crime against his daughter. And now Aragorn and Arwen were desperate not to lose their daughter.

He nodded gently to the King and waited as all left her room, shutting the door behind them. Radagast made his way to the side of the bed where Arwen once stood and sat down. Shutting his eyes and taking deep breathes, he prepared his consciousness to seek the land of shadow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the hallway outside of Gilraen's room sat all others who worried over the princess. When the King, Queen, Celeborn and Elladan came out into the hall they all stood up in question.

"How is she?" asked Eldarion quickly.

Aragorn looked at his son gravely. "Radagast is with her now. He attempts to bring her back to us."

"You have left a wizard alone with her?" Elfwine asked. He no longer trusted wizards since the evil deeds of Falcroun. Everyone turned their heads to Elfwine and looked at him in surprise. One did not question a King's decision in such a manner. He quickly realized his mistake and said, "Forgive me. I worry for her as well."

Aragorn nodded and found a place to sit with Arwen as they waited.

Gimli soon came into to crowd as quietly as a dwarf could. He looked around and spotted Elladan leaning against a wall and trying to comfort Teslan. He walked up to them and said in a very low voice, "May I speak with you alone?"

Gimli did not want to disturb the King and the Queen. He knew that the last thing Aragorn wanted at the moment was to deal with Legolas. When the news of the attempted rape had reached the King he ordered Legolas immediately imprisoned in his room until he could decide what to do. When the guards carried the unconscious elf past the King, Aragorn had turned his back in scorn.

Everyone was having a difficult time with this disturbing event. Never in a million years would they have expected Legolas to do such a thing. Shock and grief was apparent on all faces who knew Legolas.

Elladan followed Gimli down the tower stairs and into a private reception room. Then Gimli turned to face him and said, "Legolas claims that Mendir was mistaken. He wishes to speak with him."

"Mistaken?" Elladan said in astonishment. "How so?"

"Legolas says that he did not rip her dress and he was not trying to … well … you know," Gimli said uncomfortably. "He claims they were in love."

"Are you saying that Mendir ripped her dress? Are you saying that he hit Legolas for no reason?" Elladan said in growing ire. Elladan knew his nephew was honest and honorable. Never would he be deceitful in this manner.

"Now calm down. I didn't accuse Mendir of anything!" Gimli said. "I mean only to…"

"No! I will not allow Mendir to go to him. I will not have my nephew around such an elf," Elladan said and he turned and left Gimli alone in the room.

Gimli sighed and made his way slowly back towards Legolas's room. He had serious doubts about Legolas's words as well. The evidence was too clear. Yet, he would give anything for Legolas's story to be true.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Radagast wandered through the thick mists in the land of shadow searching for the light of Gilraen. He called out to her, "Gilraen…Gilraen…speak with me child. Gilraen!" _

_He paused and listened carefully. In the distance he could hear a girl weeping. Gilraen! He made his way over to the sound and the weeping grew louder and louder. He spotted Gilraen sitting on a log, her hands covering her eyes as she cried. _

"_Gilraen? What do you here? Why do you not return to those that love you?" he asked._

"_I cannot," she said._

"_You can," he said as he took a step closer. But then he was halted in his tracks by an invisible barrier of energy. Pushing with his own energy, he tried to break through but he could not. This was highly unusual. Gilraen was trapped behind this barrier!_

"_Now you see why I cannot return," she said as she looked at him with sad eyes. "They will not let me."_

_Radagast looked around, "Who do you speak of child?"_

_Behind Gilraen materialized seven specters of dark haired elves looking at Radagast with menace on their faces._

"_What do you here?" Radagast demanded of them. "Why do you not go to the Halls of Mandos? The land of shadow is not for the dead!"_

_The specters just glared at the wizard in mistrust._

"_They are tied to the stone," Gilraen now said. The moment she had entered the land of shadow, all things became apparent to her. These were the ones responsible for the deceitful voices in her head. These were the ones who had taken over Legolas's body and made him try to harm her. Now she could only weep for the injustices done to her Legolas for she felt she would never be able to return to him and make things right once more._

"_What stone Gilraen? What do you speak of?" Radagast said._

_The elf specters seemed to grow in stature and power. A black anger rose around them as they circled about Gilraen, trying to prevent further communication between her and Radagast. _

"_No!" yelled Radagast with his hands pressed against the barrier. "Let her go!" The largest specter raised his arms and sent a black cloud hurling towards Radagast. _

_The last thing Radagast heard before he was shoved out of the land of shadow was the fearful voice of Gilraen yelling, "Help me."_

Radagast awoke on the floor of Gilraen's room and sat up looking about. When he stood he faced the body of the princess on the bed and said, "What stone Gilraen?" His eyes traveled around the room. "You have not cared for the riddles I have given you in the past. Now I must solve your riddle." His eyes rested on her peaceful face again. "I will do this for you Gilraen. Do not fear."

Radagast knew that he must figure this out on his own for he was sure that he would not be allowed in the land of shadow again. Why did they want Gilraen? Why did they not move on? These thoughts troubled him as he set about searching for the stone that Gilraen spoke of.

**Please review this chapter! I treasure all your comments. Thanks!**


	25. Sorrows Too Great

**Thank you everyone for all your positive responses to this story. I'm delighted and flattered by each one. Thank you! **

**Here we go again.**

**Sorrow Too Great**

Aragorn sat next to Arwen in the hall outside of Gilraen's room while he waited for Radagast to complete his journey to the land of shadow. His body slumped in sadness and worry. His mind kept replaying the dreadful news of Legolas's crime and he just couldn't fathom how all this could have occurred. He stood up in his agitation and walked over to the alcove in which Lord Celeborn was seated. Sitting across from him he asked, "Tell me, for I respect your opinion above many others, what is it I should do about Legolas. If he were but a stranger my judgment would be easy. But he and I have shared much together and it pains me to consider this problem."

"Elessar, I see that you have a secret wish to find Legolas innocent," Celeborn said as he studied the King's face. "But I have seen Mendir's memories. There was no mistaking what he saw."

Aragorn ran a hand threw his hair and said, "What do I do?"

"It would not bode well for you to punish him here. Thranduil would not take well to such swift justice on his son. My decision would be to send him home in shame to his father and let Thranduil decide on what is to be done. But this is for you to decide."

Aragorn nodded and thought about this. It did sound like a better solution to him as well. He certainly did not want to deal with Legolas himself. Better to let Thranduil do so.

All heads turned suddenly at the sound of Gilraen's door being thrown open and the brown robed old wizard stepping out into the hall. Arwen stood up and looked at him in question. Aragorn and Celeborn rose as well.

Radagast looked around the crowd in the hall but did not see the one he wanted. Then he looked at the King and said, "Fetch me Gimli, son of Gloin."

Eldarion looked at his father in question and when Aragorn nodded to him he took off at a run to find Gimli.

"What is happening Radagast? Why do you need Gimli? Were you able to find her?" Aragorn questioned. Aragorn and Arwen both approached the wizard and glanced into the open door behind him. They could see that Gilraen was still lying on her bed as she had been before. They studied the face of the old wizard and noticed a slight tremble. He appeared to be frightened of something.

Radagast looked at the King with wide eyes. "I found her, yes. But she is unable to come back."

Arwen grasped Aragorn's arm for support as she felt a pang of terror fill her heart. Aragorn rasped out, "Why?"

Radagast looked around the hall at the many faces watching him speak. He did not think it was the time for lengthy explanations. "Forgive me," Radagast said, "but I must ask you to wait for the answers you seek. There may be a way to save her but I cannot be the one to do so."

"I shall do so then," Celeborn said as he stepped up to the side of Aragorn.

"No, you cannot either. It is only a dwarf that can do so," Radagast said causing everyone to look at him in confusion. "Do not ask me to explain right now as I wish to help Gilraen in all haste."

Gimli came barreling up the stairs and striding quickly down the hall towards them with Eldarion following close behind. "I am here wizard," Gimli announced. "If there is something I can do to help then let's get to it."

"Good," Radagast said as he placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder and guided him through Gilraen's bedroom door. When the others wanted to follow too, Radagast held out his arm and said, "No one else may enter. Not yet."

Aragorn looked at him a few moments and then nodded as the door was closed once more.

Gimli looked about Gilraen's room and noticed that all of the princesses' belongings had been strewn about the floor. "What has been going on here?" Gimli asked.

"I have been searching her room," Radagast said. "Listen to me Gimli. There is an ancient jewel in this room that has been tainted by a vow made long ago."

Gimli whipped his head in all directions. "Where is this jewel?"

Radagast put his hand on Gimli's shoulder to gain his attention. "I have found it. It is in that chest over there." The old wizard pointed at the closed chest in the corner. Then he closed his eyes and sighed, "I cannot spend too much time in its presence Gimli. I dare not pick it up. Aule created the dwarves to be resistant to evil and so I must ask a great favor of you."

"Tell me what to do," Gimli said, ready to help in anyway he could.

Radagast turned to a table and took a golden box with a golden lid. "I have emptied this trinket box of Gilraen's. You must place the jewel in this box and fasten the lid tightly. The metal shall prevent the taint from leaving the jewel. Take the box to the smithy and have him melt the lid to the box. Do not let him or anyone else open it. Then return it to me."

Gimli nodded and took the box from the hands of Radagast. He approached the wooden chest in the corner and knelt down. As he opened the lid the bright glare of the Silmaril struck his eyes and he had to squint until his vision adjusted. When he finally beheld the brilliant jewel he said, "By Gods, this is the loveliest gem I have ever seen! And I have seen many." Like most dwarves, Gimli was a lover of gems.

"Do not marvel at it overlong Gimli, son of Gloin. Do as I asked for it is this object which harms the princess," Radagast reminded him as he watched from across the room.

Gimli tentatively grasped the jewel and held it up to admire it for a few moments. Then he placed it in the golden box and closed the lid over it. He felt great disappointment when the light no longer shined.

"Go now," reminded Radagast, "to the smithy. Hurry and do not bring the box near this room again. Meet me by the front gate of the city at dawn. Remember, do not let anyone open it and guard it well. Also, do not speak to anyone about the jewel, not even the King."

Gimli nodded and cast one last hopeful glance at Gilraen as he strode from the room.

When Gimli left the room everyone looked at him in question. Their eyes fell on the golden box that he held. "Gimli?" Aragorn prompted.

"I'm sorry my friend," Gimli said to him, "but there is an urgent task I must perform." The dwarf hurried away and left everyone confused and brimming with curiosity.

Radagast stepped out of the room once more and said, "Come, you may start your prayers once more. You must try to call Gilraen forth again." Radagast knew that the voices most dear to Gilraen would be most effective in reaching her. He hoped that with the Silmaril gone and contained within metal, the specters would no longer be able to penetrate into the land of shadow.

Arwen, Aragorn, Celeborn and Elladan took their places once more around the bed of Gilraen. The herbs were lit and their chanting began. They knew they would get no answers from Radagast right now so they did not bother to question him further. Hope flared as the darkness descended outside the window of Gilraen's room.

At the smithy, Gimli watched as the man melted the gold of the lid shut. The box was held between two clamps as the smithy held a fiery hot coal in a tong and moved it along all sides of the lid, melting the opening closed.

As the very last crack of the lid was melted to the box Gilraen let out a gasp and her lungs pulled in a deep breath of air. The chanting in her room stopped as Arwen and Aragorn leaned over her bed and held onto her arm in anticipation. As her eyes flew open the joyful faces of her parents came into focus. "Gilraen!" cried Aragorn as a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"Ada?" she rasped out. Her throat felt dry and her body heavy. Aragorn and Arwen placed their heads on their daughter and embraced her from both sides of her bed crying in happiness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Legolas was led to the reception room of the tower. Everyone in the royal court of Annuminas was present and the room became hushed as he was ushered through the doorway with chains binding his wrists together behind his back. He paused as he looked at everyone present. At the end of the long aisle sat the King and Queen on their thrones. They looked at him with faces of stone and Legolas finally felt the gravity of their condemnation.

The guards behind him poked Legolas in the back and he began his slow journey up the aisle whilst everyone on all sides looked upon him with scorn.

When he reached the front of the room he was halted and the guards now stood on both sides of him.

Aragorn looked at him and said in a stiff, formal voice, "Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, I address you now. For the crimes you have committed against the Princess Gilraen I decree that you return home to the Kingdom of your father in shame. You will travel under guard until you have been placed in the hands of King Thranduil to await his judgment. Have you anything to say in your behalf?"

Legolas could not believe what he was hearing. After all he had been through with Aragorn, he was now being treated like a criminal and enemy. "I did not do these things I am accused of Aragorn," he pleaded, "I would never do such a thing. Do you not know this to be true?"

Aragorn was warned that Legolas would deny his part in the crime and he had prepared to show Legolas the proof. He now turned his head to Mendir who was standing off to the side of the room and nodded. Mendir had already been told what would be expected of him and he strode over to the middle of the room and stood before Legolas.

"See now what Mendir saw," the King ordered.

Legolas looked in Mendir's eyes as Mendir recalled the memory of everything he saw that day. The expression on Legolas's face grew incredulous as he now saw himself doing things he did not recall doing at all. He shook his head in disbelief and said, "No! No! That cannot be!"

"Recalled memories cannot be false," Celeborn stated from where he sat.

"Take him away," Aragorn stated coldly. "And may I never see your face again." Legolas looked at Aragorn in shock as the guards began to pull him backwards.

"Aragorn! Please!" Legolas yelled. "Aragorn!" The guards pulled him out of the reception hall and back towards his rooms until the men escorting him to Mirkwood could be made ready for the long journey.

The King and Queen hung their heads in sorrow and all who looked upon them grew quiet. Slowly people left the hall making as little sound as possible and still Aragorn and Arwen sat in grief for the friend they had lost.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gilraen had spent the whole day in bed recovering her strength and nourishing her body. Fireal attended to her every need and made sure that no visitors disturbed Gilraen this day as the Queen had ordered. This was well as Gilraen did not want to speak much to anyone. She sat near her window and gaze out in meditation as her mind processed all that she had been through.

Radagast had spoken to her just before dawn and explained about the Silmaril. This he did when all others had left the room. She nodded her agreement when he told her that he would be taking it for now and he requested that she not speak of it to anyone just yet. "I must attempt to remove the taint," he told her. "I must send the sons of Feanor where they belong."

Now she looked at the clouds floating by in the sky and marveled at how wonderful it felt to breath in the fresh air blowing into her room. She remembered what it was like to not have a body, a physical form. Now she felt fortunate to do such a simple thing like breathing again.

Fireal came up behind her and began brushing her hair for comfort. She had been terribly worried about Gilraen and was now so relieved to be able to care for her again. She hummed a soothing song while she made the long strokes.

After awhile a commotion from the courtyard below Gilraen's window was heard. Gilraen awoke from her meditation and shifted her gaze downwards to notice guards and horses gathering below. Many people had begun to gather around the courtyard as well.

"Fireal, what is happening down below?" Gilraen asked.

Fireal did not really want to tell Gilraen that Legolas was being taken back to Mirkwood in shame. She thought that it would remind her of what had happened. But neither could she lie to her mistress. Everyone had been so very careful not to speak of Legolas around Gilraen for fear of adding to her sorrows.

"Fireal?" Gilraen asked again when her maid did not speak.

"They are sending him to his father," Fireal said softly while she continued brushing.

"Who do you speak of?" Gilraen asked.

"Legolas," Fireal said so softly that Gilraen barely heard.

Gilraen turned her head around quickly and looked at her worried maid. "What say you? Legolas? Why would they send Legolas to his father?"

She stood up from her chair and grasped the window sill as the memories from the land of shadow filled her mind. In the fog of her recovery she had not yet pondered her discoveries of the innocence of Legolas. Now at the mention of his name the thoughts came rushing to her consciousness.

"Why my lady?" Fireal asked. She was surprised that Gilraen would not know why. "For the harm he has done you."

"No! He has not!" cried Gilraen. She turned and pushed past a confused Fireal, making her way to the door of her chamber.

"My Lady," Fireal moved behind her, "you must not go out! You must…"

But Gilraen did not listen as she swung the door open and ran down the hall. It did not concern her that she wore only her long white sleeping gown and that her feet were bare. She could not let Legolas take the blame for what had happened!

Fireal ran behind her as Gilraen practically flew down the stairs. "My Lady," she called out to her. Fireal feared that Gilraen would trip and fall as she had not had much time to recover yet.

But nothing could stop Gilraen as she descended to the bottom of the long spiraling stairs and towards the front doors of the tower. She spotted Eldarion standing at the door looking towards the riding party as they made ready to leave. He was startled when Gilraen grasped his arm and yelled, "Stop them! Oh Eldarion, stop them!"

"Gilraen? Are you well? What are you doing out of bed?" Eldarion examined her quickly with his eyes.

"Where is father? Take me to him immediately!" she pleaded.

"Why?"

"He is innocent! He is innocent!" she yelled. "Do not take him away from me. Do not!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pleaded to Eldarion.

Eldarion stared at her with surprise and shock. "Gilraen? He was seen. He cannot be innocent."

Aragorn had heard his daughters distressed voice from the reception room and strode quickly towards her. "Gilraen, what do you here?"

Gilraen quickly grasped her fathers arm and said, "He did not harm me! He is innocent."

"Gilraen," Aragorn said sadly, "it has been proven already."

"No! Listen to me father. It was not him! It was not Legolas hurting me," Gilraen explained. She remembered that Radagast had told her to say nothing about the Silmaril yet but she knew that she would if it would save Legolas from being accused of a terrible crime. "There was a jewel that I brought back from Falcroun's tower. It was cursed. There were spirits which guarded this jewel. They were they ones who had kept me from returning to you from the land of shadow and they are also the ones who took over Legolas's body to make him hurt me. Radagast has taken this jewel away. That is how I was able to come back to you."

Aragorn remembered now the golden box in which Gimli had removed from Gilraen's room. So that was what was in it, he thought, it was this cursed jewel!

Aragorn stared at Gilraen with wide eyes as he realized how he had publicly shamed Legolas for naught. Regret slammed into his heart as he ran into the courtyard followed by Gilraen and Eldarion.

Legolas sat upon his horse with his hands still bound and guards surrounding him on all sides. They had started to leave the courtyard when the sound of the King's voice filled the air.

"Halt!" yelled Aragorn. "Halt!"

The procession stopped as the guards looked at the King in question. Legolas turned his head as well and noticed that Gilraen walked behind Aragorn. Relief flooded into his heart that she was well again.

When they drew near, Aragorn said, "Unchain him, he is innocent." The guards looked at Legolas in surprise and then dismounted to do their King's bidding.

Legolas slipped off his horse and faced in the opposite direction as a guard unbound his hands. When he was free he turned to face Aragorn, but his face was a mask of hurt and heartbreak. Aragorn walked up to him and looked at him with deep regret. "Legolas, my friend, my brother, can you ever forgive me? For I do not think I can forgive myself for the mistake that has been made."

Legolas studied Aragorn's face and then his eyes shifted to Gilraen. His heart was still heavy and he could not find words to say to Aragorn. So he spoke to Gilraen instead. "You are well?" he said softly.

With love shinning in her eyes she nodded.

"Then that is all that matters," Legolas said as he turned away and walked off towards the lake.

Aragorn was crushed by Legolas's rejection of his apology and took a step towards following him but was stopped by Eldarion's hand on his arm. "I think he needs some time alone father," Eldarion said. Aragorn looked at his son and nodded. Then he turned and made his way back into the tower with a heavy heart.

Eldarion turned to see his sister standing there gazing at Legolas as he walked away, her sleeping gown and long brown tresses blowing in the breeze. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come. Back to bed for you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sigh… I don't know about you but that chapter has left me in a somber mood. Well, please… please… let me hear from you. Love, Misty **


	26. Farewell for Now

**Thank you to all who have sent their responses to this fiction. I really enjoy hearing from you. Here we go again:**

****

**Farewell for Now**

The King had immediately made a public announcement of Legolas's innocence and the citizens of Annuminas were gossiping with the news and wondering how it could possibly be. Hadn't Mendir seen Legolas with his own eyes? But no one would question the King's decision openly and in the end they summed it up to the strange ways of the elves.

As for the Royal family and their friends and kin, the King explained what Gilraen had revealed to him. Though to many it seemed as if there was more to this story than they were being told, they were relieved that Legolas had not done this terrible thing. But with that relief came the guilt of how they had treated Legolas when they had thought him guilty.

"Where is Gilraen? I should like to question her further," Celeborn stated.

"She would not return with me," Eldarion answered. "She went after Legolas. She is still in her bed clothes," he laughed lightly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gilraen, uncaring of the pebbles that poked into the bottom of her feet, ran swiftly after Legolas. He had went along the pathway which ran alongside the lake and as she searched for him she cared not for any who looked her way and saw that she was not dressed properly.

She came to the long wooden walkway which went over the lake to the gazebo, the place in which she had first kissed Legolas. There she saw that he had indeed retreated to the gazebo and was gazing out across the lake. She hurried up the walkway until she reached the entrance and there she stopped, breathing hard with her exertions.

Her heart was bursting with the pain she felt for all that he had gone through. "My Lord?" she said tentatively.

He turned to face her, a sad look upon his face. Yet he held his arms open. Gilraen ran the remaining steps into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck as he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against hers.

"Forgive me, forgive me," she cried as she pressed kisses to his face. "It was the jewel," she said desperately.

Legolas lifted his hand and ran the tips of his fingers along her wet cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "I know this," he said. "I had tried to tell you, but the evil of the jewel had deafened you to my words."

"It is gone now! Radagast has taken it away. Never more shall I say such false words to you. Only will I speak of love for that is what I truly feel for you." Gilraen pressed her lips onto his and felt joy when he returned her kiss. She felt his arms tighten around her as the kiss continued and she poured the depth of her feelings for him into this kiss.

Then Legolas turned his head and removed his lips from hers yet still held her in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes as a tremble went through his body. He knew he loved her so very much and yet… he knew he could not stay. A lone tear fell from his eye as he held her.

Gilraen could feel the change in his body and she raised her head to gaze into his face. When she noticed his tear she said, "Tell me that you weep for joy. Tell me that you still love me." A dread was beginning to grow in her heart as she could sense that his next words would not be the ones she longed to hear.

"I will never stop loving you Gilraen," he said. Then he shut his eyes as he said, "I will love you even if I cannot be with you for now."

She grasped the top of his arms and said, "What do you say? We can be together!"

He released her and turned towards the lake again as he said, "I must leave Annuminas. I cannot stay."

"But my father believes your innocence. All will believe it for I will tell them all the truth!" she grabbed onto his arm as if she feared he would disappear suddenly.

He turned his sad eyes towards her as he said, "Never have I known what it was like to have so many that I care about look at me with hatred and scorn. My heart is heavy with the scars of their mistrust. I cannot stay Gilraen."

His heart broke as he watched her tears flow down her cheeks at his words.

"But all will be well again, my Lord," she pleaded, "you shall see. My father will have it no other way for he holds you in very high esteem."

He turned towards her and cupped her face in his two hands as he said, "I know you speak true, my love. But I need to journey alone until the memory of this morn has faded and my heart has healed."

"For how long? How long will I be without you?" she asked softly.

He glanced down and sighed as he said, "I know not." He looked over the lake once more. "I will not return to Annuminas. Perhaps when you have returned to the south, I shall come to you."

Gilraen's heart filled with heaviness and she said, "That is too long! We shall not be leaving until next spring. That is a year before we start our journey south!"

Legolas turned to her and gave her a small smile. "A year? I find a year is like a day as I grow older."

"A year is like one hundred years to me if it means I must spend it without you," she said. Gilraen felt desperate to find the right words, the ones that would make him stay. "My heart cannot find joy if you are not here."

He felt terrible saying these words to her. He knew he would have to be sterner if he ever hoped to leave here. "I'm sorry Gilraen. I must do this. I must!"

Gilraen backed away from him, trembling at his words. "Then you must not love me as I love you," she said and turned to run back down the walkway, tears distorting the images of the shore and the trees. She could not believe that all this was happening. He was leaving! She ran down the path as she cried and knew that she did not want to return to the tower. She did not want the others to question her right now. She ran into a copse of trees and wrapped her arms around a thin trunk, laying her forehead against the bark. She felt like her world was falling apart and her life had turned into a bad dream.

Legolas made to follow her as she had left before he could tell her that he did love her. But his feet slowed as he realized that if he went to her now, he would never be able to leave. And he could not stay. The pain of the faces of his friends looking at him in hatred was still too fresh in his mind. He did not want to hear their apologies. He was not ready for their forgiveness.

Now he strode to the stables, ignoring the looks of all he passed. He did not stop for anyone as he hurried by. Legolas readied his horse and leapt easily astride it. The stable boy had run off to the tower as soon as Legolas had entered the stable to tell the King that he was leaving.

Aragorn ran out of the tower and across the courtyard as Legolas's horse was cantering away. "Legolas!" he yelled.

Legolas heard the King and reluctantly slowed his horse. He took a deep breath as he turned around and closed the distance between him and Aragorn. When he had reached the King, he dismounted and stood before him.

"Legolas, do not go my friend. How am I to make amends to you if you leave now? I would give you anything to restore our friendship to what it was," Aragorn pleaded. "What would you have of me?"

Legolas looked off towards the trees where he knew Gilraen had taken refuge. "Some day I shall ask you for something dear to your heart," he said wistfully. Then he turned his gaze to Aragorn. "But not today. I cannot stay Aragorn, not in Annuminas. In time I shall return to Ithilien and then we shall begin anew."

Aragorn could feel the truth of Legolas's words. He understood how difficult this all had been for him. He nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Till we meet again, my friend. May the Valar protect you."

Legolas turned and mounted his horse once more. Before he turned towards the road his eyes caught the sight of Gilraen in the distance. She stood there at the bottom of the path watching him. His heart pounded in his chest as he took one last look at her. Then he forced himself to look away with a cry of anguish as he galloped down the main street of Annuminas. Villagers stopped their daily chores to stare as the intense elf left through the front gates of the city and out of view.

As soon as Legolas had turned away from her Gilraen ran to the tower as fast as she could. She bumped into a guard on her way through the door but did not slow down to apologize as she hurried up the stairs. She passed her mother descending and did not stop when her mother said in surprise, "Gilraen?"

Up, up to the very top of the tower where a lone guard stood at his post. She looked over the distance towards the road leading out of Annuminas. She could not see Legolas through the heavy forest until he rode up a small hill. She concentrated all her thoughts on him and said:

_Do not forget me._

She watched as Legolas stopped on the top of the hill and turned his horse around, gazing towards the tower.

_Never._

She heard that one word from him and raised her hand in farewell. As he left she felt empty with grief. When she turned to go back in, her mother was standing there behind her. Arwen looked at her daughter in sympathy and took the few steps required to embrace her.

"Oh mother, how am I to live?" Gilraen moaned onto her Arwen's shoulder.

Arwen smiled and stroked the back of her head as she said, "There were many times that I could not be with your father. Many times that we had to endure being apart." She backed away and put her hands on Gilraen's shoulders as she looked into her daughter's face. "Let the love you feel become your companion, reminding you of the better days yet to come."

Gilraen could not feel the comfort of those words at the moment. She sighed sadly and said, "I am tired. I wish to rest." She retreated to her room as a very worried Fireal greeted her inside.

"My Lady! You are disheveled," she said as she fluttered around Gilraen and looked her over. "Would you like a hot bath perhaps?"

Gilraen stoically walked to her bed feeling completely drained of all emotion. So many feelings had gone through her body this day that she felt empty and used up. She dropped to the bed and said, "I just wish to sleep. Let me sleep Fireal."

Fireal bit her lip in worry, "Yes, my Lady." She quietly made her way to the door, giving her mistress one last concerned look.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week had past in which Gilraen had barely left her room. She took all her meals with Fireal in private and spent her days reading and napping. She did not want to talk to anyone. She knew they were all waiting with their questions, yet they respected her desire for solitude.

Then one sunny morning as Gilraen sat by her window reading she heard the clomping of horses hooves on the cobblestones below in the courtyard. She curiously peered out the window and saw Elfwine down below on his stallion. He was leading Gilraen's mare around the courtyard in a circle making as much noise as they could.

Elfwine had seen Gilraen's head from the corner of his eye and yet pretended he did not see her as he smiled to himself. Around and around the fountain they galloped until he finally let the mare come up to his side. He leaned over towards her and stroked her neck saying aloud, "It is sad that you have not had much attention lately. Some people do not know how wonderful a good ride can make them feel."

When he looked up at her window she was gone.

For two more days in a row Elfwine had taken the two horses for exercise on the courtyard. The second day he noticed Gilraen had appeared again and he pretended not to see her once more. This time he told her mare, "You are yearning for a rider, aren't you? I can tell you have felt very lonely."

Again when he looked up, Gilraen had retreated back into her room.

On the third morning Elfwine made even more noise as they clattered around the fountain. He kept glancing to see if Gilraen was watching but this time she was not coming to the window. Disappointment filled his heart as he decided to head back to the stables. When he turned the horses around, there stood Gilraen in his path dressed in a riding outfit. Her arms were crossed and she was looking very sternly at him. He halted the horses in surprise. "Gilraen!" he exclaimed.

"You are turning my horse against me," she said. "I cannot allow you to make her believe I am a bad mistress."

Elfwine slid off his horse, holding onto the saddle as he stood for support. His leg was still bothering him but he wanted to face her on the same level.

"I was only trying to entice you out of your room," he smiled at her. "You are missing these glorious sunny days."

He began to feel bad as she continued to glare at him. As his face fell in disappointment he noticed the slightest hint of a smile forming on her face. He watched as the smile grew and then a burst of laughter came next. She was not really angry! She had tricked him! Elfwine began to laugh at her clever ruse. "I suppose I deserved that," he said.

"Yes, you did," she said as she walked over to her mare and mounted. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's ride," Gilraen said as she galloped off down the western pathway.

Elfwine smiled, remounted and took off racing behind her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little sad, I know, but as Arwen said in the movie, "There is always hope."**

**Please send me your thoughts. Thanks!**


	27. A Year Too Long

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait. I've been working on other writing projects as well. Thanks to all of you who have sent reviews. They mean a lot to me. And thanks to those who remind me when I'm overdue for another chapter, LOL. Your comments do turn my attentions back to this story! **

**I think this chapter will give you strong hints as to where I am taking this. But there may still be surprises along the way. There are chapters where I need to impart more plot information and then there are the chapters where there is more action/romance (Those are the most fun to write and I promise you that there will be more of those coming up!). **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know!**

**A Year Too Long**

Summer came swiftly and passed in days of pleasure for Gilraen. She rode often with Elfwine, Eldarion, Mendir and Teslan. They picnicked in and explored the nearby terrain of Annuminas. Always Elfwine would watch her closely for any sign that she may find favor in him. He knew of her longing for Legolas but he also hoped that perhaps now that the wandering elf was gone, Gilraen would finally realize that Legolas was not the right choice for her after all.

A very pleasant surprise came in the middle of summer with the arrival of Samwise and Rosie Gamgee and their children. Gilraen was pleased to see hobbit children and she was a very attentive listener at the story telling evenings of Samwise. His tales were different from those told by Merry and Pippin when they had come to Rivendell. There was also something very different about Samwise Gamgee. Gilraen remembered how light hearted and joyous Merry and Pippin had been. With Samwise she sensed a deeper sadness beneath his friendly veneer.

Whenever Samwise would finish one of his tales everyone around him looked satisfied and pleased with the entertainment he provided. But Gilraen would sit and look at Samwise as if she expected more, more than he would tell. When others would walk away, Samwise would lose some of his cheer and become quiet as if struck. One such time, while Gilraen was observing him carefully, he caught her gaze. Gilraen was surprised to see that Samwise did not put his happy face on for her but continued to show her his sadness.

Every evening Gilraen would climb the tower and gaze to the east while the sun set behind her. At this time of the day she would imagine Legolas as he was the day that he left as he turned to look at her on the small hillock in the distance. She would close her eyes and feel the soft summer breeze on her face and make a wish that he would hear her, that the breeze would carry her thoughts to him wherever he was.

One evening as she reached the top of the tower, she emerged to find Samwise there looking off towards the west. She saw the same look of longing on his face that she felt each evening. She tried not to disturb him, but before she could make her way to her favorite spot Samwise had turned around and said, "Hello Princess."

Gilraen changed her direction and came to stand next to the hobbit whose head just cleared the top of the wall. "You miss him," Gilraen stated simply.

Samwise continued looking west as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Aye, I do," he said softly. "Telling these tales once again has put Frodo back into my mind."

Gilraen put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You will see him again."

Samwise looked at her and said, "That is what he told me before he left. But it seems like so long ago that I fear it was not real. I fear that no ship will come for me when it is my time."

Samwise watched Gilraen close her eyes as if she were listening for something. When she finally opened them again she looked out to the west and said, "You shall sail to Valinor Samwise Gamgee. I see this. When you reach the shores of white sand and sparkling stones you will find Frodo waiting for you. But you will be older than you are now. It is not time for you to leave yet." Gilraen turned her face back to Samwise and saw him smiling softly.

Gilraen turned and walked towards the east of the tower and gazed with her own longing. Samwise followed her and now stood looking east as well. "What is it you see for yourself Princess?" Samwise asked.

Gilraen's face filled with sadness as she continued looking east and she said, "I cannot see for myself. My choices would be much easier to make if I already knew my future. My gift serves others and not myself."

"Well perhaps it's not so good to know the end of a tale before it's been completely told. You're young Princess and your adventure is just beginning," Samwise said. "And what seems impossible right now might not seem that way in a year. There will be times when life is so sweet that you just want to keep that moment forever. And there are times like these, when you long for something that seems far off. But it's been my experience that hard times do pass eventually and those happier days tend to come around again. That's just the way of things."

Gilraen looked at Samwise and smiled, "I know now why you're called Samwise." The old hobbit blushed and grinned back at her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elfwine had noticed Gilraen's evening vigils on the top of the tower and it always made him wonder what went on in her mind. When he saw her up there looking to the east he felt as though there were many things about Gilraen that he did not understand. She was such a mystery in some ways and in other ways she was all he ever wanted. They had become good friends over time and spoke of many things together. But whenever Elfwine tried to steer the conversation to matters of the heart, Gilraen would become quiet or she would quickly change the topic.

One such evening as Elfwine sat having a pipe near the stables, he spotted Gilraen up on the tower as usual. He watched her and wondered about her when a girl's voice said, "She is thinking about him."

Elfwine turned his head to see Celebrian standing a little behind him. "What have you been doing Kitten?" Kitten was now the nickname he used for her ever since he found out that she was the one who put numerous cats in his room while he slept. But that was just one of her many pranks. She had also put berries in the bottom of his boots one time causing a very squishy and wet surprise for him when he dressed that morning. Another memorable morning was the time she had put honey on his brush which had turned his brown locks into a sticky mess.

Elfwine had begun noticing a pattern to her pranks in that she seemed to do them while the whole household was asleep. One evening he decided to rig a surprise for Celebrian. Over his door he hung a bucket of water and had tied a tipping rope to the latch of his door. Sure enough in the wee hours of dawn he was awoken to the surprised scream of Celebrian standing in his doorway dripping in shock and surprise. He only laughed and said, "I guess kittens do not like water." She had turned and fled in shame of being discovered and ever since then she had ceased her pranks on Elfwine.

Now she just contented herself with covertly spying on him. Ever so often Elfwine would spot her following him but he always pretended that he did not see her. He believed the girl must be very bored to find his doings so interesting. So he was not surprised to find her next to him this evening.

"I have only been giving treats to the horses," she said in answer to his question. He nodded and continued smoking his pipe and gazing up at Gilraen. It is ever only Gilraen he looks at, she thought indignantly. She had been trying everything lately to appear more grown up. Each morning she had her maid dress and groom her carefully. In the dining hall she made sure to sit tall and conduct herself with the best manners. She made sure to walk and not run like a child when Elfwine was around. She spent much time at the stables and at her riding hoping that he would comment on her devotion to horses. But it was only Gilraen he saw. Celebrian knew her sister was beautiful, but she also knew that she was too. At least, she would be when her woman's curves arrived, she thought. Each day she would look in the mirror and see only the smallest signs of change. It was not happening fast enough for her.

She felt sad tonight as she reflected on all her efforts to have Elfwine notice her. She knew that as long as he thought about Gilraen, she would never be noticed by him. She sat herself down next to him and sighed. Elfwine glanced at her and then back at Gilraen.

"She thinks only of Legolas," Celebrian said again, hoping to sting him for his indifference to her.

"I know," Elfwine said quietly and let out a long stream of smoke.

"Then why do you keep trying?" Celebrian asked boldly. She knew this was not considered a 'proper' question for a young woman to ask. She knew she was overstepping the boundary of privacy. But among all the King and Queen's children, Celebrian was the one most likely to stretch the rules of propriety.

Elfwine grinned slightly and shook his head. She was a bold one, he had to admit. She was much like him in many ways. Elfwine did not like mincing words himself and he understood the need to speak one's mind. He was not used to seeing such qualities in well bred maidens however. "You would not understand," he said. "Someday, when you have felt the stirrings of love, you may know the answer to that question."

Celebrian sat up straight as if insulted. "Perhaps I do know about love," she said pointedly.

Elfwine grinned at her and shook his head once more, "You are young to feel such things yet Kitten."

Celebrian's quick temper bubbled to the surface to the point that she was no longer being careful with her words. "She is not like you. She is more like him! You waste your time with her because she will never love you the way you want her to!"

Elfwine looked in surprise at her for her angry outburst and her words struck at him more than she knew. Celebrian saw the hurt look in his eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand in shame. Then she quickly jumped up and ran back to the tower scolding herself for not acting more like a lady would. This was not what she wanted to happen! Everything had turned out badly! She ran up the stairs to her room and told her maid that she was not feeling well and that she would not be joining everyone in the dining hall that evening.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As autumn days came, Samwise announced that he would be leaving for the Shire with his family to prepare for winter. Gilraen was sad to see him leave and she was even more disheartened when Gimli announced that he would be going to Rivendell for the winter and then back to his home when spring broke. Gilraen had felt that as long as Gimli was here, Legolas may be drawn back to Annuminas as she believed that the elf and the dwarf had always enjoyed each others company greatly.

On the day that Gimli had chosen to leave, Gilraen had sought him out for a few private words. "I will miss you Gimli," she said. "I hope that your path will take you back to Ithilien in the near future."

"Don't worry lass," Gimli smiled, "I've got wandering in my bones now. I'll be heading south again after I've spent some time with my people."

"Do you think… you'll meet up with Legolas?" she asked tentatively.

Gimli grew somber as he said, "I hope so lass. I have much mending to do with him and I hope he realizes that I don't have thousands of years in which to do it in." Gimli looked at Gilraen's face and understanding dawned on him. "You're worried you'll never see him again?"

Gilraen looked at Gimli and nodded, "I know I seem faithless."

"You have no reason to be. If he said he would come to you in a year, then that's exactly what he'll do. I have never seen him break a promise to anyone. And…" Gimli now smiled, "I have never seen him make such a promise to a maiden before."

Gilraen looked at him in hope and a grin began to form on her face as well. "Are you saying Master Dwarf that I am special?"

"Ah dear girl, you have always been special," Gimli smiled fondly. "If I see him along my travels, is there anything you would have me say?"

Gilraen looking away and thought for a moment. Then she said, "Tell him that I think of him everyday."

"And?" prompted Gimli with a silly smile.

Gilraen blushed as she said, "And tell him that I love him."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winter hit hard in the north and everyone in the village spent many days inside to escape the frequent snowstorms. Those that dwelt in the King's tower also occupied their selves with indoor tasks and activities. Gilraen and the other ladies of the household spent much time perfecting their embroidery and replenishing their wardrobes. Gilraen also had one more occupation in which she placed her time: her lessons with Celeborn.

More and more Celeborn had requested Gilraen's presence in his rooms and he would spend much time sharing his wisdom and answering her questions about anything he knew. In the midst of winter she finally found out why he was so insistent on meeting so often. On a stormy day she came to him and sat across from him in front of the fire when he announced, "Gilraen, it is time for me to leave for the west. When spring comes and you leave for the south, I will go to the sea and make my final journey."

Gilraen immediately felt bereft at his words even though she had known that he would not be going to Minas Tirith, she had hoped that he would be traveling with them as far as Lorien. At least then she would know where he was. At least then she would be able to see him again if she chose to visit. But going west, that would be final. She would not see him again. She felt her eyes watering as she said, "No grandfather, please don't leave yet. I still have much to learn. I need you. There are many who still need you."

He looked at her in sympathy and said, "Child, there is not much more I can teach you and all that have sought my wisdom can now seek it from you. With time your gift will grow ever stronger and you will know things that even I cannot comprehend. I sense that with you Gilraen." Gilraen bowed her head in sorrow and listened to him. "Remember when I told you that I would know when it was time for me to leave? Remember I said that I would listen to my heart?" Gilraen nodded silently. "My heart is telling me that I must leave now Gilraen. I have finally completed what I was meant to do."

Gilraen looked up into Celeborn's face and asked, "You have? What was it Grandfather?"

"You, Gilraen," he smiled. "I was meant to pass on the ancient wisdom to you and now I have done so."

"Galadriel foresaw this? Before I even existed?" Gilraen asked in wonder.

"Yes child, she was very gifted with the sight," Celeborn answered, "as you will be some day."

"Did she see anything else about me? About my future?" Gilraen wondered hopefully.

Celeborn studied her face and then said, "You speak about your choices? About who will be your husband?"

Gilraen let out a small laugh as she should have known that Celeborn could guess her thoughts. Celeborn smiled at her as well and said, "I forget how the young dwell on such things." Then he sobered up and looked closely at her expectant face. "I will not take your choice away from you Gilraen. You will learn nothing about yourself if I lay your path out for you. There will be many choices put before you and choosing for yourself will make you stronger."

Gilraen sighed and said, "Can I ask you about something else then? Perhaps related to my choice?"

"You may ask, but I will only answer if it is helpful," Celeborn stated.

"I know that I am to make a choice of whether to be mortal or immortal. I ask you this grandfather, for Eldarion is choosing to be mortal. And then I see Elladan and Elrohir both leaning towards mortality as well. What wisdom is there behind this? I cannot see it yet and I would like to understand it," Gilraen asked.

"You feel a life that does not end is preferable?" Celeborn asked.

Gilraen nodded. "There would be time to do everything in life that you would want to do. You would not sadden anyone with your death," Gilraen stated. "And you could be with your beloved forever."

"This questioned has been debated for ages Gilraen," Celeborn answered. "And I can tell you what my beliefs are after much thought on this. It is said that Iluvatar created men to have shorter lives as a gift to them."

"A gift?" Gilraen was very surprised at this answer. "I do not understand."

"No, my dear child, I do not expect you to understand. Not yet, for you have not lived long enough for the joy and spirit of youth to fade within you. You see, men live their lives with the fervor and ambition to make their situations all that they desire because they know that they only have a short time in which to accomplish all they want to do. Elven youth also have this spirit but it fades with time as the years stretch forward and our lives become an eternity of contemplation and discovery. An elf thinks nothing of spending a hundred years learning the language of a flower. A man would not spend a minute doing so because it would not be worth his while."

"You do not feel joy any longer?" Gilraen asked with a worried frown.

Celeborn smiled gently and said, "I did not say that. I feel joy now because I have had the pleasure of sharing this time with you. There are moments of joy for all elves. But there can also be years of silence. You must decide which life most suits you Gilraen. Perhaps you do wish to learn the language of a flower."

"There is much I wish to do," Gilraen answered.

"There is one other belief about the fates of men and elves," Celeborn said. "It is also said that because men have short lives, Iluvatar has granted them the right to dwell with him when they die. Elves must go to the Halls of Mandos and will not join Iluvatar until the End. We are bound to the Circles of the World until the End comes and only then may we join the Ainur and perhaps man as well before the throne of Iluvatar. But that is what the wise have spoken of. No one can be sure of this."

Gilraen nodded and said, "Thank you grandfather. You have given me much to think on."

"Gilraen?" Celeborn said, interrupting her thoughts. "I would ask one thing of you."

"Yes?" she answered.

"When you decide on this matter, do not decide because of your choice of husband. Your decision should be made with only the consideration of what would suit you.

"I understand Grandfather. But if I chose to be elven, then I will surely see you again in Valinor," she smiled.

Celeborn smiled back at her, "Yes, that would be true. But there is still much you could do with your time in Middle Earth. Again dear child, do not base your decision on me or anyone else besides yourself."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the snow of winter had almost melted, the preparations for the long journey south had begun in earnest. Gilraen's heart ached for those she would have to leave. Not only would she part with Celeborn, but Elladan, Mendir and Teslan would be returning to Rivendell. Only the thought of finding Legolas waiting in Ithilien kept her from complete despair.

On her balcony one morning she watched as a little bird twittered on a nearby branch asking her for a song. She sang a few verses but her mind was filled with the upcoming journey and she could not keep her tune. Then she spoke to the bird and said, "Will you find Radagast for me? Tell him I wish to speak with him. It is important." The bird whistled and flew off.

It wasn't until five days later that Gilraen saw the wizard standing on that same balcony in expectation. "I am glad you have come," Gilraen said. "There is something I wish to do. Listen carefully."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coming up: Gilraen's surprise and the journey home begins. Can Elfwine turn the tide of Gilraen's affections before they reach Rohan? Stay tuned (LOL)

**Please review this chapter and I'll promise to try to type faster! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	28. Celeborn's Legacy

**Again, my deepest thanks to all those reviewing this work.**** I'm very flattered and grateful. **

**There was about four or five chapters left for this fiction, but last week the plot bunny in my head paid me a little visit and sent me a little twist to consider. I'm very excited about where I'm going to take this and I had to revise my outline for the remainder of the story. So I'm pleased to say that there will probably be approximately a dozen more chapters coming. I'll speak a bit more about this after you've read this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Celeborn's Legacy**

The morning arrived when the long journey back to Minas Tirith would begin. First all the travelers would be going to the Grey Havens to bid farewell to Lord Celeborn as he left for the west, the undying lands. Then the travelers would continue on, first towards the east as far as Bree. Here Elladan, Mendir, Teslan and the other Rivendell elves would continue east to Rivendell, while the King and his party would continue south. As they passed the over the ancient lands of Ost-in-Edhil, the Lorien elves would turn east and cross over Caradhras to reach their home once again. Then the King's party would enter the Gap of Rohan and on to Edoras for a stay with King Eomer and Queen Lothiriel. After a visit, the final length of the journey would be made to Minas Tirith.

All had been informed of these plans and as Gilraen thought on the gradual departure of all those she had grown to love, her heart became heavy. She wished that Minas Tirith lay in the middle of the Kingdom and not so far south.

It was a very large party of elves and men that left Annuminas on a warm spring day shortly after Gilraen's sixteenth birthday. The whole city had turned out to bid them farewell and safe journey. Gilraen's sadness lifted a little with their warm smiles and friendly waves. The north kingdom steward and his family would now oversee matters of the north in behalf of King Elessar.

Through the Old Forest they traveled and camped on the first night. Gilraen couldn't help but hover near Celeborn as she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before he departed. That evening in her tent she wept in her mother's arms. "I don't want him to leave," she despaired to Arwen.

Arwen stroked the back of her head as she held her and said, "It is difficult to say farewell. I know how you are feeling Gilraen. I, too, had to depart from many I loved."

Gilraen dried her tears and look at her mother. "That is true. Your mother, your father … I wished I had known them before they left."

Arwen smiled and patted her cheek saying, "Perhaps someday you will know them."

Gilraen knew that her mother was referring to her choice. She had been presented with the chest containing the scrolls on her birthday and now everyone seemed to wonder what she would choose. There was no hurry to choose, this she knew. Arwen had not chosen for three thousand years. But times seemed different now then they had been, at least it appeared that way to Gilraen's young mind. Many elves were now departing Middle Earth for the west, leaving men to rule the lands.

"Mother, do you ever regret your decision to become mortal?" Gilraen asked.

Arwen smiled softly at Gilraen, love shining in her eyes, as she said, "The sweetness of these times, with your father, with my children, can never be matched again. If I could dismiss all the years before I met your father and only live those in which I've known him, I would consider that a life well lived. I have no regrets Gilraen. How can I when I have been so blessed?"

Gilraen hugged her mother to her once more and said, "I will be very sad when you and father die. I would be happier knowing that you were frolicking on some distant shore."

"Who is to say that we will not be?" Arwen said. She pulled Gilraen back to look on her face again. "You must trust in what Iluvatar has planned for all of us. You must accept what cannot be changed as part of what should be."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elfwine rode behind Gilraen and the party of Lorien elves. He realized that she wanted to spend time with Lord Celeborn before he departed and so he kept his distance. Riding behind he could see the regal and graceful way in which she sat on her horse as she rode next to her Grandfather. He could barely tell the difference between her and other elves riding on all sides of her. He was beginning to feel the words in which Celebrian had carelessly said to him. 'She is not like you. She is like him.'

As much as he hated to think about it, Celebrian was right. Gilraen was very elven. It was not only her looks, but also her manner. There was only one difference he could find. When Gilraen had kissed him she was completely passionate, something he did not feel the elves were. At least, within the limited knowledge he had of them, this had seemed true. He had not witnessed passionate embraces between the elves, even during his time in Rivendell. Mayhap they wait until they are alone, he pondered.

A part of him was happy that Gilraen would be parting from the elves and returning to a city of men. Perhaps she would become more like a woman and less like an elf maiden if she spent more time in Minas Tirith or Rohan for that matter. Once Lord Celeborn was on his way, he planned to woo Gilraen with renewed zeal. He smiled at her back as he imagined how much fun this journey could turn out to be.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the travelers came to the top of the rise which led down to the Grey Havens, Gilraen gasped with the beauty of the city by the sea. The sun was setting and the water glowed and reflected the beautiful buildings on all sides of the inlet. Gilraen paused at the top of the rise and drank in the scene. She gazed far out to sea where the sun was almost touching the surface of the water and she tried to imagine the far off land that Celeborn would be sailing to. Her own heart filled with longing and warmth as the sinking sun seemed to be calling out to her, _follow me…_"

Many others were struck with the beauty of the sunset and it was slow going down the paths towards the city as the travelers kept gazing at the tranquil beauty. When they descended lower, Gilraen spotted a very tall and mystical looking elf standing in the center of a large courtyard. She turned her head towards Lord Celeborn and asked, "Who is he? He is unlike any I have ever seen before."

"He is Cirdan, Lord of the Grey Havens and wisest of the Sindar. He is of the first elves Gilraen. His people did not cross over to the west with the others. They waited on the shore and grew to love the land and sea. When the Valar returned to take them across the sea, they refused to leave," Celeborn explained.

"Then he is even older than you Grandfather," Gilraen said in awe.

Celeborn smiled and said, "Yes, much older. He is the oldest elf on Middle Earth. Someday soon he shall sail west however. For thousands of years he has watched as others sailed off to the west in ships that he had built, never experiencing it for himself."

As the royal family and the elves entered into Cirdan's courtyard, all dismounted and bowed low to the High Elf. Cirdan inclined his head to each one in turn. When he reached Lord Celeborn he held out his hands to clasp him. "My old friend," Cirdan said. "It is well to see you once again."

Cirdan looked at Gilraen and said, "This must be the one you have written me of, Princess Gilraen."

Gilraen bowed low and said, "I am honored to meet you Lord Cirdan."

Cirdan now clasped Gilraen as well and searched her face with his wise old eyes. "Yes… yes…" he said as he seemed to be examining her, "this is a wise choice." He released her and Gilraen looked at Celeborn in question. Why had Cirdan said such strange words? What choice was he speaking of?

But Celeborn did not look her way as they all were being led to their quarters for the night. His ship would not sail until dawn.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Lord Celeborn, Lord Cirdan and the King and Queen were holding a private council with each other. Gilraen paced nervously on her balcony overlooking the sea and kept glancing towards the House of Cirdan at the top of the cliff. What were they discussing that was so secret?

She was also nervous for another reason. She had been anxiously awaiting Radagast since they had left Annuminas. She had hoped he would join them during their travel but he had not shown himself yet. Lord Celeborn was to sail in the morning and if the wizard did not appear tonight then her plans would be for naught.

"My Lady, will you not come to bed?" Fireal asked from the balcony entrance.

"I do not know if I can sleep tonight Fireal," Gilraen answered with a distracted look.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With the first light of dawn Fireal helped Gilraen dress and they hurried down to the gathering crowd at the docks. Gilraen breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Radagast waiting there already and he smiled at her as she approached. "It is ready?" she asked.

"Yes Gilraen, all is as it should be," Radagast replied.

Gilraen stood to the side and waited as Celeborn and the few elves who would accompany him said their farewells to her family, many exchanged silently with long gazes.

Finally Celeborn looked around the crowd until his eyes fell on Gilraen. Gilraen vowed to herself that she would be brave at this parting. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat when he said, "Gilraen, come forth." Her steps felt heavy as she made her way to her grandfather.

When she reached him he raised his arms and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Grandfather, I…" she began. But Celeborn's voice overpowered hers before she could finish.

"Wait Gilraen, there is something I must say, something for all to hear," he spoke loud and clear so that the authority in his voice could not be mistaken. Gilraen felt suddenly puzzled. What was happening? Everyone fell silent as they prepared to listen. Gilraen glanced at her parents with a question in her eyes and saw them smile at her.

"I wish it known," he began, "that I leave my legacy to you, Gilraen. All that has been mine here, on Middle Earth, now belongs to Princess Gilraen." Gilraen gasped at the unexpected gift. "This includes," he continued before she could speak, "my title as Lord of Lorien. From this day forth Princess Gilraen shall be the Lady of Lorien if she so chooses to accept it."

Gilraen looked frozen with surprise as she stared wide-eyed at Celeborn. Lady of Lorien? He was giving her his realm! Her face swung to those of her parents who smiled widely at her. They already knew! This must have been what was discussed in secret last night, she thought. She looked around at the surprised, but smiling face of Eldarion and when her gaze fell on the Lorien elves she was startled to see them bowing to her. Gilraen seemed to have lost all capacity for speech as she looked back at Celeborn.

Celeborn placed a tender hand on her cheek and smiled gently at her while he said, "Are you really so surprised Gilraen? You are of my bloodline and you carry my knowledge." When she still didn't speak he said, "I know you feel that you are young for this title, but you are also wiser than you realize. You do not have to reside in Lorien if that is your choice. You may return to Minas Tirith for as long as you wish. But know that Lorien is yours now and those that reside there will serve and protect you if you decide to go there."

Gilraen shook her head and said, "But… how will I know what to do?"

"Dear child, already there are very capable elves I have place in charge of most matters. They will continue to oversee things in your absence. And if you decide to reside there, they will aid you in any decisions you need to make if you so ask it of them," Celeborn said tenderly.

"I do not know what to say Grandfather," Gilraen replied. "Never have I expected such a thing."

"It is but another path you may choose to take, if it is your will to," Celeborn smiled. "Now I must set sail for the west."

Gilraen was so distracted by this new turn of events she almost forgot her own gift. "Wait!" she suddenly said. "There is something I wish you to take to Valinor." She looked around to Radagast who now stepped up to her side and bowed. From within his robes he withdrew a jeweled box. Gilraen took it from his hands and gave it to Celeborn. Celeborn looked at the box carefully when Gilraen said, "It is a gift to Yavanna."

"Yavanna?" Celeborn looked at her with an amused look. "You make an offering?"

"No, I only wish to return that which was taken long ago," Gilraen stated. "Long ago when the light was taken from her two trees and Feanor refused to let her have a jewel in order to restore the light. He took his jewels here to Middle Earth and left Valinor without the glimmering beauty of Yavanna's trees."

Celeborn looked at Gilraen in wonder, "This was the stone which caused you so much grief. It was a Silmaril?" Gilraen nodded. Celeborn slowly opened the lid and the magnificent white light came pouring out in all directions causing the crowd to gasp with surprise at its beauty. Then he shut the lid and looked at Gilraen in deep thought.

"Radagast has removed the curse, Grandfather," Gilraen explained as she could see the concern on his face. "The sons of Feanor now dwell with Mandos. It is time for the light to return to Valinor, where it truly belongs."

Celeborn looked at Gilraen and said, "Your name shall be sung throughout Valinor in praise for this great gift." He walked the few steps between them and embraced her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You have made my last years on Middle Earth more precious than you know." He stepped back and looked into her eyes, pouring all his love out for her from the depth of his being. They stood there saying their silent farewells until he turned and walked slowly onto the waiting ship.

From the ship's deck he turned and bowed once more to the onlookers and then retreated inside. Gilraen stood still and watched as the ship began to move and sail out of the inlet towards the endless sea. Yesterday she had thought that this moment would be very difficult for her and that she would cry and feel deep sorrow. But she did not cry. She felt warmth and happiness in her heart for having shared these years with Celeborn. "Be happy Grandfather," she whispered as the ship faded into the distance.

When she finally turned around, she noticed that her family stood behind with smiles on their faces. The King and Queen inclined their heads and grinned at her, happy at the surprise they knew she would receive this morning. Eldarion said, "Well, sister, you are the first of us to have your own realm!"

"Yes, well, father is not old enough to hand over his kingdom to you yet Eldarion," said Celebrian. They all laughed at her jest, but Gilraen was not in a jesting mood.

"I think I need to rest," she said distractedly and she left to head back to her quarters, Fireal trailing behind her. The Lorien elves all bowed to her as she passed and she hurried her steps. She needed to be alone and let all of this settle within her. Lady of Lorien? Indeed!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Originally I had only planned the giving the Silmaril to Celeborn when he left. The giving of his legacy and title to Gilraen is part of my new plot that I mentioned and I'm very excited about the ideas I have in regards to this new turn. I hope you'll find it enjoyable too.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know! Thanks**


	29. Heart in Turmoil

**Hello everyone! I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Heart in Turmoil **

The king's party had all mounted and prepared to leave the Gray Havens the next morning. Gilraen found herself surrounded by the Lorien guard as soon as she had mounted her mare. Looking about at the elves surrounding her, she felt suddenly conscious of her new status among them. She wished that Celeborn had prepared her for this before he had left. She felt unsure of what was expected of her.

Aragorn sensed her dilemma as they set out and turned his horse to ride next to his daughter's. He knowingly looked at her and said, "How goes the new Lady of Lorien?"

"I'm not sure," Gilraen answered. "What is expected of me Ada?"

"Your situation reminds me of my own Gilraen, when I was first made King of Gondor," her father mused. "I too worried of what the people expected from me. But times were different then. There was so much to do, so much to rebuild after the war. It is easy to think that you have to solve all problems yourself, but that is not the truth."

Gilraen looked at her father as he spoke. "What is the truth?"

"The truth is that there are many others who can do many tasks much better than you yourself can. And you should allow them to," Aragorn smiled at his daughter. "You are not alone Gilraen. You will find those that can help you in many different ways. You need only to ask for it."

"Thank you Ada, you have put me more at ease," Gilraen said. "Celeborn said that there would be those there to help me, but I worried nonetheless."

"That is why you shall do well daughter, of that I have no doubt," Aragorn said. "You do not have to go to Lorien yet if you do not wish it. Minas Tirith is still your home and I would keep you near me but that will be your choice."

"I will think on it Ada," Gilraen replied. "The journey is long, I can ponder this."

"Of course," Aragorn agreed. "Perhaps you should send some of your guard back to Lorien to tell of the news. They will want to know of Celeborn's journey and of the new Lady of Lorien."

"Yes, that sounds wise," said Gilraen. She most definitely didn't mind losing some of the over protective elves surrounding her.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, when they reached the outskirts of Bree, Gilraen had to say farewell to Elladan, Teslan and Mendir. She tried to be brave about it but she couldn't help the feeling of great loss. "You must come to stay with me," Gilraen pleaded.

"Perhaps you can send word if you go to Lorien and we may visit you there," Teslan said. "I would love to stay in Lorien."

"You would always be welcome to stay with me," Gilraen said as she hugged her cousin.

Teslan lowered her voice and said, "Lorien is closer to Mirkwood than Minas Tirith." Gilraen smiled secretly at her cousin as she knew she was thinking that perhaps Legolas was in Mirkwood.

The Rivendell party left for the east and Gilraen had sent three of her guardsmen on to Lorien ahead of them. There were so many in the King's party that travel was slow and there was much opportunity for conversation along the way.

Elfwine rode close to Gilraen much of the time, despite the protective glances of the guardsmen surrounding her. "We will be neighbors you know," he said one day. "Rohan is not far from Lorien. Perhaps you can visit me and I can visit you. And you are always welcome to stay in Edoras when you travel between Minas Tirith and Lorien."

"Thank you Elfwine," she replied. "I would enjoy a visit."

The journey south was pleasant as they took their time. The evening camp was always filled with song and merriment and Gilraen enjoyed the simple pleasures of being with her siblings and friends. In the evening she always tried to find a time in which she could wander off and be alone for awhile. Though her guards were reluctant to let her do so, they respected her wishes for this private time.

One such evening as twilight fell, she sat alone by a brook and thought about Legolas and how it had been a year since she had seen him last. Was he searching for her now? She knew that a traveling party as large as the King's would not be easy to miss. Had he healed his hurts enough to be with them once again?

She closed her eyes and recalled his face in her mind and the feel of his fingers as they caressed her cheek, the deep blue of his eyes which seemed to darken when he gazed at her. She recalled the way his lips felt when he kissed her. Gilraen raised her hand to her lips and smiled slightly. These things she would never forget.

"Gilraen?" said a voice behind her, disrupting her from her memories. She turned her head and watched Elfwine as he approached her where she sat. "May I sit with you?"

She nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"It is a lovely spot," Elfwine said as he sat down next to her and looked around.

"Yes, it is," Gilraen said.

Elfwine looked at her glowing face in the twilight and he felt bursting with emotion. She was so beautiful and serene. He watched as her lashes closed and she took a deep breath. She seemed to be a part of nature, like one of the flowers that grew next to the brook. He wondered what she was thinking of, what thoughts were flowing through her mind as she sat there with her eyes closed. He couldn't seem to help himself as he felt an invisible pull towards her lovely face. He bent slowly forward and placed his lips softly on hers and kissed her sweetly. Then he backed away only slightly as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him.

His glance fell to the delicate hands on her lap and he took them in a soft grip. Looking back in her eyes he softly said, "Gilraen, you are everything my heart has ever desired. I think you know that I have loved you from the first day I had laid eyes upon you. It was a child's love then, but now it is a man's love I am offering you. I would like…"

Gilraen had stopped his words with her fingers on his lips. Her eyes watered as she shook her head and said, "Do not say it, do not." She dropped her hand and he continued to look at her in question. "I cannot give you what you seek."

Elfwine closed his eyes as if he were in pain. When he opened them again, a fiery light flashed in their depths as he said, "Is it because of him?"

She raised a hand to his cheek, "Elfwine, I…"

He quickly stood up as if he was burned by her touch. "Do not touch me. Where has he been, your love? Where is he?"

Gilraen knew he was hurt by her rejection. "Please, Elfwine, I want to tell you that …"

"No! Do not tell me anymore. He leaves you! He leaves you and yet you still want him! Did I not warn you that he would not stay by your side?"

Gilraen looked at the ground. His words struck a sensitive spot within her. "He will return," she softly murmured.

Elfwine sighed and placed his hand over his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He did not mean to hurt her in this way. Once again his emotions had took his self control. "I'm sorry Gilraen. I did not mean to shout at you. I am ashamed of my behavior."

Gilraen rose to her feet and stepped up to him. "Elfwine, my life has become very complicated of late."

"I know this," he said with a sigh. "I do not mean to put more decisions at your feet. Can you forgive my impatience?"

Gilraen took his hand and said, "You have been a dear friend to me. I cannot see what my future holds but I know that I cannot be hasty with my decisions." She let go of his hand and turned towards the brook as she said, "Perhaps time will prove you right Elfwine, though it hurts my heart to believe it. If Legolas does not return to me…" She could not finish her sentence for thought of it pained her heart.

Elfwine could feel her pain. "He would be a fool not to." He stepped up behind her and said softly. "I am not without patience Gilraen, though it certainly seems like it. I will wait however long it takes."

He began to walk away and he heard her say, "I'm sorry."

Elfwine turned to face her again and replied, "Do not be sorry. I will respect whatever decision you make."

Gilraen's heart felt heavy for the disappointment she sensed in Elfwine. She truly did care for him a great deal. She looked at the sinking sun and began to wonder if maybe Elfwine was right. Would Legolas return to her?

When she returned to her tent that evening she didn't feel in the mood to speak to anyone. If only she could be sure of Legolas. It just seemed so long ago. A year seemed terribly long. As she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep a dream swept her away to a place she remembered. It was the place by a river in Lorien where she was first shown how to read Celeborn's memories. Now in her dream she saw Celeborn once again, sitting on the same bench, waiting for her to approach.

_"Your heart is heavy child," Celeborn said. "Why do you put yourself in this place?"_

_"I cannot see clearly Grandfather, I am lost," Gilraen replied. "Where do I belong?"_

_"To yourself Gilraen," Celeborn said. "Come to Lorien child. There is knowledge in every stone, every tree and in the very air. If you seek clarity, you will find it here."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As they neared the mountain trail that would lead to Lorien, Gilraen had made up her mind. "Ada," she told her father, "I am going to Lorien."

Arwen looked at her husband in surprise. They did not expect Gilraen to leave them so soon. She had seemed so reluctant before and now she seemed so sure of her decision.

"You do not wish to go to Rohan first? There will be many diversions there I am sure," Aragorn said. He really did not plan on going over the mountains to Lorien as he thought Gilraen would return to Minas Tirith, at least for now. She was so young to have a realm, even though he trusted that she would be well cared for by all there.

Gilraen could easily read his thoughts. "You do not have to take me there Ada. I have many guards to watch over me. I know that you have tarried in the North and are anxious to return to the South Kingdom. You must do what you must. And I must go to Lorien."

Aragorn sighed in indecision, "Daughter, you are young yet. I am…" He was stopped by the Queen's hand on his arm.

"She will be safe in Lorien," Arwen stated.

Gilraen looked at her mother in appreciation. "Thank you mother," she said. "I have a strong need to go there."

"I know," smiled Arwen. "You are not a child anymore Gilraen, though your years may say otherwise. I see your strength and your wisdom."

Aragorn still felt uneasy about letting Gilraen go. "I want you to send word to Rohan as soon as you arrive in Lorien."

"I shall," Gilraen agreed.

"How long do you wish to stay in Lorien daughter?" Aragorn asked.

"I have not thought on that. I only know that I need to be there. It is a pulling on my heart and mind that I cannot ignore," Gilraen replied.

Aragorn knew his daughter had many gifts and he was not one to question elvish wisdom in any form. It was only his protective fatherly instincts which gave him pause. "I do not wish to part company from you Gilraen. I feel as if I have just received you back after all your years away. But I will respect your decision, even if it pains my heart to do so."

"Lorien is much closer than Rivendell, Ada," she smiled. "Do not think I will keep away from Minas Tirith for long. I do not mind journeys in the least."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Gilraen said her farewells to her family and promised to send word to them as soon as she reached Caras Galadon. Elfwine took her hand in his and placed a kiss upon it as he said, "You know where I shall be, if you should need me, neighbor." He gave her a look that spoke of many things. She knew he meant that he'd be waiting for her.

Once again Gilraen found herself winding up the rocky trails of the mountain pass, her guard in front and behind her. She could sense Fireal's happiness the closer they came to Lorien. Fireal had missed the forest of her home. Gilraen reflected on all they had been through together and was grateful for such a good friend and companion. She was also glad that she would not have to part from Fireal now that she was Lady of Lorien. That was a parting she had originally dreaded as Fireal had been much like a mother to her all these years of being away from Minas Tirith.

At the top of the mountain, Gilraen could see the King's party in the far distance to the southwest. "Goodbye for now," she whispered. Then she turned her face to the opposite side and saw the sea of trees which made up Lorien down below. She let out a deep sigh and said, "Well, here I come."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Coming Up: Gilraen arrives in Lorien.**** Also, where has Legolas been and what are his plans? Find out next time.**

**Please review this chapter. I'd love to hear from you!**


	30. Lady of Lorien

**Hello! I just had to get another chapter out to you before my busy weekend starts! So here it is. **

**Fans of the book will know that Haldir was not killed off at Helm's Deep as Peter Jackson did to him in the movie. Thank goodness! We don't want to lose any handsome elves like that. LOL **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Lady of Lorien**

Gilraen could hear the faint song of welcome coming from Caras Galadon and it filled her with joy to receive such warm greetings from the elves that would consider her their Lady. Gilraen happily joined her companions in song as they responded to the verses and the voices grew louder as they neared their destination. She looked around with new eyes at the mallorn trees and the streams they passed. Happy faces could be seen looking down at them from the flets above as old friends greeted each other after years apart. Fireal smiled and waved at an elf maiden who stood near the trail.

"Tis my sister, Solende," Fireal told Gilraen. Gilraen smiled and nodded at her in greeting.

The elves of Caras Galadon were gathered together in a crowd to greet them as they rode the final steps to the foot of Celeborn's home. Gilraen's eyes swept up the enormous tree that she remembered from the last time she was here. It was her Grandfather's home then. Now it is my home, Gilraen thought in wonder.

Her horse halted at the foot of the long spiral stairs which led up the ancient mallorn to her home. A groom held her horse steady and bowed to her when she gazed at him. The thought crossed her mind that she did not know the names of the elves which made up her household, except for Fireal.

"What is your name?" she asked the groom.

"Mahtan, my Lady," he said shyly and cast his eyes downwards. Gilraen looked at him and then looked at the others watching her. All cast their eyes downwards when she gazed directly at them. They were all so lovely, she pondered. When she had last been here her child's mind had not dwelt on the beauty of their persons. She remembered how frightened she had been at their silence and seemingly magical qualities. Now she felt a sense of belonging and connection that she did not feel before.

"You will care for my mare Mahtan?" she asked gently.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, my Lady."

Another elf stood nearby on the bottom step and held out a hand to help her down. She clasped his hand and dismounted as gracefully as she could, being aware of all the eyes upon her. The elf that helped her bowed and said, "I am Lindorie, my Lady. I am chief steward to Lord Celeborn and now to my Lady of Lorien. Though we are saddened at Lord Celeborn's departure we are joyous that he has passed his legacy to one such as you. We honor Lorien and your noble lineage and we recognize you as our new Lady." Lindorie bowed once more and Gilraen bowed back to him.

"I accept your welcome with a grateful heart Lindorie," she said formally as it seemed to be expected. He offered his hand to her again and she stepped up onto the stairs. Gilraen paused and turned around to face the crowd of elves watching her.

She took a deep breath of air and smiled as she said, "I vow to hold true to the legacy of Lord Celeborn in that you may come to know me as I wish to know you." She bowed to them all and they bowed back to her. None of them left until Gilraen turned to ascend the long spiral staircase with Lindorie, Fireal following close behind her. Other members of her household stood to the side as she passed and bowed deeply. There were so many of them that Gilraen did not think it wise to stop and ask for all their names as yet. She would never make it to her quarters if she did!

_You will get to know them all in time,_ Fireal reassured her in her mind.

_Do not leave my side Fireal. I need you more than ever, _Gilraen pleaded to her maid.

_I will not my Lady, _Fireal reassured her.

When they reached the top of the large flet, Lindorie said "I will leave you to your rest my Lady. It has been a long journey. Your rooms have been prepared for you," he indicated the beautiful flet just up a short flight of stairs to the right.

"Lindorie," Gilraen asked before he could leave, "you are the one who has been making decisions in Lord Celeborn's absence?"

"Yes, my Lady," he answered.

Gilraen's eyes fluttered in nervousness as she said, "Can I ask you to continue in that capacity while I learn what is expected of me?"

"Of course my Lady," Lindorie responded. "I have already been given instructions from a messenger sent ahead by Lord Celeborn before he set sail."

Gilraen was relieved to hear this. "Can I meet with you later? I would like you to tell me more of Lorien. I wish to learn of the things Lord Celeborn did for the people so that I may be worthy of his legacy."

"Yes, I shall be honored to tell you all I can," Lindorie replied. "You may find, however, that much of what you need to know has already been given to you."

Gilraen looked at him for a moment and nodded. "I will consider this. Thank you Lindorie." He bowed and she turned to ascend the last flight of stairs to her private quarters with Fireal.

She had been in Lord Celeborn's private quarters long ago but she could tell that the elves of her household had made some changes to befit a maiden. From fabrics to flowers to everyday implements, all were distinctly more feminine than she remembered. She smiled when she thought that Lord Celeborn must have told his messengers about her new title before he told Gilraen herself. "Oh Grandfather," she said, "you were right to tell me to come here. I feel at home."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas Greenleaf rode slowly through the forest towards southwestern Mirkwood, a place which used to be known at Dol Guldur. Once it was a place of evil occupied by Sauron himself before he returned to Mordor. After the fall of Sauron, Celeborn took Dol Guldur back from his servants and Galadriel threw down its walls and cleansed its pits of the evil taint. Now this part of Mirkwood had grown back to its former beauty and was declared an extension of the realm of Lorien.

Travelers through Mirkwood no longer had to avoid this part of the forest. Legolas looked around at the serene beauty of the trees and thought of how lovely it would be to ride here with Gilraen by his side. He had tarried overlong in his father's kingdom and now he was anxious to be on his way south, back to Ithilien and then to Minas Tirith where he knew Gilraen would be waiting. Now two day's journey through Mirkwood had brought him to the new haven at this once evil place.

He smiled as he saw the group of elves gathered near the stables. He knew almost all of them as they were now close neighbors to his father's realm. Many times Greenwood elves would cross paths with these Lorien elves during hunts or travels and they would share merry times.

"Ho! Greenleaf!" called out a tall blonde elf that had just emerged from the entrance of the haven.

"Haldir!" greeted Legolas happily. He hopped down from his horse and embraced his friend. "It is good to see you once again."

"And you," Haldir replied. "You journey south again?"

Legolas nodded. "I was hoping to stay here for a day but it seems you are leaving." He had noticed the commotion in the yard as a large party of elves were preparing for travel.

"Aye, we part for Caras Galadon," Haldir said as he led Legolas to a fountain for a drink. "We must greet our new Lady of Lorien."

Legolas looked at Haldir quickly, "What is this? A new Lady?"

Haldir nodded. "Celeborn has left for the west and has left his legacy to Arwen's daughter."

"Gilraen," Legolas breathed out softly, his mind jumbled in thought. Gilraen was now Lady of Lorien!

"Yes, that is her name," Haldir said. "They say she is very beautiful and very wise." Haldir's smile grew bigger as he said, "And she has yet no Lord by her side."

Legolas looked sharply at Haldir. "All you say is true, but the last may be yet remedied."

"I have forgotten how close you are to her father," Haldir smiled. "You must know Lady Gilraen then?"

"Yes, I know her," Legolas answer. Legolas stepped away from Haldir and looked around in thought. Then he swung his face back to Haldir and asked, "She is in Caras Galadon?"

"Aye, that is the news," Haldir said as he studied Legolas's face.

"I have changed my mind. I will not stay here a day. I will travel with you to Caras Galadon and pay my respects to the new Lady of Lorien," Legolas told Haldir.

A half smile formed on Haldir's face, "Does your father know of your interest in the Lady?"

"Why do you ask?" Legolas queried.

"A messenger has also been sent to Thranduil. I am sure he will part for Caras Galadon soon as well. Your brother yet seeks a wife," Haldir said.

"Gilraen does not love my brother," Legolas stated. "You part soon?"

"Within the hour," Haldir smiled. He could see that Legolas was definitely affected by Lady Gilraen. She must be beautiful indeed to catch the eye of Greenleaf, he thought.

"Then I am ready to go," Legolas decided as he turned to water and feed his horse for the journey ahead. His heart raced as he thought about Gilraen being in Lorien. She is much closer than he had thought! He placed his fingers into his travel bag and touched the jewels he was bringing her from his treasury in Greenwood. Only two more days and he would finally see her again!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening as Haldir's party made camp, a rider came galloping in from the north. "Have you seen Prince Legolas pass your way?" he called out.

Legolas stood up from the shadow and walked into view of the firelight. "I am here Arminas."

Arminas leapt off his horse and strode closer to Legolas, "My Lord, your father bids you return to him."

"What has happened?" Legolas asked in concern.

"The dwarf, Gimli, he awaits you in Greenwood. He says he must speak with you," Arminas said.

"Is my father not on his way to Lorien?" Legolas asked. What was so urgent as to call him back? Why could Gimli not travel with Thranduil and see Gilraen? She would welcome him.

"Your father was about to journey forth until Gimli arrived. Now they all await you," Arminas explained.

"Know you what this concerns?" Legolas questioned. He did not want to leave now. Not when Gilraen was so close.

"He says it concerns the Princess Gilraen," Arminas answered.

"Gilraen? Gilraen is in Caras Galadon. I travel to see her now," Legolas said in confusion.

Arminas looked at Legolas in surprise, "But this is a request from your father."

Legolas turned and walked away a few steps and then walked back to Arminas. He did not want to make Gilraen wait any long. He did not want to wait any longer! An uncharacteristic frown formed on his face as he contemplated denying his father's request. He knew Gimli was looking to mend their friendship but he had to see Gilraen. It had been over a year and he had made her a promise.

"Tell my father that I go to Caras Galadon to see Gilraen. If he and Gimli wish to find me, they can find me there," Legolas decided.

"My Lord? You wish me to say those words to King Thranduil? His son bids him to come?" Arminas looked at Legolas incredulously. One did not tell a king to come to them, not even if you were his son.

"He was planning to travel to Caras Galadon already, was he not? He can bring Gimli along with him," Legolas stated. "Gimli will understand when he hears where I am going."

The elves who overheard the exchange looked at Legolas in surprise as well. Thranduil would not be happy with that reply. Haldir walked over to Legolas and Arminas and put a hand on Arminas's shoulder. "Surely Thranduil will understand the pull of his son's heart? The company of a dwarf is not as alluring as the company of the Lady of Lorien," said Haldir in Legolas's defense.

"I cannot say," said Arminas in disappointment.

"Explain for me, to Gimli and my father, that I will not disappoint Gilraen by leaving again when I am so close to her," Legolas said. "If they anger, then so be it."

Arminas turned back towards Greenwood without resting for the night. Legolas knew that his father would not be happy when Arminas returned without him but he knew he would not change his mind.

Haldir looked at Legolas and said, "Do you love your Lady?"

"Yes," he said as he gazed at the fire.

"Does she love you?" Haldir continued.

"She has told me so," Legolas answered.

"Then you have made the right choice," Haldir said as he clapped Legolas on the back and left him to his thoughts.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sorry to stop here but this is a good breaking point. I want to be able to put Gilraen and Legolas in Lorien together without breaking up the action so I'm ending this chapter here before he arrives. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts!**


	31. Love's Sweet Song

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait! It's been a busy summer so far. Here's the next part of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Love's Sweet Song

Gilraen slowly opened her eyes and watched the soft light of the morning play through the leaves of the tree canopy above. She stretched her arms above her head and looked to the side as a small bird came twittering down on the edge of her bed. She smiled at it and said, "What's this? Others are approaching?" Then Gilraen heard the soft song of greeting as many Lorien elves began to sing to the newcomers approaching. She sat up in bed and glanced at the bird again. "I believe they are greeting other elves," Gilraen told her feathered friend as she listened to the words of the song.

Fireal strolled into the room. "My Lady, the elves from East Lorien are arriving. They will wish to greet you. Shall I help you dress?"

"Yes Fireal, please," Gilraen said as she stood and walked to her basin to wash.

As Fireal helped Gilraen into her gown, Gilraen noticed an unusual grin on her maid's face and she asked, "You are happy?" Fireal bit her lip and nodded, blushing slightly.

"Come Fireal; do not hold me in suspense. Why do you smile so?" Gilraen asked, smiling in return at her maid's excitement.

"You shall know soon," Fireal would only say, giving Gilraen covert glances as she groomed her.

"Do you have a lover from East Lorien?" Gilraen tried to guess. "Is he arriving with the others?" Fireal only shook her head and kept her silence. She would not look Gilraen in the eyes, knowing that the Lady of Lorien could easily read her mind if she did.

When she stepped out of her room, Lindore was waiting for her. He gave her a slow bow and greeted her with his usual morning greeting which Gilraen was becoming accustomed to.

She inclined her head to her steward and asked, "They await?"

"Yes my Lady," Lindore answered. "They gather now below. It is customary for you to greet them and dine with them this morn."

Gilraen nodded, "Very well. Are the tables laid?"

"All is being readied as we speak," Lindore assured her.

Gilraen took a deep breath as she walked past the steward towards the sweeping staircase that led to her reception room. Fireal followed a discrete distance behind her. Other servants of her household bowed to her as she passed. She wanted to make a good impression to the newcomers as they were the first party of elves to arrive. She had been informed that many groups of elves would arrive in Lorien during the next few months to pay their respects.

Gilraen felt extremely young compared to the elves around her whom were hundreds, and some thousands, of years older than her. It daunted her that a girl of sixteen years could be accepted so readily as Lady of Lorien. She wondered if they looked at her as a child who would not be able to handle the responsibilities given to her by Celeborn. Even though no one had made her feel incapable or too young, she still made sure she walked and stood tall, with a regal air that would lend some sense of authority to herself. She made sure she didn't giggle or make over emotional displays in front of others.

Now she stood at the top of the staircase and gazed down at the waiting group of elves. They were all so beautiful and dressed in their finest garments and adorned with their finest jewels for their first meeting with the new Lady. Her personal guard stood stiffly in attention on both sides of the stairs when Gilraen appeared above. The East Lorien elves ceased speaking to one another and turned their faces up to her, taking in her beauty. Her noble lineage was immediately apparent in every feature of her face, the beauty of Arwen Undomiel and the poise of Lady Galadriel. Yet it was her eyes which intrigued them the most as they seemed to hold all the wisdom of their ancestors. They knew at once that the legacy of Lord Celeborn was wisely bestowed.

The group collectively gave Gilraen a deep bow as she took her first step down the staircase. When she was halfway down, she paused and waited for them to rise. She took a deep, slow breath that wouldn't be noticed, her nerves pulsing in anticipation beneath her calm exterior. Oh how she wished there was someone next to her, someone to share the attention of the crowd. But there was no one. Not even Fireal would descend and stand with her as it would not be proper in this circumstance.

As the East Lorien elves rose slowly from their bows, their eyes drank in her beauty as they waited for her to speak. Gilraen felt even more unnerved when she sensed more than just curiosity or admiration coming from them. Her special abilities allowed her to also feel the interest of the males gazing at her. This unnerved her further and she had to make an extra effort to appear unaffected. She should have known that her unattached status would make her even more interesting to some.

She swallowed her nerves and said, "I greet you, elves of East Lorien, and welcome you to my home and table."

Haldir took one step forward and bowed again. Then he said, "My Lady, I am Haldir, your Steward of East Lorien. We greet you, Lady of Lorien, heir to the legacy of Celeborn , and pledge our loyalty to Lorien."

Gilraen inclined her head and said, "I accept your greetings and your loyalty with a grateful heart. The faith of Celeborn in his loyal stewards shall be continued through me."

Haldir stepped aside and another elf stepped forward and introduced himself formally in the same manner. Each elf of East Lorien took their turn at an introduction and Gilraen graciously greeted them all. When no one else stepped forward, Gilraen assumed all had been greeted until her eyes fell upon an elf in a cloak standing behind the party of East Lorien elves. His forest green hood was pulled forward and his face was in shadow. It struck her that this seemed a very rude way to come into her presence and she wondered who would be so bold as to do such a thing.

When her gaze lingered on him in question, the other elves moved out of the way and gazed back on him as well. Gilraen looked at Haldir, wondering if he would order this rude elf to remove his hood and step forward. Haldir, however, only gave Gilraen a small grin and she was perplexed as to what she should do. Well, this was her house now, she thought, she had a right to know who was in it!

She looked at the mysterious elf and said, "Will you not reveal yourself to me? I would know all who stand before me."

The cloaked elf walked slowly to the foot of the stairs. "Do you not already know me?" he said to her.

Gilraen's heart fluttered in her breast and a tremble of excitement passed through her body at the sound of the voice that met her ears. Suddenly it seemed as though all the others watching them faded away and the only one here was the cloaked elf before her. "It has seemed a hundred years since I have last heard that voice," she said softly. She walked down the steps until she was directly in front of him. Reaching up, she took his hood and lowered it off of his head, her eyes sparkling with tears when she looked upon her beloved's smiling face.

"It has only been a year," he responded, love lighting his eyes and making her heart leap in joy.

In that moment Gilraen forgot about her poise and regal airs, she forgot about anyone watching her and expecting her to behave as the wise Lady of Lorien. An excited smile filled her face and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him with all the happiness in her heart. When she pulled back slightly Legolas lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her passionately, claiming her in front of all who watched.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the formal morning meal was done, Gilraen took Legolas by the hand and led him down a path which she had recently discovered. It led to a pretty glade of mossy trees and a sparkling brook. She didn't care if she had duties to attend to. They could all wait. Legolas was with her and that was all that mattered. When they reached the secluded spot she turned to him and took both his hands in hers. Their eyes met in a flurry of images which they shared with one another, images of everything that had transpired in the year apart.

Legolas saw Gilraen's nightly vigils of longing for him and the love that had never faded. Gilraen saw his pain at leaving her and his dreams for them and their future together. They stood for a long while sharing these silent images and thoughts with one another, tears forming at times when a touching image of longing and love was perceived. Gilraen would lift her hand and stroke his cheek softly when he shared all his longings for her, his heart completely open.

They basked in the warmth of their shared love. When they had projected all they could into each other's minds and hearts, Legolas broke eye contact by lowering his eyes to her lips. His hands slowly traveled up the length of her arms, sending shivers through her body at his feather soft caress. When he reached her shoulders he gently pulled her towards him while his lips descended on hers. Gilraen's arms automatically wrapped around his back and pressed him further against her own body, needing to feel that he was really with her again.

The birds sang and chirped around them as they kissed sweetly, inhaling each others special scent and caressing each others hair. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end and so continue it did, deepening and growing ever more intimate. Legolas groaned as the sweet kissing turned into something far more needy and he pulled Gilraen more firmly against his body, his hands beginning to move more frantically over her back. Her body was now pressed fully onto his and she felt the heat pooling in her most sensitive regions and her breath began to quicken as her heart pounded in her breast.

Never had she felt anything so consuming as she was feeling at this moment, as if all time had stood still and there was nothing but pure sensation.

Legolas was lost in the feel of her, the taste of her. It felt so right and so beautiful to share this moment. His lips left her mouth and traveled slowly down her neck as he listened to her excited breaths and felt her hand reaching behind his head, encouraging him to continue. His tongue and lips tasted her honeyed skin as they moved down the graceful length of her neck to her shoulder. The fabric of her dress became an obstacle to his exploration of her perfection and he slightly tugged on her sleeve, lowering it just off the top of her shoulder so that it could not interfere with his pleasure.

Gilraen closed her eyes and threw her head back as Legolas kissed her shoulder. She gasped and urged his head with her hand, not knowing exactly what she was doing, only that she wanted it with every fiber of her being.

Suddenly he backed away a step and raised his head up, breathing as hard as she was and looking at her with a combination of longing and hesitation. "Gilraen," he rasped out with a heavy voice. Gilraen looked at him, feeling bereft that he had stopped his pleasurable kisses. She had no idea of the conflict tearing inside of him. She had never been in such an intimate position before and could not comprehend his battle between what he wanted and what was the right thing to do. Her kiss swollen lips and her soft, exposed shoulder made him desperately want to forget who he was and who she was. But he couldn't.

"We… can't," he managed to say, trying return his libido back to normal. His shook his head. "I mean, it's not right."

Gilraen looked at him, confused as to what he meant. "It is not right?" she said. "I love you Legolas. Do you not love me?" She was beginning to worry that perhaps he was having second thoughts about her.

He was amazed at her words. "I love you more with every beat of my heart, but I will not hasten you."

"Hasten me? I do not understand," she shook her head.

He looked at her carefully, trying to find the right words. "You are young Gilraen. You have not…" he hesitated. How does one speak to a maiden about these matters?

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You have not… known anyone before," he said carefully.

"Known?"

"You are untouched," he tried to clarify, feeling more and more uncomfortable about speaking of these things.

Gilraen opened her eyes in understanding and blushed. She looked sideways and said, "Oh, I see." Then she looked back into his eyes and said, "But we were only kissing. Surely that is allowed before marriage."

"Gilraen, sometimes kisses… lead to more," he said uncomfortably. "When we are kissing like we were, I feel … well… as if I want more. It becomes difficult to stop."

Gilraen blushed and turned away; she walked a few paces and then faced him again. "Do you want to know a secret?" She smiled shyly at him and continued, "I have heard that my mother and father were lovers before they were married. They knew that they were going to be together, so all the formalities didn't matter."

Legolas lifted one eyebrow and said, "Your mother was over three thousand years old when she met your father. You, my love, are only sixteen."

"Almost seventeen," she reminded, "and wise beyond my years, or so I am told."

Legolas closed the distance between them and put his arms around her waist. "Be that as it may, I will not rush with you Gilraen. I intend to do things right with us. It is the custom of your father's people to obtain approval for our betrothal. And as the son of a king, I must also present you to my family, though I am a second son and you have your own realm it would be but a courtesy. My father makes his way now to Lorien, so he shall soon meet my lady love." He smiled and kissed her on the nose.

Gilraen grew concerned and asked, "Do you think your father will like me?"

Legolas squeezed her tighter and said, "I believe he'll adore you as all do that look upon you. You know, I was most aware of the interest the elves had in you this morning. I think the only way to prevent you from having a hundred suitors would be to marry you as soon as possible."

"Well then you best not leave me alone again for so long," she teased.

"Never again," he said in all seriousness, pulling her in for a kiss. Gilraen felt so happy at his words. He was actually here, discussing marriage with her! Never did she expect this day to turn out so wonderful when she opened her eyes this morning.

When they broke the kiss she said, "After I meet your family, should we travel to Minas Tirith?"

Legolas smiled at her anxiousness and to tell the truth, he was feeling just as urgent. Holding her in his arms, sharing passionate kisses, made him all the more determined not to wait too long. He had finally found the one he had longed for in his dreams, the one who made him feel so completely alive and in love. But he had to remember that she was now the Lady of Lorien and with that title came much responsibility.

"You will have many visitors for awhile," he said. "You must be here to greet those wishing to meet you. When that is done, we shall make our way to Minas Tirith. Then we can make our betrothal known to all."

Gilraen looked to be in deep thought at his words and Legolas asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Does that mean we must wait all that time before we can share the kind of kisses we have just shared?" Gilraen asked in all seriousness. She really didn't want him to hold his attentions back from her. It had felt too wonderful.

Her obvious enjoyment as his previous lack of control unnerved him. If there were nothing else to consider, he would love nothing more than to show her exactly how much he wanted her. Her innocent questions pushed at his already straining control. "We can kiss Gilraen. We should just be careful," he said, trying to hide any indication that he deeply wanted to make Gilraen his now.

She raised her arms and put them around his neck saying, "What if I don't want to be careful?"

Legolas felt her words jolt through him and his eyes darkened with lust. His arms trembled as he held on to her tighter and said with a barely contained growl, "Stop Gilraen. You do not realize the affect your words are having on me."

"Show me," she whispered against his lips and then was shocked at the frantic way he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he lifted her off her feet, bringing her fully against his body.

Then the sound of someone coming into the clearing brought them to their senses as they heard, "My Lady?"

Legolas quickly let Gilraen go and turned his body away from the intruder to compose himself. Gilraen blushed and fussed at her hair as she turned to face Fireal, who was shyly smiling at what she had just witnessed.

"Yes Fireal?" Gilraen said.

"More visitors are arriving," Fireal announced.

"Very well," said Gilraen. She glanced at Legolas who was looking very disturbed by his lack of control. He glanced at her in a way that felt like a reprimand for making him cross the boundaries he had tried to set.

Gilraen only grinned and said, "We shall continue our visit later." She walked away, feeling his incredulous stare on her back. She had no intention of giving up their very pleasurable embraces.

Legolas, however, could not believe that he had almost lost control a second time. He smacked his forehead and paced around. "How I am ever going to resist her?" he spoke to himself. "I told her I would not leave again. Now I must stay and try to control myself!" He knew he would be fighting a losing battle if she kept up her teasing ways. There was only so much he could take!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was fun to write! **

**Please review and tell me thoughts. Thanks!**


	32. Holding Court

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews. I really enjoyed reading them and they really keep me going. **

**Here we go again, enjoy!**

****

****

**Holding Court**

Almost everyday since Legolas's arrival visitors had arrived in Caras Galadon to pay their respects to the new Lady of Lorien. Gilraen was kept so busy meeting and greeting these new elves that she could not seem to find the time to be alone with Legolas. He was present at all of her presentations and always smiled his encouragement to her. Often, at a celebration, he would dine or stand with her and whisper to her how well she was handling her responsibilities and that he greatly admired her for it.

When word arrived that King Thranduil and his party from Mirkwood had reached the outskirts of Lorien, Legolas rode off to meet him.

Gilraen looked in her mirror as Fireal brushed her hair and readied her for yet another celebration. It was these moments, when Gilraen was alone with her maid, that an expression of weariness overcame her and she stopped pretending she was the 'perfect' Lady of Lorien.

Fireal glanced at her pale expression in the mirror and said, "Why do you not rest this evening and forego the feast?"

"I will not show weakness in front of them," Gilraen replied.

"Is it a weakness to care for oneself?" Fireal asked. "Lindorie can tell them that you had a great matter of importance to attend to. It would not be a lie. Your well being is important."

Gilraen sighed and shook her head. "No, Fireal, I will attend. These activities cannot last forever can they?"

Fireal glanced at her quickly in the mirror and did not speak.

"Fireal?" Gilraen pressed. "Can they?"

"I have heard that many travel this way. It may take … awhile," Fireal answered. "The farther they have come, the longer they are likely to stay."

"Months?" Gilraen looked at her in growing alarm.

Fireal hesitated and then said, "Yes… and perhaps… years."

Gilraen leapt up from her seat. "No! I wish to go to Minas Tirith with Legolas. We wish to marry! I cannot leave if there are still guests here! Oh Fireal, this is terrible."

Fireal knew Gilraen would respond in this way. She was so young and did not realize the great span of years in which she had before her. Everything seemed so urgent to the young Lady of Lorien.

"My lady?" Fireal said as an idea came to her. "Why not be wedded in Lorien? So many have arrived here and more are to come. They could share in your marriage celebration. Your family would travel here, would they not?"

Gilraen looked at Fireal intently as she thought about that possibility. Then she said, "Legolas wanted to formally ask my father for my hand. How would it seem to invite my parents to a wedding when they don't even know that we have pledge ourselves to each other? Legolas would not agree to this course."

Fireal smoothed out Gilraen's long sleeves and smiled. "Why cannot Legolas go to Minas Tirith while you are here with your guests? He can ask your parents for your hand and then return with them for the wedding."

Gilraen was both pleased and not pleased with Fireal's idea. It was brilliant and would solve her dilemma nicely, but it would also mean that Legolas would have to leave her again for a length of time. It would be for one last time, she reasoned. Then she could have him by her side always.

She smiled at Fireal and kissed her on the cheek. "You are my dearest friend Fireal, thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The arrival of King Thranduil in Caras Galadon was greatly heralded and all the elves had gathered to see him pass. Gilraen had descended the many stairs of her home to meet him. Because he was a king, she had to greet him on even ground to show her respect for him as well. Meeting kings was never a fearful thing for Gilraen. But his particular king did set her nerves askew for he was also the father of her intended.

Thranduil stop his horse and dismounted. Legolas and his older brother stood behind him as they made their way to where Gilraen stood waiting. Legolas smiled at her in encouragement. The crowd was quiet as they watched Thranduil approach Gilraen slowly, taking her measure with his eyes.

Gilraen knew he was very old and a very proud elf. He ruled with a firm but kind hand and she could sense the air of great authority around him.

Gilraen could not discern his thoughts about her. He kept his gaze very neutral as he stopped and nodded gently to her in greeting. It was then that Gilraen remembered where she was. She was standing in front of the house of Celeborn and Galadriel, high elves that had entrusted her with their legacy. She decided in that moment that she would not disappoint them.

Gilraen stood a little taller, her chin a little higher, as the strength of her ancestors pulsed through her consciousness. She nodded her greeting to Thranduil and said confidently, "Welcome, King Thranduil of the Greenwood, to Lorien." She continued to gaze into Thranduil's austere face without looking away.

After many moments of silence, the corners of the king's mouth began to lift into a smile. Then he said, "I have come to honor you Lady Gilraen of Lorien." As if on cue, two Greenwood elves came forward carrying a large chest. They place it before Gilraen on the ground and opened the lid. "For you, my Lady, from the treasuries of the Greenwood," Thranduil announced. Gilraen gazed down at the many brilliant sparkling jewels in the chest.

She looked back up to Thranduil and said, "I thank you, your Majesty. You have greatly honored me this day." She smiled and bowed her head and then the king responded in kind. Then it was Gilraen's turn to smile as she said, "But for all the magnificence of the jewels in this chest, you have given me a much greater gift."

Thranduil smiled again and said, "I give him unto your care happily, my Lady."

Gilraen's smile grew and she looked now at Legolas who smiled back. Then his voice came in to her mind. _Did I not tell you that he would love you?_

Legolas's brother was introduced next and he gave her a deep, respectful bow.

Now Gilraen said, "Please partake of the hospitality of my home, your Majesty. I look forward to more words with you." She stepped aside as King Thranduil came closer and then they both ascended the stairs together, side by side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That evening, after the welcome feast for King Thranduil had ended and all had retired to rest, Gilraen sent Fireal to find Legolas and bring him to speak with her. She sat waiting for him on a bench near the riverside and was pleased when she could sense his approach. Gilraen stood smiling in welcome as he closed the distance and wrapped his arms about her, kissing her soundly.

"My father says I am fortunate to have the love of such a great Lady," Legolas said after their kiss ended. "I agree."

"Did he?" she smiled up into his eyes. "And did he say anything else about me?"

"He said that he is sure you will do better at keeping me home than he did," Legolas admitted. "I told him that I don't intend to leave your side ever again."

Gilraen released him and walked to the bench, sitting down she said, "Actually, I do wish you to make one more journey without me, Legolas."

Legolas looked confused as he sat down next to her and asked, "Where would you have me go? And why?"

"Legolas," she sighed. "I will not be able to go to Minas Tirith for a long time. Many will be arriving from distant places and I must be here."

Legolas looked at the ground in thought, and then he said, "I understand. Do not fret Gilraen. We can wait for however long it takes. I do not wish to go to Minas Tirith without you. I had hoped that we would be wed there shortly after we had arrived and spoken to your parents. I will stay in Lorien with you until you can leave."

"But I wish you to go to Minas Tirith, Legolas," Gilraen smiled. "I wish you to go and ask my father for my hand. Then you can bring my family back with you to Lorien. We can be wed in here. Your family is already present as well as many others. It seems the perfect solution."

Legolas clasped her hands and smiled, "I would like that Gilraen. Lorien is the perfect place for our wedding and all your people will be here to witness it."

"They will soon be your people too, My Lord," she grinned and hugged him in happiness.

Then they held hands and gazed at each other lovingly as twilight fell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elfwine and Eldarion rode swiftly now that darkness had almost fallen, hoping to arrive soon in Lorien. Eldarion had stayed in Rohan, extending his visit after his parents had returned to Minas Tirith. After three months of freedom from his father's constant 'kingship' training, he knew that he would soon have to return to the white city. There was another reason he was hesitant to go and it had to do with a young lady whom he assumed would be waiting for his return from all his travels.

He feared that she had not waited for him and had given her heart to someone else. The more time he spent in Rohan, the more he longed to see her, knowing she was only five days away. Before he returned, however, he wanted to see Gilraen and Lorien, as he had never been there before. It didn't take much convincing on Elfwine's part as he was only too happy to accompany him to see his sister.

They slowed their horses when they noticed two elves approaching from the direction of Lorien. These elves were not ones that Celeborn had brought with him on his journey south and they did not know who the two princes were.

Eldarion spoke in elvish to them and noticed that this gesture alone seemed to soften their stern expressions a bit. "We come to see my sister, the Lady Gilraen," he told them.

The elf guards looked at him and said, "You are Eldarion, son of King Elessar?"

"Yes," Eldarion answer. "And this is Elfwine, Prince of Rohan, son of King Eomer."

Elfwine did not understand elvish but he knew that he was being introduced when he heard his name and he gave them a nod.

"Follow us," one of the elves said.

Eldarion and Elfwine turned their horses to follow their escorts in the woods of Lorien. They rode at a slower pace then they wished to but they couldn't do anything about it now. They didn't know these woods at all and the darkness that fell now made them glad to have guides.

"Your parents taught you elvish?" Elfwine asked.

"Yes," Eldarion answered. "I don't use it very much. But now I see that my father was right. It is a useful language to know. I suppose it's a bit of a tradition as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Elfwine.

"My father's ancestors, the Dunedain, have all learned to speak elvish."

"Why is that?"

"Long ago, in the land of Numenor, the land of the Dunedain," Eldarion began, "the people became divided. There were those called the Faithful, who valued the friendship and kinship ties of the elves through the bloodline of the first King of Numenor, Elros, brother of Elrond. Numenor was halfway between Valinor and Middle Earth in those times and the elves sailed to Numenor and befriended the Dunedain, teaching them many things that enriched their lives."

"After a long time of prosperity, some of the Dunedain grew discontented. They didn't like the fact that the elves could sail from Valinor to Numenor when they themselves were barred from sailing west to Valinor. They didn't like that the elves were granted immortality and not them. They began to resent the elves and mistrust grew. The Faithful, however, didn't feel this way and continued their relations with the elves as they always had."

"The Faithful and the unfaithful, they did battle?" Elfwine guessed.

"No, not exactly. The unfaithful gained ruler ship of Numenor and the Faithful were looked down on and persecuted. The greed of the unfaithful was their undoing, however. They were corrupted by Sauron, who convinced the King of Numenor to attack Valinor and seize the right of immortality for himself. It was that event that caused Eru to destroy Numenor in the Change of the World. Numenor was covered by the ocean and Valinor was placed where no man could ever reach it again."

"So how did your father's ancestors survive the flood?" Elfwine asked.

"Many of the Faithful had plans to leave Numenor and sail to Middle Earth once the unfaithful had left to attack Valinor. They escaped in their ships just in time. Those are our ancestors. That is why we still learn elvish and maintain friendships with the elves, at least the true Dunedain that are left do."

As they approached Caras Galadon, Eldarion was surprised at how many elves there were here. He had been under the impression that most elf havens were becoming sparser as many of them left for the west.

"Your people are many," Eldarion commented to one of their guides.

"Most are visitors from other places. They come to greet our Lady of Lorien," the guide elf replied.

Elfwine and Eldarion looked about in all directions and many curious stares were turned their way as well. Still they rode on and Eldarion decided to try to find Gilraen another way.

_Gilraen, where are you? There are too many elves about!_

After a few moments, a surprised voice came into his mind.

_Eldarion?__ You are here?_

_Yes, I've been staying in Rohan all this time. I wanted to see you before I go back to Minas Tirith. Where are you?_

_In my home.__ Your guides will show you._

_How do you know I have guides?_

_I know everything, remember?_

Eldarion laughed out loud, causing Elfwine to give him strange looks.

_Elfwine is with you._

_Yes, sister dear, is that a problem?_

_No, he is always welcome in Lorien. You are almost there. Come up the stairs, I'll be waiting for you._

_Why do you not come out and greet us?_

_You are not kings yet._

Eldarion laughed again. The guides soon stopped and everyone dismounted. Eldarion caught Elfwine straightening out his clothing and his hair before ascending to greet Gilraen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Coming up next: Legolas has gone to Minas Tirith while Gilraen attends to Lorien. Will Elfwine give his love one last try?**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!**


	33. Elfwine's Awakening

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been ages since my last update. I've been real busy lately. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Elfwine's Awakening**

"I am so happy you are here," Gilraen smiled at Elfwine and her brother. "Come and sit with me."

They had entered her beautiful home and both boys gazed around in awe at the natural and elegant surroundings of this elven realm. It was different from the elf haven of Rivendell which was open and bright. Lorien seemed shrouded in deep mysteries and magic. Ancient elven runes were placed carefully in hidden nooks and passageways, ensuring the safety of those who entered.

Elfwine and Eldarion felt the need to be quiet in this place as if they were approaching a sacred shrine. Eldarion was struck with the thought that this was where Gilraen belonged. Lorien befitted his sister as no other place he had known. She had always been considered a bit of an odd child in Minas Tirith, beautiful to be sure and sweet of song, but somehow foreign.

Now Eldarion understood completely. He was now the foreign one in this elven paradise and Gilraen was completely at home. He glanced at Elfwine and wondered if Elfwine felt it too. Could he not see that Gilraen belong with the elves?

She led them to the beautiful alcove on which she had first greeted Celeborn long ago. A servant of her household brought refreshing drinks, a mixture of honey and a fruit which the boys could not identify.

She sat directly across from Eldarion and took his hands in hers, gazing in his eyes. Eldarion allowed her to see his memories. He wasn't always comfortable doing this and he used to dislike it when his mother would learn of his deeds this way. He knew that Gilraen wanted to see what he had been doing during their time apart and he filled her mind with images of Rohan and the adventures he was having with Elfwine.

Then Gilraen opened her mind to him and he was surprised at how easy it was for him see all that had occurred in Lorien since her arrival. When the images of Legolas came forward and their vows of betrothal, Eldarion squeezed her hands and his smile grew wide as he continued to gaze at her. He could see her complete happiness and he knew that she had finally got everything she had ever wanted.

Elfwine cleared his throat as the minutes wore on. He knew they were sharing information but he really didn't enjoy being left out.

Eldarion and Gilraen broke eye contact and looked at him. "Forgive us, Elfwine," Gilraen said. "There is news I wished to share with my brother."

"Of course," Elfwine smiled. "Lorien is beautiful, Gilraen, almost as beautiful as its Lady."

Gilraen smiled at him. "It is good that you have come. There are many visitors of late and I've been busy with the formalities of greeting them. It is a relief to have visitors who already know me."

"Yes, no need to be formal with us," Eldarion said. "Throw off your mantle of responsibilities and come play."

"Play?" she smiled. "Even you are getting too old for such childish things, Eldarion, but I suppose those facing great responsibilities do need to find amusement when they can."

_"You know me too well, dear sister,"_ Eldarion projected to her privately with a sad smile. She was right. He was avoiding his return to Minas Tirith and his responsibilities as crown prince. Time had taken an urgent feel lately, as if it was running out and his life would no longer be his own.

_"Father will live a long time, yet. Do not place more worry on yourself than you must. When the time comes, you will be ready,"_ Gilraen reassured.

Eldarion squeezed her hands again and nodded. He knew Gilraen was speaking true and he was grateful for her abilities to see the future.

_"Will you tell Elfwine of Legolas?" _Eldarion asked privately.

_"I suppose I must. It will not be easy."_

_"Gilraen, seeing you here today I have come to realize that this is where you belong. You are an elf. I can no longer imagine you in the world of men. Elfwine does not want to see this because he loves you. Be gentle with him."_

Gilraen nodded with a sad smile.

"Well, I find that I am a bit exhausted," Eldarion stated aloud. "Are your guest rooms all filled, dear sister?"

Gilraen turned to Fireal who was sitting nearby and said, "Fireal, can you find suitable quarters for my brother and the prince of Rohan?" Fireal nodded and stood, waiting for Eldarion to follow her. Elfwine stood as well and Gilraen rose and put her hand on his arm. "Elfwine, will you walk with me?"

Elfwine smiled in happiness at her request and bowed his head in assent.

"Rest well, dear brother," Gilraen said to Eldarion. "I shall see you at evening meal. King Thranduil will be interested in speaking with you."

Eldarion lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Thranduil is here?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Do not worry. He looks sterner than he is."

"I did not bring my best court garments," Eldarion worried. "And I hear he is easily offended. In the absence of my father, I represent Gondor."

Gilraen laughed at his distressed look and said. "Do not worry. Fireal can find something for you here."

"I must dress as an elf?" Eldarion asked in surprise.

"What better way to impress an elven king?" Gilraen commented. Eldarion gave her a slight bow and followed Fireal out of sight.

Gilraen led Elfwine down the long staircase and out onto the pathways of Caras Galadon. There were many elves about, visiting each other and looking at them curiously. All bowed as Gilraen passed and she nodded her greetings to all in return.

They turned and entered a pathway which led deeper into the forest where Gilraen knew they would have more privacy. Elfwine gazed up at the flets high in the trees. He could see the faces of Lorien guards watching them as they walked. He supposed that as Lady of Lorien, Gilraen really did not receive much privacy. He decided that he would just ignore any watchers. He was somewhat alone with her and he didn't want this opportunity to speak his heart to be lost.

"Gilraen," he began, "it brightens my heart to see you again. I have thought of you each day since we last parted. I have greatly missed your company. Have you…have you thought of me?"

For all her poise and serenity, Gilraen could not help but feel shaken at his words. She did feel affection for him and at one time in her life she thought she had felt something more. He was handsome and honest, honorable and courageous. She knew that any woman he loved would be loved completely and passionately. But she also knew that it would not be her.

"I do think of you, Elfwine," she said. "But perhaps not in the same way."

Again Elfwine felt the familiar pain of the wall she surrounded herself with whenever he declared his feelings for her. But he would not make this easy for her. He stopped walking and waited for her to turn and face him.

"Gilraen," he said with a serious tone. "I wish to know your feelings. I have declared my love for you many times and yet you never give me any definite words. So I cling to the hope that you will love me in return some day. So tell me, Gilraen, is there hope for me?"

She looked at him sadly for a moment. She realized that he was right and she felt guilty that she had kept him hoping for so long. But things weren't always as clear to her in the past as they were now. She sighed and took his hand, leading him to a bench on the side of the pathway.

"Elfwine…," she began, "I care greatly for you and that is why I have ever only wanted to see you happy. But it is not me that shall bring you that happiness."

He scoffed at her words in confusion. "No, Gilraen. You do make me happy. I am never happier than when I am with you. If you allow me, I shall spend my days trying to make you happy in return."

Gilraen glanced down sadly. "You do not understand, Elfwine. I do not speak idly." He looked at her and waited for more explanation, his heart filling with dread. "I have told you before of my gift? I can see the future of others but not if it involves me. When I look at your future, it is not me that I see standing by your side."

He stared at her in silence, trying to comprehend what she was telling him. That could not be! Her visions must be wrong! "I respect your abilities, Gilraen, but surely in this you must be mistaken," he said carefully.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Elfwine." Then a thought came to her and she said, "Come with me. There may be a way for me to show you my visions. I have never tried it before, but it may prove true." She stood and began walking slowly away.

Elfwine wasn't sure he wanted to see this. He rose slowly from the bench and followed behind her at a distance. She kept looking back at him sadly as she led him into a small grotto with a glimmering basin in the center. She waited for him to step up to the basin and she said, "This is my grandmother's mirror. My grandfather said that she could share her visions with others here so that they could see what she saw. Will you look at what I wish to show you?"

Elfwine looked at her for a few silent moments. He found elven magic strange yet he was drawn to her words immensely. He nodded his assent. Gilraen turned and went to a small fountain near the immense roots of a tree and filled a pitcher with its sparkling water. Then she walked slowly back to the basin and said, "Gaze into the water."

She poured the liquid out of the pitcher and into the basin and filled her mind with images of Elfwine's future bride.

Elfwine looked down into the swirling ripples until, to his amazement, images began forming in its watery depths. It was a picture of him and he seemed older. Next to him was a dark haired woman in a bridal gown. They were smiling at each other in happiness and love. She was beautiful but she was not Gilraen and his heart broke at that very moment. He turned sharply away from the basin and stared absently off into the forest before him.

Gilraen stood silently watching his back and waiting for his words.

"Who is she?" he rasped out.

Gilraen could hear the pain in his voice at the realization that his bride was not her. She felt her own heart breaking at being the cause of his pain. "Do you not know?" she said softly.

She saw the slight shake of his head and was startled when he turned to face her quickly, "I only know that it is not you!" he said passionately.

At that moment she hated herself for having to hurt him like this. She took a deep breath and said, "I am to marry Legolas. He rides now to Minas Tirith to inform my parents."

Elfwine looked at her in disbelief, his eyes beginning to water. He turned back around, not wanting her to see his tears. Gilraen walked around the basin and stood behind him, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Elfwine. I did not want to hurt you like this. But surely you can see that I am not meant to be the queen of men. I have chosen to be elven. This is where I am happiest."

He pulled his arm away from her hand and turned to face her, not bothering to hide the tears on his face. "Did you not love me?" he asked. He pulled a small bundle from his tunic and unwrapped it.

Gilraen watched in confusion until she saw the pressed flower inside, the very one she had sent to him so long ago. She remembered the day she had given it to Pippin in Rivendell with instructions to bring it to Elfwine. She never realized just how much it had meant to Elfwine until this moment.

"I have carried this around with me ever since I received it," he said. His hand shook as he picked it up and held it out to her. "I believe you should take it back."

Gilraen could no longer remain strong as she had vowed to herself to do. A tear fell down her cheek and she could not bring herself to take the flower from his hand.

Elfwine watched her face for a few more moments and couldn't take anymore of this pain. He tossed the flower into the basin and they both turned their heads and watched it float on the top of the water.

Then he turned and began to walk away, not wanting to see her tears while longing to take her in his arms and comfort her. He paused and spoke without turning to face her, "I wish you much happiness, Gilraen." He strode quickly off without a backwards glance.

When he left her sight, Gilraen couldn't help the sob that rose up from within her chest. She turned and grabbed the edge of the basin, weeping in sorrow at having to hurt Elfwine so deeply.

The flower floated in front of her, reminding her of her cruelness. How could she have let him hope for all these years?

She wept in sorrow and regret, berating herself for not being more careful of Elfwine's feelings.

"Why do you weep so, child?" Celeborn's voice came to her ears. She spun about and saw her grandfather sitting on a bench to the side of the grotto. She knew he was a vision because he couldn't possibly be truly here, but she no longer questioned the magic of Lorien and was not surprised that Lord Celeborn could visit her like this.

She walked towards him and sat to the right of him. "Oh, Grandfather," she cried. "I have been careless with another's heart. I have strived to be good and kind, yet I still have managed to be the cause of another's pain."

"What seems unkind now may become a kindness later," Celeborn said. "Have faith, child, that you have made the right choices."

Gilraen was about speak again when Celeborn suddenly disappeared. She stared at the empty space on the bench and dried her eyes. "Thank you, Grandfather," she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elfwine could no longer stay. He went straight to the sables and prepared his mount to head back to Rohan. The elven groom looked at him in question.

"Tell Prince Eldarion that I had to go back to Edoras immediately," Elfwine said. The elf nodded and helped him prepare for his journey silently. It was obvious that the prince of Rohan was upset, but no one would dare question him on such a personal matter.

The look on Elfwine's face was one of sheer determination to leave as quickly as possible. He mounted his horse and took off at a gallop down the forest path he had arrived on. The guards high on the flets looked down on him silently and watched his departure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. It was a sad one for me to write. I have grown to love the character of Elfwine and I hated to have to do this to him. But I guess it's a bit obvious who he'll eventually end up with, even if he's a bit heartbroken right now. (grin) I may write about his romance in a new fiction yet to come if any of you are interested in it. Let me know.**

**Well, this fiction is winding down. One more chapter to come, with the arrival of Legolas and Gilraen's family in Lorien, the grand wedding, and the conclusion. Perhaps I'll even add an epilogue of what happens to Gilraen and Legolas in the future. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this adventure. Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	34. Blessed Union

**Well, here we are – the last chapter of this long story! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me throughout. You have all been wonderful. I hope you enjoy this ending. I really had fun writing it as it was a culmination of all I had planned from the start. Happy reading!**

**Blessed ****Union**

Lorien was fast becoming a very populated place as guest after guest arrived for the nuptials of Legolas and Gilraen. Gimli had arrived, disappointed that Legolas was not there, but happy for the wedding to come. "He holds no grudge," Gilraen assured the worried dwarf.

Guards rode into Caras Galadon, frequently reporting the approach of many other groups of people who claimed to be coming for the wedding. Gilraen thought this strange as she had not sent out any notice yet. She was waiting for Legolas to return with her parents before doing so.

She forgot her regal deportment one day when a group of new arrivals came and she saw the smiling faces of her Rivendell family. Running down her long staircase she practically flew into their arms. "Oh, you are here!" Gilraen exclaimed. "Teslan, Mendir, you are here!" She hugged her cousins and then her aunt and uncles.

"We could not miss your wedding," Elladan smiled.

"But… how did you know? I sent no messenger," Gilraen wondered.

"There was an old brown crow flying about," Mendir answered.

"Radagast?" Gilraen said in surprise. "How did he know? I have not seen him since the day Celeborn set sail."

"He knows things the same way that you do, Gilraen," Teslan answered.

In the week ahead, Gilraen was caught in the excitement of those preparing for the wedding. She hadn't originally planned for the day yet, as she wanted to do so with Legolas, but Lorien was now filled with elves decorating the branches of every tree in Caras Galadon. They were so happy for once that Gilraen couldn't help but get caught up in the spirit of things.

The ladies of her household worked on Gilraen's gown, not allowing her to see it as of yet. Fireal told her that it was customary for the bride not to see her gown until she donned it for her wedding. Gilraen remembered the beautiful garments made for her before by these same elves, so she placed any worries aside in regards to her wedding gown.

"Well, Fireal, it appears I'll be getting married even sooner than I thought," Gilraen said to her maid one morning. "I can't very well have all these guests wait overly long."

"Is that distressing to you, my Lady?" Fireal asked.

"No," Gilraen shook her head. "I just wonder what Legolas will make of all of this. I do not think he expected quite a big wedding. Lorien is filling with more and more elves every day."

"He will have to expect such a thing," Fireal answered. "He is getting married to the Lady of Lorien. It is hardly an affair anyone wants to miss."

"I wish…," Gilraen said softly, "I wish Lord Celeborn could be here."

Fireal smiled gently at her and said, "I think he is here, Gilraen. A part of him has never left Lorien and will always remain here. Surely you feel his presence."

Gilraen nodded, "Yes, I do feel it."

Every night the elves celebrated with song, storytelling and dancing. Gilraen watched from high up in her home and smiled at how lighthearted they all seemed. Even Gimli and Eldarion joined in the festivities despite being out of their element.

It wasn't long until a guard came to her announcing the arrival of the party from Rohan. Gilraen wondered if Elfwine would come to the wedding, though it would surprise her if he did. She went down her long staircase with her attendants in tow. Eldarion had joined her as well and they waited at the foot of the stairs as King Eomer and Queen Lothiriel approached. A quick glance around revealed that Elfwine had not come and she was struck once more by guilt for the pain she caused him. Would the King and Queen be upset with her? She swallowed her nerves as they dismounted and came before her.

Bows were made and King Eomer said, "My Lady, we come to wish you happiness for your coming nuptials." Gilraen didn't detect any bad feelings from the King and Queen and she relaxed as she offered them the hospitality of her home. Then her gaze caught sight of a smiling young man standing behind the King and Queen and she looked at him curiously.

"Barahir?" she said quietly, hoping it was truly him. It had been five years since she last saw her old friend and he had changed into a young man since.

His smile grew wider and he bowed, "I do not forget my manners this time, my Lady."

Gilraen couldn't help the childish glee that filled her face. "I am so happy you are here!" She took his hands in hers and asked, "Did you not come from Minas Tirith?"

"Aye," he nodded. "But I left before everyone and went to Edoras."

"You left before everyone…?" Gilraen asked, hope soaring within her.

Barahir smiled at her, realizing that she wanted the news from Minas Tirith. "They are coming, Gilraen. They are perhaps two or three days behind me. Legolas is a very happy elf."

"And my parents? Are they happy as well? I have heard no news," Gilraen pressed.

"You would not believe the fuss they are making," Barahir laughed. "I think that is the reason I rode ahead of them. You should prepare yourself for many more guests. And yes, Gilraen, they are very happy."

As they all made their way upstairs, Gilraen stayed close to Barahir and asked, "Did you see Elfwine?"

Barahir gave her a sad smile and replied, "Yes, he grieves. He is not a enjoyable person to be around at the present. But don't worry about him; he'll just have to accept things the way they are. Do not expect him to come to your wedding though."

Gilraen shook her head, "No, I would not expect that."

Gilraen, Eldarion and Barahir spent the rest of the day sharing their experiences of the last years. Gilraen felt a bit nostalgic having all three of them together once again, just as it had been for many years of their childhood. She could forget, for a small while, that she was now an elf and the Lady of Lorien. For this moment she could simply be Gilraen: playmate, confidant and friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It seemed Gilraen had little choice about the day of her wedding as everyone expected it to occur upon the arrival of the groom. She contented herself with the fact that the next time she'd see Legolas would be at their wedding. She hoped that this suited him and she was pleasantly surprised when a messenger rode into Caras Galadon with a note from him.

"My love,

I approach with your family and all is well. Your father and mother were very pleased when I told them of our pledge to one another and gave us their blessings immediately. I do not wish to wait any longer, sweet Gilraen, to make you my wife. Let us prepare for our nuptials in all haste. We shall be together again on the morrow.

Legolas"

Gilraen wrote a note in return and gave it to the messenger.

"Dearest,

I am eager to be with you again. I have missed you greatly. I must tell you that Lorien has many guests who have come for our wedding. They are prepared to see our nuptials upon your arrival. I, too, have caught the fever of their excitement and wish for our immediate joining. Is this acceptable to you? Send your messenger back to me with your answer. My heart quickens at the thought of you so near.

Gilraen"

In the evening, a reply came back to Gilraen.

"My love,

We camp tonight just outside Lorien. Prepare for our arrival and our wedding in the morning. It is more than acceptable to me, Gilraen. It is my fondest desire. Dream of me tonight love, as I shall dream of you. Tomorrow begins our new life together.

Legolas"

Tomorrow! Gilraen gasped and turned to Fireal. "They arrive in the morning, Fireal! All must be ready!"

"I believe it is, my Lady," Fireal answered calmly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Legolas rode at the fore of the party from Minas Tirith. He was dressed in all his princely finery of silver shimmering robes and a gold circlet which crowned his head and revealed his high station among elves. Behind him rode King Elessar and Queen Arwen, dressed in their royal finery as well. Behind them trailed the children of the King and Queen as well as a large party of nobles and friends from Minas Tirith.

As they approach the outskirts of Caras Galadon, one glance up revealed the numerous elves situated on flets high above looking down upon them in joy and anticipation. All the trees were filled with elves awaiting their arrival. They would be able to see the wedding very well from above.

Riding down the central path of Caras Galadon, they were surrounded by happy onlookers who bowed deeply at the passing of the royal party. They approached a central glade which was bedecked with many varieties of colorful flowers. Ivy and ferns grew tall here, holding the branches of each other and forming tunnels along the path for those now riding beneath them.

Legolas could see his father and brother ahead, standing at one side of the glade, along with all other personages of importance and family members. Legolas inclined his head to them all as he entered the center of the glade and everyone bowed in return to him. He dismounted and waited as all bowed to King Elessar and Queen Arwen. Grooms came and took the horses away as the rest of the party from Minas Tirith dismounted and found places about the sides of the glade.

Song began high in the branches around the glade, a sweet melody of voices which filled the hearts of all who listened. Everyone grew quiet as the song continued and the mood became one of magic and majesty. Legolas closed his eyes and let the tones into his being. He knew that soon he would be with Gilraen and they would be joined forever as man and wife.

There was a slight shift in the melody and Legolas opened his eyes, sensing that Gilraen now approached. He turned slowly around to see a procession of elf maidens walking towards the glade. When they parted down the middle, Gilraen was revealed in all her beauty. His heart pounded loudly in his chest at the sight before him. Her gown shimmered in an iridescent flow behind her, making her appear as a goddess from another realm. On her head sat the gold and silver crown of her noble lineage adding even more luster to her creamy smooth skin and sparkling eyes.

A pang struck Legolas and he almost felt that he was not good enough for such a woman as Gilraen. But as she approached, he looked deeply into her eyes and saw the great love she had for him and for him alone, and he knew that she would have no other.

She came to a stop before him, her eyes and heart expressing all the love she felt for him and he took a deep breath, projecting the same back to her being. Shifting her eyes slightly to the side, Gilraen acknowledge her parents with a happy glance and a bow of her head. Aragorn and Arwen beamed their happiness towards her.

Then her loving gaze turned back to Legolas and their hands reached out, their fingers threaded together as they faced one another. The song continued while they held their gaze, pouring their love and happiness into each other.

It was with surprise that the light seemed to shift above them. The singing stopped abruptly and gasps could be heard as the tree canopy above seemed to lift and move, causing a breeze and exposing a large shaft of sunlight down upon Legolas and Gilraen. The light seemed to shimmer and many had to shade their eyes with their hands in order to see what was happening above.

Gilraen squeezed Legolas' hands and looked up in wonder. What was happening? Shadows seemed to fly by above, causing the sunlight to flicker around them. Then the crowds of elves fell to their knees as the ancient eagles were recognized flying above the hole in the tree canopy. The humans at the wedding also knelt down when they saw the elves do so and looked up in wonder at the magnificent birds.

Legolas and Gilraen knelt, still holding each others hands tightly and gazing up at the eagles as they landed in a circle on the topmost branches around the opening. Legolas looked at Gilraen and they smiled at one another for the unexpected treat at having such wedding guests. But then the shaft of sunlight which shown down on them grew bright, so bright that all present had to shut their eyes.

Gilraen had her eyes closed as well and she shivered with anticipation when she felt a change in the air – something was happening. She couldn't help but peek as her eyes opened slightly and the very bright light seemed to blind her. She could have sworn she saw a tall figure standing near her and Legolas amidst the light.

The light lessened and Gilraen opened her eyes wider as a very tall and beautiful shimmering being came into view. When the light dimmed even more, everyone around them could see this being as well. She was twice the height of a man and glowing with a misty light which seemed to radiate from her very form.

When Gilraen's shock lessened, she was able to see that Legolas had let go of her hands and was now bowing with his head to the ground. A quick glance around the glade revealed that everyone was now on the ground doing the same deep bow that Legolas was. Gilraen quickly placed her forehead down upon the ground, shaking with anticipation. She didn't sense that this being was going to harm them, but she had never experienced the presence of anyone so powerful in her life. Gilraen could feel the power crackling through the air and pulsing in waves around her.

A voice like the song of a thousand birds filled the glade as it said, "Rise, Gilraen, Lady of Lorien, daughter of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, ancestor of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." The voice had a slight echo that tingled across Gilraen's skin. She slowly raised her head off the ground and sat up, daring to glance at the magnificent being looking down at her. The being had a warm smile upon her face and Gilraen felt encouraged to stand as she was bid.

"I am Elbereth, Lady of the Stars," the being said. Gilraen felt like falling to her knees again as her legs shook. A Vala! A Vala was here before her! What was she doing here? The Valar did not leave Valinor anymore! "I have come to bless your union, you who have brought back the light of the trees to Valinor. Once again we walk in the blessed light that had been stolen from us so long ago." Gilraen only gazed at her, unable to speak. Elbereth then looked at Legolas on the ground and said, "Rise, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Greenwood."

Legolas rose to his feet as well and took Gilraen's hand in his as they both faced the imposing Vala.

"Forever shall this union be blessed and so will those that are born of it," Elbereth announced. "Those in Valinor rejoice in your name for you have brought the light back to us and will always be remembered for your generous deed." Elbereth reached her shimmering hands towards the couple, placing one on each of their heads. Gilraen closed her eyes as the power and warmth of the touch flowed downwards over and through her body. Never had she ever felt so alive before. Every part of her body sang with joy and a love so great for all life.

Then the glade grew bright again and Gilraen felt Elbereth withdraw. The pulses of power lessened around her but did not leave completely. When she opened her eyes again, Elbereth was gone. Everyone around her slowly stood up and looked in amazement at the sky as the eagles took flight once more and the canopy of trees closed above.

No one seemed to possess a voice anymore, having just witnessed something that one would never expect to see. Everyone looked about at one another, astonishment on all faces. Then Gilraen noticed that all faces turned towards her and Legolas, staring at them in wide-eyed wonder. Gilraen could see the glow of Elbereth's blessing upon Legolas next to her and she knew that she must also appear so.

She looked in Legolas's eyes and a slow smile formed on her face as she turned to face him once again. "I take thee as my husband, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Greenwood," she said.

Legolas looked at her with all the love in his heart and said, "I take thee as my wife, Gilraen, Lady of Lorien, Princess of Gondor, and bringer of the Light to Valinor."

He stepped forward and captured her lips in a kiss, happiness soaring through his heart.

It took awhile for all present to acknowledge that Legolas and Gilraen had just made their vow, so struck by the visit of Elbereth were they. When the kiss continued, the onlookers came to their senses and began clap and smile with happiness. Not one of them would ever forget the wedding of Gilraen and Legolas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening after much celebration, Gilraen and Legolas stood alone in her bower smiling softly at one another.

"I have been alone so long, Gilraen," Legolas told her. "I have had many friends and adventures to fill my time, but never have I had someone who has filled my heart like you have."

"You will never be alone again, my love," Gilraen said. "As long as I live, I shall love you like no other."

"You are immortal now," he smiled. "So you will live forever."

"Than that's how long I shall love you," she replied, slipping her arms about his neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. His arms slipped around her and held her to his chest, feeling her heart beating with his own.

It was many days before anyone saw the happy couple emerge from their room.

-fin-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**-sigh-Wow! ****This fiction is finally done! It's been almost a year since I started it. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it. And I sincerely thank you for all the reviews you have sent me. They really made writing worthwhile. **

**I did mention doing a sequel about Celebrian's romance with Elfwine and I've got some great ideas for that fiction. It probably won't start for a few months, however, as I need to finish up some of the other stories I've been writing. I'll call it Children of the New Kingdom II, so keep your eye out for it.**

**I really would like to know what you thought about this ending, so please send a review. (I hope it wasn't too far out with Elbereth coming and all, but I had envisioned that happening from the start.)**

**There were always two things which made me sad about Tolkien's stories. One was the light being stolen from Valinor and the other was the Ents losing the Entwives. I suppose this story was my way to rectify those things. **

**Thanks again for being such excellent fans!**


End file.
